


When Things Change

by MrrsElijahMikaelson (captainwinterfrostess)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Betrayal, Breakfast, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Deception, Elijah is a sweetheart, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus is an awesome dad, Not Canon Compliant - The Originals, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, The power of friendship, Vampires, Violence against women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwinterfrostess/pseuds/MrrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: You've known Elijah pretty much as long as he's been a vampire. You have a very specific relationship, no strings attached. Until what started out as an innocent college party turns into the worst night of your life. How will Elijah react when you tell him you can't give him what he needs? Will he leave or will he show a different side of himself? You know something is going to change, you just weren't expecting it to be for the better.





	1. The Beginning of... Well, Everything.

Elijah’s body slammed into yours, his mouth capturing your neck just above the pulse point. “I need you,” he growled roughly, his hands readjusting themselves against your bare thighs. “Elijah-“ you started, daring to interrupt him just this once. “I. Need. You.” He had you pinned against the bed, his hands making quick work of your tank top, the fabric biting into your flesh as he ripped it away. A strangled moan escaped your throat at the touch of his tongue to your nipple. The mark on your ankle buzzed with heat, the magic that bound you to the Original strengthening with every contact of skin. It had been months since you’d last seen him, Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest creature on Earth. Of course that meant that he was in more of a hurry than if he’d been to see you more recently. Or rather, been to fuck you. Your relationship was complicated, at least on your end. Elijah knew what he needed from you. You weren’t so sure.

Strong hands pulled your shorts down your legs, revealing your smooth skin to Elijah’s hungry eyes. “Beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes completely focused on the apex between your thighs, “Absolutely stunning.” He pressed his lips against your mound with an open mouthed kiss, spreading your thighs with his vampire strength and kissing down your right leg before changing directions at your knee and completely ignoring the one place where you needed him the most. You had met Elijah not too long after he and his siblings had become the first vampires. At the time he was much less practised at controlling his bloodlust and had found a willing donor in you. You had been immediately taken by this man turned monster with the strength of will to refuse your initial offer. It wasn’t too long before Elijah discovered that his newfound strength and vitality made sex with humans near impossible and you began providing relief to that kind of lust as well.

Elijah had learned that he didn’t have to hold back around you. On the off chance that he did hurt you bad enough that your natural abilities wouldn’t heal you, he could feed you his blood and you’d be up and ready to go by morning. But tonight was different. He would have smelt it if there was blood but that was long gone, leaving only a terrible ache between your legs where Elijah had buried his tongue between your folds. Of course after a thousand years he was incredibly good at giving you pleasure but tonight you couldn’t hold back a whimper as his tongue hit an especially sore spot just inside your entrance. He slowed to a stop, his hands rubbing your thighs as he looked up at you. It seemed his lust addled brain had managed to correctly identify your whimper of pain and now he was expecting an explanation.

“I-I’m sorry…” you started, closing your legs. Elijah had long lost his blazer and tie but his shirt was still completely buttoned, another warning sign he felt guilty for not seeing sooner. He pulled away, his face betraying just the smallest hint of jealousy. “You found someone else.” It was a statement more than a question. You were quick to shake your head, not wanting to completely ruin what little relationship you had with the powerful Original. “Elijah, I… I couldn’t stop him,” you choked out, tears coming to your eyes just like every time you’d thought about it since it happened. “He wouldn’t stop and he was a human and so drunk and he just wouldn’t stop…” your words were punctuated by hiccoughs as you spoke, trying to get him to understand before you sent yourself into a full blown panic attack. Elijah’s eyes met yours as you stared at him, naked and vulnerable.

You allowed yourself the tiniest bit of hope that he’d stay for a little while before finding somewhere else to channel his frustration. It didn’t seem like your lucky night as he disappeared the second he realised what you were referring to. You let out another pathetic whimper at being left alone, your eyes glancing to the window as your paranoia came out in full force. “Shh,” Elijah’s warm baritone soothed, his hands wrapping you in a robe. “It’s going to be alright,” he murmured. He sat back against the cushioned headboard of your bed, just the way you’d always imagined him sitting to read a book if he’d ever stay the night. Instead of a book on his lap, however, he seemed content to pull you into his arms to hold you in a grip equal parts tight and gentle. You laid your head against his chest, knowing it was probably a dream but not caring. You’d take Elijah holding you over the incident reruns anyday.

In the morning you found yourself awoken by the smell of bacon wafting through your small one bedroom apartment. “Elijah?” you called, pulling the robe tighter around you in disbelief. He stood before you, an apron covering his bare chest, his body half turned to look at you and keep an eye on the pancakes at the same time. “What are you doing?” you asked, confused by this different side of Elijah that you’d never seen before. “I don’t know all too much about your physiology but I was quite sure you ate. If not I can find something else to do with this food and the groceries I got.” You stared at him, barely keeping your mouth closed at the shock of being taken care of by your, for lack of a better word, friend with benefits. Not even really friends if you were being honest but you usually tried to ignore that part. Elijah touched your face, chocolate eyes filled with worry.

“Before we eat I want to say something.” You marvelled at the beauty of the man before you, barely registering his words as they washed over your mind. “It would be suspicious for you to forget completely about such a trauma so I want you to forget how it made you feel. You know it happened and you remember it but it no longer hurts. It’s as if it happened years ago, you’re in a better place now. Do you understand?” The curtains rustled from behind you as your mind fastforwarded through your grief at what had happened. Even though it had only been months it felt like it had been years, decades, even centuries. “Now.” Elijah smilied gently, gripping her hands and turning to the table where it had been set. “Let’s have breakfast and then I’m afraid I have some errands to run and a certain gentleman to send to hell.”


	2. Family Comes Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your happy days with Elijah are rudely interrupted by his siblings. Everything is explained.

It had been three blissful weeks since Elijah had shown you his softer side and you were happier than you had been in a long time. Having someone to come home to was strange but exilerating and you’d be lying if you claimed you didn’t enjoy not having to cook for yourself. Considering Elijah predated every appliance in your kitchen, he was a rather fantastic cook. Of course saying this had earned you a mock offended look and a comment on your lack of faith in his abilities. Laying in his arms at night was probably the best part of your day, just being held could wash away any and all worries you carried about work or your impending dissertation. You loved to just relax on the couch after a long day with Elijah’s arm around your shoulders and watch some terrible reality show or an inconsistent movie that had you in stitches by the time the credits rolled. “But where did it go? One minute it’s there and the next it’s gone!” you laughed after one such film.

Elijah rolled his eyes, “Humans don’t realise these things like we do. It takes countless viewings for them to notice these things so it doesn’t matter to the filmmakers.” He didn’t find the errors as funny as you did, probably because the wine you’d been drinking hadn’t hit him nearly as hard. A knock on the door interrupted you before you could finish speaking but Elijah flashed to the door ahead of you. “Are you expecting anyone?” he asked suspiciously. You frowned, walking towards him with a shake of your head. He held his hand up in a clear gesture to stay where you were. “Elijah, it’s probably just the building manager.” Nevertheless, you watched anxiously from the kitchen as he opened the door. “Can I-“ Elijah flashed out of view and you used your powers to appear in the doorway. “Niklaus.” Elijah intoned, holding a young woman with a nasty bite mark on her neck.

“Stay inside,” the Original vampire commanded flashing down the hallway to look up and down the stairs. He reappeared by your side, “I need to feed her.” You had planned on completely Elijah’s half of the binding ritual sometime in the coming week but if his blood was in someone else you’d have to put it off a little longer. “No need for that, brother, I’d be happy to heal her of all her injuries if you agree to come home with us.” You stuck your head out into the hallway, carefully keeping your feet inside the apartment. Nik’s eyes widened when he saw you. “I know you.” You leaned back quickly, Nik appearing in front of you with curiosity and confusion marring his features. You remembered him from when you first met Elijah but you hadn’t seen him since. “You should be dead. You’re a human and you must be over 800 years old by now.”

He sniffed the air, probably confirming that you weren’t a vampire. “Niklaus we’ll explain everything, please, heal her.” Nik glanced down at his brother, raising an eyebrow, “I think I’ll take that explanation before I give her my blood.” Elijah glared at his brother, fire sparking across his face. “Fine but you have to deal with the compulsion.” Nik bit into his wrist, feeding the squirming woman his blood. Elijah murmured his compulsion quietly, his eyes on you. Then, with perfect timing, Rebekah appeared in all her blonde haired vampiric glory. “Elijah!” she cried, flashing into his arms as the woman ran down the corridor in the opposite direction. “Where have you been?” she demanded, glancing between you and Elijah for a second. “You look familiar…” Elijah nodded, stepping around his siblings to wrap an arm around your torso protectively. “It’s a long story.”

The blonde barked a laugh, “She’s human how long can it be?” Nik turned to her with stormy eyes, “800 years long.” At his words, Rebekah’s laughter fell short, her expression showing her confusion. “I don’t understand.” Elijah sighed, “As I said. It’s a long story.” Nik kicked at the invisible barrier blocking the doorway, “This conversation would be much more pleasant if we weren’t having it in the corridor.” He informed you as if you didn’t already know. You glanced over to the eldest Mikaelson for permission. Elijah sighed, nodding and turning away. “You can come in,” you smiled weakly, “The living room is this way. Would you like something to drink?” Klaus narrowed his eyes. “Nothing Elijah will allow.” Rebekah walked slower, strutting past in her high heels with a flip of her hair. “Water would be nice, thanks.” Elijah stood in the doorway as you filled a glass from the jug.

His eyes darted to you as you entered as if to make sure you hadn’t been hurt in the ten seconds he’d been looking away. He wrapped his arm around your waist, handing his sister her glass of water without letting you go. Rebekah raised an eyebrow but didn’t question his behaviour. “Well then, brother, would you like to introduce us to your… friend?” Klaus put his feet up on your coffee table, his hands behind his head and his eyes trained on you. “Niklaus, Rebekah, this is Y/N. She is my girlfriend.” Klaus raised his eyebrows, prompting Elijah to continue. “She is…” “A guardian.” You murmured, your eyes focused out the window instead of on your guests. “My people are, were, called guardians. We’re the original magic wielders, the parent race of the travelers and the witches.” Elijah pulled you closer to his chest, protectively wrapping his arm around your hips.

“Their magic is the purest form of magic, drawing directly from the earth and its elements.” “So you’re some kind of elemental?” Rebekah clarified. You frowned, shaking your head slightly, “Not exactly. The power originates within the elements but by combining the power it can be used for just about anything.” You paused. “Earth, air, fire, water and spirit combine to form everything in the known universe in different combinations.” The floor creaked under Klaus’ boots as he stood. “Spirit? As in people?” You nodded, “Yes, that’s actually where your compulsion comes from it’s a offshoot of our spirit manipulation.”Rebekah set her waterglass on the coaster, her hands falling to her lap attentively, “What happened to the rest of your people then, if you’re so powerful.” You bit your lip, Elijah’s attention turning to you. You hadn’t told him that part yet, not wanting to scare him away with too much commitment.

“It’s complicated.” It was all you could say without giving too much information. “Well then, it’s a good thing we have all the time in the world.” Klaus looked you in the eye, silently daring you to continue refusing to share. You broke away from Elijah’s hold, taking a seat on the loveseat facing the three Originals. “They were massacred by the travelers shortly after Silas gained immortality. He tethered his life to our race so as long as one of us lived he couldn’t die.” “Silas is dead. He took the cure and died. Are you the only one left then? Have you not looked for others?” Rebekah asked, tilting her head. Elijah strode towards you, pulling at the knees of his pants before taking his seat at your side. “I can feel them. When a guardian dies their power is transferred to a living guardian and compounded with their exisiting power. It was a parent to child thing up until the children began being killed with their parents.” 

“So you hold the power of an entire primordial race?” You nodded, confirming Klaus’ assumption. A slow smile spread across his face, “I see why you like her.” Elijah scowled, leaning against the arm rest and fixing his brother with the a disapproving look. “I only learned about most of this recently. I was unaware of the finer details of her species.” You studied my fingers, unwilling to look any of the vampires in the eye as you waited for more questions. “Then I suppose you’ll be expected to repopulate, can’t do that with a vampire.” Klaus’ eyes glinted dangerously, obviously trying to start a fight. “Actually… It’s complicated.” Rebekah sighed, “You’ve said that before and seemed to simplify everything wonderfully.” You swallowed, “This is. It’s something I’d rather discuss privately than with an audience.” Klaus held a hand to his heart, “I’m offended love, you don’t trust us?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “Will you be returning to New Orleans soon, brother?” Elijah swallowed, turning to you, “I intended to find out tonight.” Your eyes met his, surprised by his offer, “New Orleans is over a thousand miles away.” He nodded slightly, waiting. “You want me to move in with you?” “Ugh, just say yes already and let’s go. I’d rather get back to Hope sooner rather than later?” Klaus spat, standing and stretching languidly. “For a werewolf, you’re very catlike.” He smirked at my remark, “You haven’t seen anything, love. I’m a tiger in bed.” He disappeared, Elijah standing instantly and clenching his fist. “Don’t pay him any attention, he’s just doing it to get a rise. How long will it take you to gather your things? We didn’t make provisions to be gone long. I’m surprised the city hasn’t been set ablaze without its valiant peacemaker.” Rebekah smirked at her brother, turning her eyes to you innocently.

“It’ll take a few days. I can follow behind once everything’s taken care of.” Elijah shook his head, sighing heavily. “I’m not leaving you here alone. Rebekah, you and Klaus return to New Orleans and continue preventing fires as best you can, I’ll be back by the end of next month. You can handle yourselves until then?” Rebekah scoffed, offended at her older brother’s thinly veiled challenge, “Of course I can. It was lovely meeting you, Y/N.”“And you, Rebekah.” You returned, smiling as politely as you could. Elijah turned to you as the door to your apartment clicked shut, “I’m surprised you didn’t tell them the real reason you couldn’t leave right away.” You shrugged, your cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “If I told them I’m getting another Ph.D they’d laugh at me.” Elijah smiled, “Good naturedly, I’m sure. I do enjoy playing doctor.” “Wrong kind of doctor Elijah!”

You slapped his chest lightly, giggling at his innuendo. “You're terrible." He smiled to himself, marching away indignantly, "You love it and any protest is a lie." You followed, in a surprisingly good mood considering the fresh scuff marks on your furniture. "Is the spaghetti cold?" You questioned, sliding onto the stool at the counter. "I set the table so nicely and you'd like to eat at the bar?" Elijah's expression looked strangely close to a pout, your laughter reaching fever pitch with a snort. "You only set it to ask me to move in with you and since I've already agreed I'd rather be comfortable." Elijah set a bowl of his home made spaghetti and meat balls under your nose, rounding the island to join you on a stool. "You mean," he murmured in your ear, "you'd rather be close to me. "guilty." You murmured back, taking a big bite of spaghetti before your exchange could turn any more sexual. 

Elijah followed suit, knowing you hated talking while you ate. Halfway through your meal you felt his hand take yours, entwining your fingers in a silent gesture of affection that sent a pang of unknown emotion through your chest. You'd long since come to terms with your own affection for the man at your side but his returning it brought your feelings to a new level. You suddenly realized the incredible truth. After 800 years of casual sex and unrequited pining, you had fallen in love with Elijah Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments :) My writing gremlins eat comments to write so comment :) And of course leave kudos if you like it :)


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations begin for your departure to New Orleans. But 800 years is a long time to wait. Are you really ready for this? Is Elijah?

Elijah showed up at your work the next day, laughing to himself at the sight of you covered in flour. After a quick change and a good shake of your hair, the two of you began preparations for your move to New Orleans. Elijah had drafted your letter of intent to the landlord, knowing how you hated formal writing. The next step was finding new homes for your furniture and packing, both of which you had decided to hold off on until after your dissertation. But you also had to break the news to all your friends, a job you both agreed to be best done in person. You weren't incredibly popular but you had several close friends, supernatural and human alike. Your supernatural friends believed you were a witch and your human friends of course believed you were human. But your deception made leaving no less painful after almost 8 years in the city. "Why Philadelphia?" Elijah asked as you walked from one apartment to the next. "It's a nice city, close enough to the hub of New York without being over whelming but big enough to still be a city in its own right."

Elijah accepted your explanation allowing you to focus on planning your speech to your friends. Several expressed quiet concern that your long distance relationship with Elijah might not survive such a drastic move but as far as any of them knew you'd been dating Elijah for 8 years and moving in together was long overdue. Elijah didn't seem surprised in the least that you'd been calling him your boyfriend. You fidgeted on your last friend’s doorstep, glancing at Elijah as he checked his watch. “I’m glad we’ll make our reservations tonight,” he mentioned off handedly without looking at you. You turned to face him, your eyebrows raised to join your hairline. “What reservations?” You questioned suspiciously. That was the first you’d heard of it. “7 o’clock. I didn’t want you to worry about rushing with your friends. I could have cancelled if need be.”

“It’s five thirty now, we’ll be another fifteen, thirty minutes here. That gives us an hour to get ready and get there in the middle of rush hour.” You prompted, waiting for Elijah to explain just how he planned on keeping the reservations he’d made without telling you. The Original frowned, “I wanted to surprise you.” You mouth fell open, Elijah’s expression resembling a kicked puppy. “Oh, I know, Lijah, and I’m so glad you thought far enough ahead to do so.” His expression didn’t lift. “We’ll make the reservations, we’ll just have to shower together to save time.” That cheered him up, his frown lifting into a seductive smirk. Your friend’s door opened at that moment, cutting off whatever reply he’d been about to make. Jessie’s jaw dropped as she took in the man on her doorstep, not even bothering to greet you as she welcomed you both in. “It’s so great to finally meet you, Elijah. We were starting to think you were imaginary!”

Later, Elijah rubbed the back of your hand as you sat in the cab. You were 20 minutes away from the restaurant (or so the driver claimed) with 30 minutes to spare. “I don’t like your friend.” His face was blank, his head facing straight forward. “Which one? Jessie?” To be honest you’d been a little upset at what she was insinuating throughout your conversation with her. The imaginary comment was just the beginning. “If you’re been friends for 8 years you would think she wouldn’t try to hit on your boyfriend.” You nodded at his statement, remembering all the boyfriends Jessie had stolen over the years. “That’s kind of just how she is. Not that it’s okay, but I mean. I get it.” Elijah shook his head, “I don’t.” You were quiet for a moment, “Is that why you turned down the shower?” Finally turning to look at you, Elijah smiled. 

“No. I turned down the shower because it was supposed to save time and it would have just made us late. I didn’t need a shower anyway.” You snorted. “Right, vampires don’t get dirty,” you drawled, “At least not pretty boy vampires like you.” Elijah rolled his eyes, “I can get dirty. I can get very dirty.” You leaned in to kiss him, interrupted only by the cab driver’s cough. “Fifteen minutes now.” Elijah glanced down at his watch, “You said twenty ten minutes ago.” The driver took a deep breath, obviously ready to start in on a rant that neither you nor Elijah had wanted. Your boyfriend took your hand, kissing your palm gently and rubbing your knee with the other. You tuned out the driver’s traffic rant, content to focus on Elijah’s skin against yours and all the amazing things that had happened to you in the past almost month. “Did you put in your resignation?” Elijah asked quietly.

You nodded. “The letter to the landlord is on the kitchen counter. I can drop it off tomorrow around 9 if you’d like.” You shook your head. “Fair enough. I’ll pick you up again tomorrow and you can give it to him yourself in the afternoon.” You smiled, sending the cab driver into a rant about young people, asking if you were even listening. Of course you weren’t, you were just smiling out the window and enjoying Elijah’s warmth. You arrived at the restaurant right on time, Elijah tipping the driver generously despite his less than stellar customer service. The maitre-d’ led you to a booth in the back, partially hidden from view by a large potted plant. “I can ask for them to change it,” Elijah murmured as you studied it. “No, it gives us a little privacy. Elijah smiled, taking your coat and hanging it on the provided hook before joining you in the booth.

You snuggled up against him, prompting him to put his arm across your shoulders to allow you to get even closer. He didn’t seem to mind, at least, he didn’t question it. You both studied the menu together, Elijah probably already knowing what he was going to get. You caught sight of double digit price tag and gasped. “Don’t worry about the price, my love.” Of course he knew exactly what you were going to say. It’s probably why he’d refused to give you the name of the restaurant in the cab. “Elijah this place is so expensive!” You hissed, careful to keep your voice low in the crowded dining room. “You’re speaking to a man with stocks dating back to the beginning of the stock market.” Elijah reminded you of his wealth very rarely but it always surprised you. He didn’t seem like the kind of person to have unnecessary money, despite his penchant for suits. “You better be telling me oysters are some kind of like edible gold.”

Elijah chuckled, scanning the page to where you were reading. “Not necessarily. Is that what you want?” You shook your head, “Can I just have a salad? That can’t be unreasonably expensive.” The noise that escaped Elijah’s throat told you otherwise. “Alright love, a salad. And what for your second?” You raised an eyebrow, “Like second choice? At that price you’d think they’d have my first.” Several of your fellow diners glanced your way. Elijah didn’t seem to notice that he was drawing attention as gripped the table tightly. “Have you never been to a high end restaurant before?” he asked finally, taking a conspicious sip of his water. You glared silently, shaking your head once. “A second is your second course. I prefer to order all at once so they can take the menu back and we can concentrate on enjoying our time together.”

You sighed, “Just order for me. Whatever you think is good.” Elijah nodded, whether to you or the waiter that had soundlessly approached our table you weren’t sure. “We’ll have the quail and your specialty salad to start, Oysters and shrimp pasta for seconds and for mains,” Elijah scanned the menu again, “A lamb and a lobster. What would you suggest for wine?” The waiter smiled, forming his words carefully. “For seconds I would suggest a Merlot and Reisling and for mains, a nice Cabernet and Chardonnay would pair nicely with your dishes.” Elijah nodded his agreement. You followed suit, not wanting to look stupid. “I don’t understand anything he just said.” You declared under your breath once he’d gone. Elijah stroked the back of your hand. It was a feeling you hadn’t quite gotten used to but you were certainly enjoying it.

“He suggested exactly what I would have requested. A light red for oysters and a light white for shrimp.” You nodded, “Cabernet is red, right? And chardonnay is white.” Elijah smiled, causing your cheeks to glow in response to the pride in his eyes. “Yes. I know you prefer white wine so I ordered accordingly.” You sighed, leaning your head against his chest in sudden fatigue. “You’re so sophisticated. I don’t know how I’ll keep up.” “I’ll teach you.” You expected it as a joke but Elijah’s eyes were completely serious as he gazed at you steadily. “I’ll teach you anything you need to know, give you anything you need to have,” he swore, “I’ll take care of you. From now on until forever.” You leaned up to plant your lips on Elijah’s, remembering the cab ride at the worst possible moment. You giggled into the kiss. “Something funny?” Elijah asked, not bothering to pull away.

“Just remembering the cab driver. It’s why I hate taking cabs. The drivers are so nosy.” Several tables away you noticed a young man pulling out a ring carefully. His companion sat oblivious, talking about something you couldn’t hear. He moved down onto one knee, his date finally shutting her mouth long enough to realise she was being proposed to. A high pitch squeal came out of her mouth half way through his speech. Elijah flagged down a waiter, “A bottle of champagne for the happy couple.” “And a pair of ear plugs for the poor guy.” Both Elijah and the waiter snorted at your comment, the waiter practically jogging away to hide his smile. Elijah kissed your ring finger. “Not yet,” he murmured, those two words filled with unmistakable promise, “Not yet.” You weren’t sure how to respond to that, fidgeting slightly in your seat.

Elijah seemed to notice your discomfort, laying your hand back on the table and taking a sip of his water. He thankfully didn’t try to pull away as you thought over what had just happened. Elijah had basically just promised he was going to propose. Your head spun slightly. “Excuse me.” You practically threw your napkin on the table, making a hasty departure to the ladies room with nothing more than your hasty mumble as a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Let me know where you're thinking this story should go. I'm not saying I'll follow it but it might give me some ideas and you'll get a shoutout! Also, comment, subscribe, bookmark, etc. etc. I'm not 100% how to use this site still. Also, do you guys want explicit smut or just mature? Let me know in the comments as well.


	4. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but necessary to get to the Inciting Event (the thing that sets the plot in motion). Because apparently I can't just right an entire book of Elijah x Reader fluff. (At least that's what the evil writing gnomes say) (I swear I'm not crazy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anyone with anxiety and panic issues.

Elijah’s gaze burned into the back of your head even after you had left his line of sight. Your hands shook as you pushed the door open. Your heart pounded in your chest. Your eyes glowed softly in the dim lighting of the restaurant bathroom. Your red lipstick was slightly smudged from kissing Elijah. Your head hurt suddenly. Stumbling into the stall you leaned against the cool metal of the door heavily. The outside door opened and closed. You recognised the shoes that enterred as belonging to the newly engaged bride to be. You considered going out to congratulate her but your stomach clench at the thought of moving. Soft, reddened skin met metal gently. “Hello? Are you alright in there?” You hadn’t noticed the woman move towards the stall. Nor had you noticed how loud your breathing had gotten as you struggled to get enough air in your lungs.

You let the door swing open, unable to speak with her chest constricted. The woman persed her lips, moving closer and putting her hands on your shoulders. She pulled you both down to the crowd, cradling your body against her own. She stroked your hair. “Shh, everything is going to be okay. It will pass. I promised it will pass.” You could hear her voice but it sounded a million miles away. Your face was wet. You were crying. “You’re safe, you’re safe with me. I promise you’re safe. Listen to me breath, breath with me.” She pulled in air exhaggeratively, letting it out just as dramatically. She did this several times before continuing. “I saw you out there with that man. Is he your boyfriend?” She paused, waiting for you to answer. “He’s very handsome and he obviously cares for you very much.” Another pause, “And I know you care for him too. I could see it in your eyes.”

She wasn’t looking at you anymore. “Having someone you care about care about you is one of the most magical feelings in the world. All your little habits, all the things you hate about yourself, somehow they find it in them to love all of it. My boyfriend- fiancé, it’s surreal calling him that, my fiancé says he loves the sound of my voice. Even I get tired of it sometimes but he never does. It’s like loving someone makes up for everything else.” Your fingers clenched and unclenched in the fabric of her dress as you listened to her voice. It sounded different somehow, nicer than it had it the dining room. “I thought he was bringing me here to break up with me.” She confessed suddenly. “I half expected to be in your place by this point. So I can promise you that everything going through your head will pass. It will go away and you’ll still have that man out there waiting for you."

“If he doesn’t come find you first.” She giggled, rubbing circles in your back as your crying stopped. It was another couple of minutes before you were ready to stand, watching your new friend sheepishly. She merely smiled, “Don’t even think about apologising. Let me fix your make up and then I’ll walk you back to the table.” Elijah was waiting with your appetizers when you returned. “My name is Renée,” your new friend murmured, slipping a business card into your hand. The lines on his forehead stood out as he took in your slightly disheveled appearance, “What happened? Are you alright?” You nodded sliding in, “I’m fine.” “Your heart is racing,” your boyfriend disagreed, “Did you have a panic attack?” You nodded, embarrassed and regretting telling Elijah of your history in the first place. He pulled you close wordlessly, wrapping both arms around you and burying his face in your hair.

“I wish you’d have told me. We can leave if you want.” You shook your head at his gesture, balking at the thought of wasting the expensive food. “I’m fine.” Your assurances fell on empty ears as Elijah insisted on feeding you throughout the meal, stroking various body parts whenever he could. The waiter timed himself perfectly, arriving with your seconds as the last bite of starter passed your lips. “How are things?” he asked, refilling your water. “I’m sorry, could you remind me, do you have a jacket policy?” The man glanced at Elijah’s suit. “Yes, we do. Is there a problem?” Elijah shook his head, “I was just wondering if I could give my jacket to my girlfriend, she’s feeling a little chilly.” The man nodded, “Of course in that case, by all means, yes.” You wondered if Elijah had used compulsion to get him to agree but then you noticed several other men had removed their suit jackets across the room. You took the warm fabric thankfully.

By dinner you weren’t sure you could eat another bite. For such an expensive restaurant their portions weren’t all that small. Elijah insisted on getting a white chocolate flambé for dessert, ignoring your jabs at his age. You weren’t up to taking a cab, something Elijah picked up on when you asked to walk, but Elijah cut your journey short by scooping you into his arms the first chance he got and running home with his vampire speed. You laid your head against his chest as he jogged up the stairs smoothly, a feat you doubted a human could perform. He set you down just outside the door. “Are you not coming in?” You were suddenly filled with dread at the thought of being left alone. “Yes, of course, I simply required the keys from my pocket.” He burnished the metal like a weapon, inserting the right key into the lock on the first try without even looking.

“Is there anything you don’t do perfectly?” You wondered aloud, stepping into the stale air of the empty apartment. “It seems I’m not yet adept at sensing your emotions.” You stopped, staring at the floor. Your mark buzzed with guilt, showing exactly how upset Elijah was with himself. “It’s not your fault,” you breathed. A whisper of air hit your back. “Yes it is, you needn’t try to convince me otherwise. It won’t work.” Elijah’s breath fanned your neck with every word. You turned. “It isn’t. No matter what you think you can’t change reality just by believing. You’re not that powerful.” A ghost of a smile graced Elijah’s lips. Then, he was gone. “I think I need that shower now. Feel free to go to bed.” Mr. Avoids-His-Problems called from down the hall. You huffed, using your air magic to travel into the bedroom on the gentle breeze coming in through the window.

Your feet hit carpet when you landed, opening your eyes in the dim light of your bedroom. The soft melody of water on tile was the only sound in the room. Your eyes drifted over to the bathroom door. You wanted to join him. It made no sense, you’d never come down from a panic attack without a nice long nap before but all you could think about was getting Elijah’s skin back on yours. You wondered if it was the mark’s doing, this strange calm. You still weren’t sure what you had been panicking about at dinner. The thought of marrying Elijah? The thought that he might change his mind? This whole relationship in general? You headed for the closet as you pondered it. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to marry him, or move in with him even. You wanted everything he’d give you and more. Maybe you were just worried he was only staying because of what happened.

You decided that was the most likely explanation. “He will not leave,” you assured yourself in a calm voice, “He promised he wouldn’t leave.” You pulled the closet door open, letting out a high pitched scream as fangs flashed in your vision. You fell into darkness.


	5. Elijah Trying to be a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is please don't be mad at yourself for being a brat your life is just completely screwed up at the moment.

“Drink, my love, please, drink.” Elijah’s husky voice begged. Your mouth fell open, accepting the liquid held at your lips. You tasted metallic. Blood. Warning bells rang in your mind but your body wouldn’t cooperate. You couldn’t stop drinking until Elijah pulled away. You felt better instantly, whether because of the healing properties of Original blood or the unwitting ritual Elijah had just completed, you weren’t sure. “Elijah?” you gasped breathlessly, your lips finally able to move. “I’m here, love, I’m so sorry, my darling, I’m so sorry.” You could feel his pain through your bond, a bond that would solidify and become permanent on the next new moon. “You shouldn’t-“ you coughed, interrupting yourself, “shouldn’t have done that. I would have healed.” “I don’t care.” Elijah’s tone left no room for argument.

“But the bond.” You complained weakly, opening your eyes to the bright bedside table. Elijah shrugged his elegant shoulders, turning the light off when he saw you were cowering from it. He picked you up in his arms, walking assuredly in the dim light of the moon. “I’m cold Elijah.” Your voice shook in testament to your plea. “Shh, shh, shh.” Elijah kissed your forhead, “Give me a moment.” He set you down, leaning your body against his protectively. The water in the shower began to flow, filling the room with steam immediately. The water hadn’t even cooled since Elijah had been in. You noticed then that Elijah’s upper chest was bare and covered in blood. “We’re not getting the deposit back.” You muttered under your breath. Elijah chuckled, manouvering you both under the steaming water. You whimpered as the hot water hit your neck.

“Klaus will have the wolf’s entire pack killed.” Elijah promised, running his hand through your hair. “No…” you protested. Elijah didn’t respond, kissing the healing skin on your neck gently. Your mark buzzed as you slowly regained your facilities. When you took your weight off him, Elijah turned to grab the shampoo bottle, squirting the perfect amount onto his hands and lathering it into your hair. You wanted to make a comment but couldn’t find the energy. And so went the least sexy shower you’d ever shared with someone. Elijah’s calloused hands worked all your muscles in the right way but the way he cleaned you was entirely impersonal, almost parental. You just stood under the water as he cleaned himself, the water tinting red once again when he stepped under the spray with you. You stroked his chest in an attempt to distract him but he was having none of it.

You were allowed to wrap your hair in a towel on your own as Elijah dried himself off. He did the same for you as you stood with your hands in the air. You whooshed into the bedroom before he could carry you, snuggling up under the covers on your side of the bed dejectedly. Elijah crawled in behind you seconds later, having pulled on a pair of pajama pants that you always kept around for him. He’d been wearing them every night for weeks yet they still smelled fresh. He stroked your hip thoughtfully, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m just not ready for that yet.” So he had noticed. You weren’t sure how to respond. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’ve been through so much and I wasn’t there for you. I want to be there for you fully before I give in to my own needs.” You huffed, “Yeah, well I have needs too.” Elijah smiled into your neck, his fingers dipping between your thighs. “I can help with those if you want.”

You were sulking and you knew it but that didn’t stop you from pulling out of his reach. Elijah sighed, turning away from you to sleep. Neither of you spoke but neither of you slept. “Sleep, Y/N.” Elijah begged finally sometime after 11, nearly two hours after you’d both gone to bed. You had to be up at 5 for work and Elijah knew it. The compulsion in his voice sent you into dreamland immediately, barely giving you time to mentally curse the mark that allowed him to compel you in the first place. The next morning was quiet. Elijah was gone when you woke up, something you weren’t sure how to deal with. You hadn’t woken about alone in the three weeks since he’d arrived and you weren’t exactly comfortable in your apartment after the night before. The sun hadn’t risen yet as you pulled yourself out of bed to make a bowl of cereal. It was something sugary and chocolate and probably constituted obesity in a bowl but you weren’t really a coffee person and you needed the energy.

Work went slowly, expect for the 15 minutes before lunch when a valued customer came in asking for a rush order of twelve dozen cookies. Everything else was put on hold for those 15 minutes but the smile on the woman’s face and the sparkle in her daughter’s eye was well worth the chaos. Of course your other customers were upset when you ran out of one thing or another but you’d used all of your ovens and more than half of your sheet pans for those cookies. They could wait 5 minutes. Elijah still picked you up after work, despite your constant worrying that he’d left for good. He pulled you into a tight hug and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips when he saw you. You had to hide the smile that wanted to come through. You’d been pretending you weren’t worried all day and it felt nice to know he wasn’t mad. “I told the landlord you ran into the closet door in the dark and got a nose bleed. I also rescheduled your dissertation for tomorrow morning.”

Elijah wasn’t looking at you as he spoke. “We’re leaving tomorrow afternoon.” You mulled over this new development in your head. After the attack last night if you didn’t feel safe in your apartment it was no wonder Elijah didn’t either. You might not be as prepared for your dissertation as you’d like but it was only three days early. You knew your material, you just had to finish rehearsing. Nothing less than perfection would be acceptable to the board. “I read over your dissertation and I find it very fascinating. I take it the environment is something you are passionate about?” You nodded slowly, your eyes scanning the ground in front of you instead of looking where they should be. “Are you upset that I’ve taken such liberties with your life?” your 1000 year old boyfriend asked nervously, obviously just now realising such a possibility. “No, I’m not upset. Just tired in advance.”

Elijah chuckled, “I can help you with your presentation. If nothing else I can compel the board to grant you your doctorate.” You shot him a glare, not appreciating his joke. “I want Chinese food.” “I’ll order in whenever you want,” was Elijah’s reply, “Just tell me what you order.” You started listing practically the entire menu of your favourite Chinese place. Elijah nodded with each item as if commiting them to memory one by one. Three hours later and Elijah forgot the sweet and sour balls. You were twelve minutes deep into your latest episode of complete and utter panic and all you wanted was your sweet and sour chicken balls. Anything else you would have been fine with Elijah forgetting. You’d be ecstatic, actually, because it would prove he wasn’t perfect. But your sweet and sour chicken balls were not to be messed with.

Only ten seconds into your ill-mannered rant on forgetfulnes, Elijah simply walked away. Your mouth stopped moving and you sat there dumbfounded as he simply left the room without a word. You threw an eraser at his back but he didn’t even noticed. You couldn’t believe how rude he was being. Another rant started forming in your pounding head. The headache had snuck up on you but it was present in full force as Elijah returned with a dish in his hands. Your words caught in your throat and your eyes welled up in tears. He hadn’t forgotten, he’d hidden them to make you feel better. “I didn’t know they were your favourite,” he murmured, more ashamed than he had any right to be. You started crying in earnest, wailing like a baby and clamouring over the scattered papers onto his lap. Elijah silenced your apologies with a kiss to the forehead, leaning back against the couch as you sobbed.

Some time between you climbing onto him and your sobs quieting, he began telling you a story of his past. He didn’t share often so it was incredibly effective at getting your attention and calming your wails. You didn’t understand a lot of what he was saying. You’d been in the Amazon Rainforest during the time period he was speaking of and you’d so far avoided studying history with any amount of seriousness. His breath fanned your neck gently, lulling your mind into a calmer state as he spoke of Klaus’ mischief and Kol’s escapades. You’d met Kol, once, a long time ago. He might have gotten along well with Jessie, or so your tranquil mind supposed. Elijah finished his story sooner than you wanted before gently shifting you to face your scattered notes. “One more time and then we’ll go to bed. Tomorrow we fly to New Orleans, where I can keep you safe.”

You leaned into Elijah’s chest, his arms wrapped around your abdomen loosely. “Respected members of the examination committee,” you started, taking each of your note cards as Elijah handed them to you. Elijah asked questions as you went, helping just like he promised. His lilting, old fashioned script joined your meticulously rounded penmanship on each note card as you added topics you’d missed. Your hand followed his as he wrote, his eyes following your movements until your skin touched. Then he looked away. “You should continue practicing,” he murmured softly, though he didn’t pull his hand away. “You said one more time and we could go to bed.” Your argument was completely valid, his expression torn between overcaution and barely restrained lust. “Then you should sleep.” You leaned in to kiss him. “I’m not tired.”


	6. And Failing Miserably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, angst, all the good stuff ya'know. Let me know what you think about how I'm portraying Elijah. Out of Character? I can't seem to get his speech patterns down in this fic for some reason.

He swallowed, his hands hitting your shoulders to keep you at a distance. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he confessed softly, his warm brown eyes pleading with yours. You couldn’t tell what he wanted exactly but you could tell he was waiting for you to say something. “Your blood healed everything, I’m okay now. It hurt before because I couldn’t heal but now I’m fine.” Your promises persuaded Elijah to let you kiss him, his arms wrapping around your waist and you knelt over him. “Not here.” Was his final request, scooping you into his arms without ending the kiss. Your entire body buzzed with anticipation. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your mouth trailing down his neck to give him a hickey just under his slightly undone collar. With his vampire speed Elijah had you both in the bedroom, pressing you against the wall. “I want this to be special.” Elijah pulled your face up to look at his.

“I want to show you how much you mean to me. How much you’ve always meant to me except I was too stupid to see it.” You stroked the side of his face, your other hand tangling in his hair. “Then show me,” was your only response, too hopped up on adrenaline and lust to think of anything comforting to say, “Show me that this is different, don’t just say it.” Your words let slip the small amount of doubt you’d been feeling. “Show me this is real.” Elijah laid you down on the bed, taking off his already loosened tie and rolling up his sleeves. You started to sit up but the vampire wouldn’t allow it, pushing you back down and climbing over you. “Tonight is all about you,” he promised, kissing your lips quickly and gently several times. You raised an eyebrow, Elijah wasn’t exactly a selfish lover, he never had been. His hands made quick work of your t-shirt, removing it and sending it flying across the room carelessly.

“If you break any of this stuff you have to explain to whoever’s getting it why it’s broken,” you chided teasingly. He smirked, “I see you can still speak. I’m going to change that.” He sucked a nipple into his mouth, groaning at the feeling of your skin under his hands. He was exhibiting extreme muscle restraint as both his hands worked at your jeans to remove them. He was having an unusually difficult time with them. You pushed his hands away, removing the offending article of clothing yourself. “What’s wrong?” You asked, worriedly. He shook his head, staring down at you with mixed emotions. You stroked his face, “Elijah?” He could hear your concern as he swallowed, looking away for a second before rolling off of you. He sat on the edge of the bed silently. He was hunched over, the moonlight trickling in to rest on his head where it lay in his hands.

“Elijah?” You rubbed his back. “Tell me what’s wrong.” His jaw clenched but he said nothing. The waning crescent moon outside your window told you the binding would become permanent in less than a week, all the more reason to sort out whatever was going on quickly, before you couldn’t think about anything other than getting him inside you. Not that you weren’t somewhat preoccupied with that thought right then but it was manageable “Elijah, tell me what’s wrong.” You slid onto your knees in front of him, looking up at his face. Elijah pulled you up, wrapping you in his arms and settling you on his lap. “I can’t stop reliving all the times I’ve hurt you.” He finally revealed. You couldn’t help but snort, catching a pained expression on Elijah’s face as you did. “Elijah you’ve never hurt me. I was sore when you came but you’ve never made me do anything I didn’t want to.”

You continued, not letting Elijah interrupt for once. “800 years and I’ve never had a boyfriend or lover because none of them could compare to you. Every time I’d go out, convince myself it was the end I’d get pulled right back in the second I saw you. I knew I was done for when my mark appeared.” Elijah swallowed, his full attention on you in the silence of your bedroom. “Tomorrow we’re going to live with your siblings. We won’t be getting much alone time then.” You took a deep breath, “Whatever issues you have about the past are just that, the past. But don’t ever think that I haven’t enjoyed every moment we’ve shared, even when it was just about satisfying your needs. I love this new side of you, the caring Elijah that holds me when I cry and makes me dinner but I fell in love with the Elijah that knew exactly what buttons to push to make me feel good even though he didn’t have to. You could have taken what you needed and left but you Never have.”

Your little speech over, the room was quiet once again. “I love you.” You repeated, in case he hadn’t heard that. Elijah looked pained, “I… heard that.” You suddenly felt self conscious, telling yourself you didn’t need to hear him say it back. “I’ll say I love you too…” he trailed off, standing to close the curtains. “But only because I want you to know exactly what you’ve gotten yourself into. You’ll have to drink more of my blood when we’re finished so I suggest you prepare yourself.” Confusion gave way to understanding as Elijah at the foot of the bed, kissing the mark on your ankle. You exploded in orgasm, something you hadn’t been prepared for. Elijah made his way up your leg, kissing and nibbling with flat teeth until he reached your inner thighs, centimetres away from where you needed him most. Ever the tease, he started in on the other ankle instead of giving you relief, kissing and biting even slower than the first time.

He completely skipped over your apex, instead kissing you feverishly and kneading your breasts with practised hands. He tweaked a nipple, sending a full body tremor through you. “Elijah…” you whimpered, “Please…” He smiled against your lips, almost as if he knew something you didn’t. He moved down to your clavicle, or rather, he moved you up. You head rested on the pillows as his tongue bathed attention across your neck, over that universal sweet spot just below your ear. He gripped the backs of your thighs tightly, pulling your crotch up to meet the bulge in his trousers. “Oh god…” you gasped, uncomfortable with being the only one talking, “Please say something.” Elijah chuckled, a dark sound you’d never heard from him, “I’m trying to concentrate but if you insist. I’ve been quite bored while you work and have found the internet incredibly helpful in catching up on all the latest news.”

He nipped at the top of your ear, flipping you onto your stomach and kneading your shoulders. While you certainly hadn’t been expecting a massage you also weren’t complaining. “For instance,” he continued after several seconds of your panting filling the room, “Did you know corsets are coming back in? I’ll have to ask Rebekah to help me pick one out for you.” You moaned. While it certainly wasn’t something you envied about the Victorians, you’d do anything for Elijah if it meant he wouldn’t stop carressing your skin. “Urban dictionary in particular,” he murmured, his hands lowering to just above the curve of your rear, “is very helpful. Although I initially found some of the words rather unpleasant,” he grimaced into your neck, his tongue running along the top of your spinal cord, “Some of them have grown on me.” You gasped, not sure where this was heading, “Like what?” Elijah chuckled, kissing between your shoulder blades and moving his massage lower still.

You moaned loudly, his kisses on your spine doing nothing to distract you from the ecstasy of his big strong hands on your ass. “I wish I’d done this years ago,” Elijah growled, obviously letting his control slip ever so slightly, “I don’t think I’d have ever left if I’d heard you making these sounds.” He rolled over, lifting you up so you were laying on top of him, kissing your lips gently and grinding your sex against his trousers. You moaned, her mouth pressed against his heart through the thin fabric of his button up. “Elijah please?” you begged, knowing he was getting impatient too. “Not just yet, darling, not just yet.” He rolled your hips against his, his own breath coming in shallow, uneven pants as well. You fumbled with his buttons, your shaking hands taking unnecessarily long to undo a single button. He let you struggle, watching your face as you concentrated solely on getting that damn shirt off.

By the time you had gotten halfway your juices had soaked into Elijah’s pants, causing even more friction and threatening to send you into an orgasm without any direct stimulation. You ripped the rest of the buttons off, pushing the fabric away with a huff. Elijah chuckled, sitting up and shrugging out of the shirt before depositing you back on the bed and lowering himself to your dripping core. “Although I can’t say I understand, I find pussy a rather fascinating term for the female sex.” Your entire body clench in a preorgasm wave as your usually prim Elijah let slip the first dirty word you’d ever heard him say. He chuckled, lapping at the small trickle of juices leaking out of your lips with a flat tongue. Your entire body froze up, his mouth inches away from where you’d needed him to be for weeks. The second his lips wrapped around your clit you were done for, your entire body spasming in one of the mind blowing orgasms only Elijah had ever managed to incite.

When you came down from your euphoria, Elijah was kissing around your belly, his middle finger stroking in and out of your hole. You hadn’t even noticed him put it in but you were pleased to realise you’d been right about being completely healed. Elijah’s eyes met yours, kissing your bare pubic mound softly. You sighed happily, leaning your head back against the pillow. “You said there was something complicated about your reproductive duties.” You groaned, not in pleasure but in annoyance. Of course Elijah would bring this up now, he knew you had no way of getting out of it with his stupid, perfect, practised mouth inches from your cunt. As if on cue he swirled his tongue around your clit, pressing a hand against your abdomen as you tried to buck up into his face for more contact. “Guardians are spirit borne more than physical borne. Their physical features depend on their spirit. Their spirit depends on their parents.”

Elijah rubbed his thumb around your clit, his face showing you his undivided attention. “All that means is that fact that you can’t physically reproduce doesn’t matter once your mark materialises I’ll have to use magic to prevent children until we’re ready.” “Hmm,” Elijah nodded, swiping his tongue along your slit, “Interesting. Not very complicated though.” You coughed, suddenly uncomfortable with having Elijah between your legs and conversing about such a serious topic. “I didn’t know if you wanted kids,” you replied in a small voice, pressing your legs together. Elijah understood your actions, crawling up to lie beside you with his head propped up with his elbow. “Of course I want children.” He made it sound like it was a silly question, which you suppose it was. Not being able to have children was bound to make someone want them after a thousand years. “I didn’t know if you’d want my children.”

“The question is,” Elijah corrected, “do you want mine? You’ll be the one carrying an entire being inside you for however long a guardian baby takes.” You shrugged, “I don’t have a choice, once we’re bound, we’re bound for life-“ Elijah frowned, “Do you want to have my children, Y/N? If we were just two people in love, without all this supernatural stuff that makes life so complicated, would you want to have my children?” You nodded slowly, “I don’t know if I’m ready though.” Elijah smiled, stroking your face endearingly. “That’s alright, we have from now on until forever for you to be ready. I won’t push you.” You nuzzled into Elijah’s hand, the serious atmosphere in the room disolving into companionable silence. It was only 9 o’clock and you found yourself unable to sleep, the aching heat between your legs reappearing as you lay in the darkness with your Original vampire boyfriend.

You contemplated the joy that one word could give you after all the years of your relationship with Elijah being up in the air. So engrossed in your thoughts and memories, you didn’t immediately feel Elijah’s hand slip between your thighs. When his thumb hit your clit however, you turned your head. Elijah was feining sleep as his hand explored your most intimate place, pressing his middle and index fingers into your heat. You moaned softly, rolling over in defiance of his sneaky attack on your conscious thought. That plan backfired when he pulled you back against his chest and started pumping his fingers soothingly. He didn’t usually finger you without using his mouth, and definitely not from this angle so it took a while for him to find the little spot inside you that sent fireworks up your spine. You saw stars as your third orgasm of the night washed over you.

“That’s enough.” You commanded, rolling over and pushing Elijah onto his back. He raised his eyebrow curiously, your hands pulling at the button on his trousers. You pushed his pants and boxers off in one swift motion, sparing the garments from your anger as you could still see the shreds of Elijah’s shirt on the floor beside the bed. He seemed content to leave you in control, at least for the moment. You’d be kidding yourself if you thought you were the top in your relationship but that didn’t mean you were gonna let him get away with his teasing. Too horny to tease him back, you immediately seated yourself on his pulsating shaft, his hands clenching at his sides in restraint. He seemed adament to let you do all the work. You rocked your hips experimentally, searching for the angle that you knew hit both your clit and your g-spot. You gasped when you found it, almost falling onto the Original’s chest and losing it again. You held yourself up with some difficulty, swiveling your hips to hit it again.

Elijah’s hands reached up to cup the globes of your ass, obviously needing something to hold on to if he was going to just lie there and take it. Despite the fact that Elijah was always a complete gentleman, always giving you at least one orgasm before finishing himself off, you wanted to torture him for taking so long to figure out his feelings. You’d known for years you weren’t content with being a booty call and it took the incident to finally make him realise he wasn’t either. With Elijah planted inside you, his head thrown back in silent pressure and his hands kneading your ass you found yourself feeling silly. You’d been raped. It wasn’t an incident and you shouldn’t treat it like some kid getting pushed off the swings. He had raped you. You heart sped up at the memories but Elijah’s compulsion held off the worst of your panic. You rocked again, enjoying the unencumbered pleasure of Elijah’s body against yours.

Whether Elijah knew it or not, you needed to be on top. You needed to be in control. You knew he’d been quietly loosening the compulsion on you ever since he returned home covered in human blood with eyes the colour of coal. You knew he’d killed him. You couldn’t find it in your heart to be upset that he had, though you knew logically that there were people out there mourning him with no idea of what he’d done. “Y/N?” Elijah asked, his palms pressed against your checks. You kissed them each in turn, angling your head down to meet his gaze. “Mm?” Your motions were speeding up now, the teasing back firing on you just as you’d suspected it would. “What are you thinking about?” You considered telling him all your thoughts but found yourself unwilling to do so. You couldn’t shake the feeling that he was holding something back.

“I love you.” Your internal revelry was interrupted by his sudden declaration. You wondered if there was a reason he felt compelled to repeat himself. “I love you too.” You lowered yourself down to where your chest pressed against his. “I love you so much.” Your lips met, Elijah rolling your hips for you as you focused on the pleasure. It didn’t take long for you both to explode into orgasm, tiny little aftershocks tingling up your spine. You rolled over back onto your side of the bed. Elijah wiped your thighs with a damp cloth, obviously having zoomed into the bathroom the second your weight was off of him. “Have you fed?” you asked sleepily, offering you wrist. “I’m alright.” Was Elijah’s someone strained reply. “Elijah.” You warned, thrusting your arm out as far as you could without actually moving. He licked the skin on your wrist before biting down, drinking far less than he could, and probably should, have. He then offered you his wrist.

You drank gratefully, knowing that you couldn’t afford to be walking funny in the morning at your dissertation defense. “Thank you,” you murmured sleepily, tugging his arm in silent demand. Elijah wrapped his body around you, having already cleaned himself up and pulled on his pajama pants. He was silent, his arms holding you close enough to feel his heart beating against your chest. You smiled into his shoulder, burrowing closer.


	7. Going Home

When Elijah woke you up the sun was shining in full force and you could hear movement coming from the living room. “The movers are here but they can’t start moving anything big until you’re awake. Let’s go out for breakfast.” You yawned, stretching up to kiss his lips with your morning breath. He chuckled, “Come on, you have two hours to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and get to the University.” You sighed, laying back against the pillow. “I don’t wanna.” Elijah disappeared into the bathroom, turning the hot water on. Steam began billowing out into the bedroom. Elijah appeared in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. “Come on, darling. Time for your shower.” You crawled out of bed, padding over to join Elijah, still in the nude. Elijah had lost his pajamas, holding the shower door open with a sinful grin.

“Oh, Mr. Mikaelson are you suggesting I join you? How scandalous!” Elijah chuckled, narrowing his eyes at you, “I must insist, Ms. Y/L/N. We shan’t waste any water.” You laughed, jumping into the enclosure and leaning your head back to bask in the hot water. “Sometimes I wonder how you haven’t melted with the temperature you take your showers in.” You giggled. Elijah ran his hands down your back, gripping your hips tightly. “Now we have to be quick…” he murmured huskily, pushing you forward. You glanced back at his face, seeing his eyes roaming over your bare flesh. Your stomach growled, ruining the mood. Apparently last night’s activities burned through the Chinese food faster than you’d expected. Elijah squirted body wash onto your back, washing you utilitarianly. You pouted but let him work, feeling your stomach gurgle in protest.

Your blazer hanging over your arm, Elijah escorted you through the cafés small entrance way, choosing a table for two by the window. You smiled at the peppy blonde waitress // as she bounced towards you, your fingers drumming the table nervously. Elijah caught your hand, bringing it up to kiss the palm soothingly. “What can I get you both?” Elijah turned to you. “Pancakes and bacon, please,” you requested. “I’ll have the same,” Elijah smiled, “We have about 45 minutes before we must leave. I expect arriving 15 minutes early would be appropriate.” You nodded, biting your lip. “You’ll do amazingly, I promise.” You smiled weakly, your stomach grumbling in the quiet café. You blushed, wrapping your arms around the curve of your midsection. “Maybe I should skip breakfast, I feel like I’ll just throw it up all over the committee.”

“Nonsense,” Elijah declared, “It would be worse to go in with your stomach rubbling such as it is.” You bit your lip, stroking the fat, long buried insecurities riding on your performance anxiety’s coattails. “You look beautiful,” Elijah assured you, leaning over to kiss your nose, “I can’t imagine how you have been stolen away from me in all the times I’ve been away.” You snorted, not exactly ladylike but the idea of anyone taking you from Elijah seemed preposterous. It always had. He raised his eyebrow, “Something funny, love?” He seemed genuinely confused. “Elijah you took 800 years to be mind but I’ve always been yours.” He frowned, taken aback. The waitress interrupted at that moment, setting down two plates and stepping back. “Can I get you anything else? Anything to drink?” You fixed your eyes on her, “Tea for my boyfriend and I’ll have some orange juice.” She smiled, “Coming right up!”

You turned back to Elijah, hoping he wouldn’t start an argument in public. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’ve said it before but I don’t I’ll ever truly say it enough times. I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through at the hands of my own selfishness. I truly don’t deserve this chance you’ve given me.” You swallowed, your eyes stinging with the effort to hold back tears. “I should have said something, it’s my-“ “Don’t say it,” Elijah interrupted, “Because it’s not. Don’t lie to me to make me feel better.” “Our pancakes are getting cold.” It was a bit of a cliché but you couldn’t think of anything else to say. You honestly didn’t blame him for never seeing you as anything more than what you were. You valiantly managed to finish your breakfast without bursting into sobs but when you left the café you couldn’t look at Elijah or the brightly shining sun that didn’t match your mood at all. “Y/N,” Elijah begged, pulling you into an alley.

He wrapped his jacket around your shoulders before pushing you against the wall and trapping you there with his arms. “Please say something.” The Original looked dangerously close to crying, his face contorted in pain, your ankle buzzing angrily. “I- I don’t know what you want me to say. It’s in the past. Maybe we both should have done things we didn’t, or not done things we did. I just don’t want to talk about it because it hurts to think that it could ever go back to that. Or worse.” Your voice was lowing, cracking with unshed tears. You sniffled. Elijah kissed you. “I know that you don’t know this very well. But I am a man of my word and I give you my word that what we have is here to stay. I will never leave you, even if you ask me to I’ll be hiding in the shadows, making sure you’re safe. I don’t often make mistakes and when I do I don’t repeat them.” He held your chin firmly, forcing you to look him in the eye.

“I love you and that will never change.” You leaned your head against his shoulder, still fighting the tears that threatened to ruin your make up. Elijah stroked your back, pulling you to rest your weight on him. “Shh, shh,” Elijah murmured, filing away everything he’d learned today for the future. He was good at that, remembering details. “We don’t want to be late for your defense so we should start going now, shall I call us a cab?” You smiled, shaking your head and wiping the few stray tears that had gotten past your lashes. Elijah nodded, telling you silently that your make up hadn’t been ruined. The walk to the university gave you some much needed time to breath and calm down before you appeared in front of the committee. “Are you feeling better?” Elijah asked, kissing your cheek goodbye. You nodded. “I’ll be here at 12:00 to pick you up, alright?” You smiled, gliding away with greetings clouding your mind.

True to his word, Elijah picked you up outside the University at half past twelve. He was pacing when you approached, probably concerned that something was wrong since he’d been there for half an hour. "Well, Y/N?" He waited with bated breath as you inhaled. "They approved it! I got my doctorate!" Elijah laughed, your arms wrapping around each other. He spun you both in a circle. "You mean you got another doctorate." You glared playfully, "That doesn't make it any less incredible." He nodded. "That's true. Come on, I hate to do this but the plane is scheduled to leave at 1:30 and we have to get going now." You pouted. "Don't look at me like that, we can eat lunch on the plane." You took his hand, walking towards his car amicably. "So should I start calling you Dr. Y/L/N? Or is Y/N okay?" You considered it exaggeratively. "As long as you're good you can continue calling me by my first name."

Elijah grinned, opening your car door with a dramatic bow. He flashed to his side, stepping into the car with inhuman grace. "You shouldn't do that in public," you scolded. He shrugged, "I'm saving time." As the Philadelphia streets passed out your window you fell into a highlight reel of the time you'd spent there. When you first arrived you'd known no one. Now you were leaving several good friends. None of them compared to how close you were to Elijah but maybe that was because you didn't want to get that close. They were going to die, relatively soon considering your own lifespan. It had happened dozens of times before and eventually you didn't want to be sad anymore. That's why you were so quick to accept Elijah as more than an occasional visitor. When you out live everyone you know, 800 years of acquaintances creates a deeper bond than 8 years of deep friendship.

Speaking of the Original vampire, he was watching you as he drove, looking for any sign of distress. "Are you sad to be leaving?" He asked, seeming both concerned and curious. You shrugged, "I knew I'd have to leave soon. I was pushing it when I claimed to be 18 and I'll be pushing it to claim I'm 30 so it's about time I moved on anyway." He nodded in understanding, having gone through the same situation countless times. The only difference is he had his siblings. You had no one. Well, you used to have no one. Now you had Elijah and his siblings as well. You looked forward to introducing yourself as Elijah's girlfriend when you arrived in New Orleans. Something about being his sent a tingle up your spine. You'd been calling the vampire 'your' Elijah for years but for him to claim you was titillating after so long of being unsure. 

"When we arrive at the airport we'll be going straight to the plane, everything is already taken care of." Elijah explained with a straight face, "Once we get on the plane I'll send for the lunch I had prepared and we'll be up in the air in under 10 minutes if all goes well." You couldn't see any of your luggage so you assumed Elijah had already brought it to the plane. "Was there anything wrong when you were there earlier?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand. I was tying up loose ends all morning." You returned your own quizzical look. "Then who brought my stuff?" Elijah laughed. "Rebekah will take care of clothes, not much of what you had will be appropriate in the South. I wasn't aware you had any keepsakes." Your eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't you ask me?" He glanced at you, obviously not expecting your reaction.

"I didn't think of it I'm sorry. It's standard procedure when we relocate to get all new things. I had your effects put into storage." You calmed down slightly knowing he hadn't just thrown them out. Either way the rest of the ride was silent, Elijah giving you your space and you too annoyed with Elijah's assumption to talk. You arrived at the airport at 1:15 and true to his word the two of you were escorted straight to the hangar where you boarded the Mikaelson's family jet. Or one of. You weren't sure if they had more. While you boarded, Elijah stepped away to make a phone call. At 1:25 exactly Elijah embarked and the doors were shut. The plane left the pavement just as Elijah had said, at 1:30. // You were still sulking, annoyed that Elijah was taking liberties with your life after less than a month of dating. You did notice, however, when he disappeared as soon as you reach cruising altitude. You weren’t mad enough not to sneak a peek every once in a while.

You stared out the window for a while, too angry to get comfortable. If you were being honest with yourself you were being ridiculous but that didn’t mean you shouldn’t have been consulted before Elijah decided to move you across the country with nothing but the clothes on your back. You ire filled internal rant was interrupted by a picnic basket being set in front of you, a pleading Elijah shifting at your side. “I thought we could have a picnic on the plane since you said you loved them so much.” His voice was quiet, cautious, something you hadn’t seen from him before. You opened up the basket silently, pulling out to sandwiches and handing him one. He sat down across from you, still studying you nervously. “It will take a few days but your personal effects will be transferred to storage in New Orleans with the rest of my family’s things.”

He paused, “I didn’t want to make assumptions and store them with ours in the first place but I see that wasn’t the issue.” You swallowed, “There so much in my life I’m not in control of Elijah. We need to talk about these things.” He nodded, “I see that now and my apologies will never be enough.” I looked up at him, his big brown eyes making it hard for you to stay bad after he fixed his mistake. “I think another two or three might do it.” He smiled, “Well, the picnic is one, sending them down to where they will be accessible is two. How else shall I apologise for my transgressions?” You giggled, taking a bite from the chicken salad exhaggeratively. “Well, I will need some cooler clothes when I arrive. A shopping spree would be nice.” Elijah shook his head, “I’m afraid that’s impossible. Rebekah would veritably murder me if I were to infringe on her shopping time.”

You laughed, ignoring the momentary spark of concern when he’d denied your request. You were being bratty. “How about a date then? Something nice and romantic that doesn’t cost more than the GDP of a mid sized African nation?” Elijah raised his eyebrows, “Romance as the common folk do? I’ll have to ask the servants.” You stiffled your chuckling with more sandwich, the realisation that he’d actually used that voice in everyday life at some point or another causing you to choke on your food. “Are you alright?” the Original stroked your back, having flashed into the seat beside you. You nodded, drinking some of the sparkling cider out of a mason jar that you’d dug out of the basket during your coughing fit. “What’s the worst accent you’ve ever had to use?” He raised an eyebrow, “French in Napolean’s court was terrible.” “Favourite language you’ve learned?” you continued, wondering how long he’d humour you.

“Thai, though it was called Siamese when I learned it.” You grinned. “Is this your request then? Twenty questions?” You were honestly surprised he knew that game but definitely not complaining. “Yes, so I have 18 more questions and you have to answer them honestly.” You thought about your next question, not wanting to waste any since you didn’t know if you’d ever get this chance again. “Who was your first love?” It was a bad idea and you knew it the second it came out of your mouth. Elijah’s eyes turned stormy, his smile downturning into a frown. “You don-“ You started, taking it back immediately. “Her name was Tatia. She is dead now.” You swallowed, not sure whether reaching out to comfort him would be a good idea while you were talking about his past lover. You searched frantically for another question, something lighter. “Why do you always wear suits?”

No luck, Elijah’s expression didn’t change, “Dressing well hides the monster that lurks beneath the surface.” “You’re not a monster.” You weren’t sure if Elijah even heard you, he didn’t seem to be on the plane at that moment. “I try not to be,” he responded finally, averting his eyes out the window. You stayed quiet this time, mentally berating yourself for screwing up the one chance you had to learn something about Elijah. All you wanted was to know him like he knew you. “You still have 16 questions, my dear.” You looked up as Elijah studied you, all traces of sadness gone. “I didn’t think you wanted to play anymore.” Elijah didn’t respond, tilting his head in silent encouragement. “What’s your favourite year for wine?” “1657.” He didn’t seem keen to elaborate and you didn’t know enough about expensive wines to understand even if he had. “What was your favourite cover?”

“Rebekah got in as a lady in waiting to the queen of France while Niklaus attempted to woo Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. Kol acted as a guard while I became a trusted advisor of Louis the fifteenth.” You giggled, “Fancy. I was acting as a healer in Moldova around that time.” Elijah chuckled, “We were safe and happy. Kol has always loved being a warrior, he often took the role of guard. He was a muskateer at one point, though he got kicked out for, shall we say, salicious behaviour with the queen’s ladies in waiting.” Your laughter quieted as you thought of another question to ask. “If there was a cure for vampirism would you take it?” “There is a cure. Or was, it’s gone now.” You swallowed, determined to lighten the mood. “I mean like a vaccine kind of cure. Like some kind of flower in the Himalayan mountains that cured vampirism and restored, like it just pressed unpause so you could live a normal life today, would you?”

He shook his head. “No. Because you’re not a vampire and you’d still be immortal.” Your chest tightened at his words. “Besides, Niklaus would never take it and I couldn’t leave the world to face his wrath alone now could I.” Apparently he recognised the need for a lighter atmosphere as well. “Tell me more about your family,” you requested, “I’ll keep the rest of my 20 questions for a rainy day.” “Where to begin?” Elijah snickered, “My family is complicated. Kol and Rebekah have only recently returned after spending some time away. Niklaus is power hungry but sedated, for the moment. My parents are both dead, having tried to kill my siblings and I multiple times. My eldest sister Freya is a witch, having hibernated for the past thousand years on an off to preserve her youth thanks to my aunt Dahlia who we also killed.”

“We? Also?” you prompted, having trouble following Elijah’s story. “I’m sorry, I’m trying to be succinct but it isn’t working. My mother turned my siblings, my father and myself into Original vampires. My brother Niklaus killed my mother for putting a spell on him that prevented him from becoming a werewolf, since he is not my father’s child but the child of a werewolf from our village. However, Niklaus told us my father killed our mother and so we fled, over a thousand years ago.” You nodded, “Alright so who is Dahlia and how is Freya not a vampire then?” Elijah sighed, “Freya was given to Dahlia, my mother’s sister, for performing a black magic spell to allow my mother to have children. Dahlia put a spell on Freya to keep her young in which she would hibernate for a hundred years before waking up and aging for one year. The cycle would then repeat. However, my aunt Dahlia was evil and we killed her to stop her from killing us.” 

You were taken aback by his matter of fact tone. This was the first you’d heard of anything like this. “How can you talk about killing someone like that? So flippantly?” you questioned, studying Elijah’s stoic expression. He averted his gaze, “I’d hoped to speak to you about this earlier but…” You swallowed. You knew that voice. It was the ‘I’ve done something bad and I need you to tell me I’m not a monster’ voice. You’d heard it a couple of times over the years. “Whatever it is I can take it.” Elijah looked up at you, studying your expression. “You do not know much of my life up to this point. With you I am free to forget the worries that come with my family and my race but there are times when things must be done. Things that I wholeheartedly wish that I don’t have to do. I will protect my family, including you, and there is nothing that can stop me.” He paused, “Including loss of life.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean Elijah? Whose loss of life?” “I could not name them all.” Your stomach dropped. “Are you telling me-?” “I’m telling you that I’ve killed people, many people. Many not necessarily bad but they were a threat. I have killed people in bloodlust and I have killed people as strategy. You knew that but you have no idea how great the number really is.” His eyes bored into yours before flicking away. Your mouth felt dry as you searched for something to say that would ease his pain but not downplay the seriousness of his admission. “Have you…” your voice trailed off as you studied your hands. You looked him in the eye, “Tell me you always had a reason. That you’ve never killed out of boredom or spite but always for a reason.” Elijah looked pained, “I try to have a reason. But you must know. No one hurts my family and gets away with it.”

You hadn’t known how serious Elijah was about his family since you’d only met them once or twice each. You didn’t know what it was like, you had no family so you couldn’t exactly judge him for wanting to keep them safe. “Have you ever killed a child?” Your mind searched for some way to redeem him after what he’d just admitted. What do you say to the person you love when they tell you they’re a murderer? “No. I would never.” His eyes were serious. He opened his mouth to speak, stopping, closing it before reopening it once again. “When we were first turned, Niklaus went on a killing spree. I followed him out to the woods to tend to him and Tatia followed me.” Tears filled your eyes, immediately knowing where the Original’s story was going. “She was afraid, I do not blame her. She ran away and I followed, to explain, to calm her down, to do something.”

“She fell and scraped her hand and as we were arguing she slapped me and I smelt the blood. I begged her to run but she wasn’t fast enough and I… I fed from her until she could not possibly survive. It was her blood that bound Niklaus’ werewolf side and her descendant that set him free.” Tears streamed down your face freely, “You killed her.” It was all you could get out. Elijah winced, nodded in shame. You stood up, trying to process without screaming or sobbing. You collapsed onto Elijah’s lap, “Oh my god Elijah I’m so sorry!” He was startled, that’s for sure. Not by the pitch or volume of your voice but by the fact that you were comforting him as you cried. You saw him as a victim instead of the monster he and everyone he knew assumed him to be. “I’m so sorry, you must have been so upset!” His arms wrapped around you, corded with muscle and shaking ever so slightly.

“I hated myself for what I did to her. My mother put a spell on me to allow me to forget it and every other terrible deed I’ve done over the centuries. But she took it away when she tried to convince me to become human.” You stroked over his jaw, the slight stubble scratching along your palm. “But you didn’t take it.” He nodded affirmatively. You settledd your head under his chin, your hand resting on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” he asked after several minutes of silence, “We still have around two hours before we arrive in New Orleans.” You nodded wordlessly, exhausted from the emotional turmoil. Elijah didn’t speak. God you loved his ability to sense your mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I don't proofread cause proofreading turns into editing turns into nitpicking turns into rewriting turns into hating everything so I just leave it be. I'm pretty particular about being accurate with spelling and such when I type anyway (it slows me down a little but oh well) so hopefully there's not too many mistakes.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any suggestions for writing as Elijah (and soon the others but that's in the next chapter) please let me know cause it's difficult to get their old world charm in writing, especially when I'm jumping from Physics Homework to Writing or French Homework to writing or just being a Canadian teenager to writing. Any complaints at all really, let me know...
> 
> But also praise because I am a delicate flower that needs sun shine and happy words to grow (write). I have two chapters written out already and then another two or three to write before my next prewritten chapter (I jumped to the ritual scene, sue me).


	8. Starting Over, But Not Starting New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst in this chapter! Yay!

Arriving at the airport in New Orleans was a subdued affair. Elijah stayed close by, his eyes darting around protectively. You had slept on the plane but that didn’t mean you weren’t still tired. Sometimes you wished your life was a little more stable, a little less emotional. It was like a roller coaster that you hadn’t agreed to get on and couldn’t get off. A car had been hired to bring you to Elijah’s family’s home. You sat in the back while Elijah reluctantly took shotgun. The ride was silent, you staring out the window at the scenery and Elijah facing straight forward with his elbow on the door frame. You picked at the nail polish on your fingers uncomfortably. New Orleans was beautiful, bustling with activity. Your over active brain kept trying to convince you people were watching the car pass but you ignored the little voice of paranoia, instead studying the different kinds of people. You picked out more vampires than you expected.

Deciding to ask Elijah about it later, you leaned your head against your arm as it rested against the window and fell back asleep. You didn’t wake up until after dark, presumably having been carried in from the car by Elijah. You were in a lavishly decorate room you hoped was Elijah’s. You couldn’t see any identifying marks but then again you doubted Elijah was very sentimental after a thousand years of constant reinvention. You slipped into the hallway in bare feet, your heels having disappeared while you were asleep. You made it to the end of the hallway to a grand staircase, stopping at the top as you caught sight of Elijah sitting with his siblings. He was reading a large leather bound book while Klaus drew and Rebekah fiddled on her phone. “Come down, Y/N. You’ve met Rebekah and Klaus already.” You took the stairs carefully, one step at a time. Elijah looked up as you reached the bottom.

His smile took your breath away. The book was removed from his lap and he gestured for you to approach. You did so, still nervous to be in such a large, opulent house. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. You nodded, “You should have woken me up though.” He stroked your face. “Plenty of time for meetings. Hope’s in bed I’m afraid. Kol is at a bar trying to get drunk and probably flirting with any girl stupid enough to come near. Freya’s off on some witch hunt.” Klaus found his joke funnier than you did. Once his laugh quieted, you looked at Elijah. “You told me about Kol and Freya. Who’s Hope?” Elijah frowned, his hands lowering to your shoulders and then your hips. “I had hoped you would meet her in person.” It wasn’t an answer but you shrugged. “Alright, I can stand the suspense until the morning.” Elijah kissed your forehead, resting his chin on your shoulder.

You sat like that for a while, each of you off in your own little world. “While this is a tantalizing conversation, I am in desperate need of a long hot shower.” She ran up the stairs with vampire speed, not giving you time to say anything in return. “Elijah, why are there so many vampires in New Orleans?” you asked quietly, playing with the fingers of his hand. “It is a supernatural hotspot. A safe haven if you will.” “We built this town,” Klaus bragged, unbidden, “We were kings.” You frowned, still uncomfortable directing your questions to anyone but Elijah. “Were. What happened?” “We had to move on,” Elijah explained gently. You nodded, satisfied with his answer. “Well then, how did you two reconnect after all these years?” You snuggled into Elijah, content to let him deal with his younger brother on his own.

“We never lost touch, I’ve been seeing her several times a year since we first met, except for the periods of time in which I was daggered, of course.” The group was silent for a time, the only sounds being Klaus’ pencil on paper and the thrum of the shower upstairs. The water turned off near an hour later. Rebekah reappeared, her hair in a towel and her pajamas covered in a robe. Neither of her brothers acknowledged her arrival. You yawned half way through a muttered hello. "You slept all afternoon how are you still tired?" Rebekah asked. "It's been a long couple of days." Rebekah thankfully accepted your admittedly vague answer, turning back to her phone. Klaus set his sketchbook aside, swivelling to study you closely. "So, Y/N, tell us about yourself." You blushed, uncomfortable with being put on the spot. "I don't really know what to say," you admitted sheepishly. Klaus laughed. "Come on love!" "Let's play Never Have I Ever."

Elijah immediately started shaking his head the second his sister began speaking. "Okay. What're we drinking?" Rebekah cheered, zooming away and reappearing with a bottle of high quality Whiskey. She poured a round of shots for the four of you. "Never have I ever..." Rebekah started, intent to begin the game. Elijah still looked uneasy. "Never have I ever gotten a doctorate degree." You, Elijah and Klaus drank. You raised an eyebrow at Klaus. "Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson, Doctor of Archaeology." You glanced at Elijah. "I have several, chief among them an actual medical doctorate." "I didn't know that. I have a medical doctorate too. One in psychology. Latest was Environmental science." You were blushing but no one said anything. "Never have I ever slept with a man." You and Rebekah drank. Elijah chuckled, "You crawled into my bed during thunderstorms Niklaus."

He glared, glancing at you with a light blush just peeking through over his razor sharp cheek bones. "That's not what I meant." Elijah shrugged, drinking anyway. Niklaus followed reluctantly. "Never have I ever hit a pregnant woman." Klaus drank, his glare burning into his brother's eyes. You gasped. Your eyes widened. "I'm not proud of it alright?" He grumbled something you didn't catch, something that caused Elijah's expression to darken. "Never have I ever killed anyone." You watched as all three vampires drank. You swallowed. "If you don't wanna know, love, than don't ask," Klaus suggested. "Never have I ever had sex with a Mikaelson." You drank, frowning. "That one's not fair," Elijah pointed out. Rebekah shrugged, "Drink or make drink." She flipped her hair as she spoke. "Never have I ever participated in a beauty pageant." You and Rebekah drank. Elijah smirked, hiding it from his siblings and giving you a meaningful look.

"It was a long time ago and I needed the money." Rebekah laughed at your attempt at defending yourself, "I just like being told I'm beautiful." Elijah wasted no time turning his gaze to his sister, his eyes hardening. "Never have I ever slept with a Vampire hunter." Rebekah drank, giving her brother a dirty look. You had to think about it. "Never have I ever fought in a war." Elijah and Klaus drank. "Too many." Elijah murmured softly. Klaus nodded in agreement. Everything was quiet. "Never have I ever raced in an Indy 500." Elijah drank. You raised an eyebrow. And so the game went. It seemed that there was quite a few interesting experiences that the Originals had had. You weren't getting nearly as drunk as you'd first expected but that might be because you had very little life experience compared to the three vampires. “You’ve never tasted human blood?” Rebekah asked incredulously after you, admittedly cheap, declaration.

You shook her head, “I don’t need it, why would I?” She made a small sound of understanding, leaning back against the headrest. “I think I’ve had enough for one night.” Klaus declared his agreement, standing up with a stretch. “Yes I believe Y/N and I must go to bed as well. Tomorrow will be a rather tiring day I’m afraid.” You nodded, your mind wandering to all the little details that moving to a new town required. “We need to go shopping. And I should get a job.” “Shopping, yes. Job, no. It isn’t safe for you until we know the particulars of yesterday’s attack.” Klaus raised an eyebrow, settling back into his seat. “Attack?” You had forgotten you had an audience. You looked to Elijah for backup. “Y/N was attacked by a werewolf. I have yet to locate a pack or determine a cause. As such you will not be leaving the house without someone to protect you.”

He said the last part directly to you, looking you in the eyes and begging you to understand. “After the new moon we can rediscuss depending on the strength of our connection. If I cannot reliably sense when you are in danger I cannot let you roam around by yourself if some unknown party wishes you harm.” You sighed deeply. This was the downside of Elijah’s love for you. He got bossy. “I can protect myself.” The three vampires didn’t look convinced. “I can!” you cried indignantly. “Please, Y/N. I do not wish to restrict your freedom, it is not what I want but for my own peace of mind. Rebekah will take you shopping, Freya can take you to the library. There are no shortage of persons to aid you in escaping my prescence if that is what you’re worried about.” You frowned. “That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m independent, Elijah, I always have been.”

He put his hands on either side of your face, kissing your lips gently. “I know and I do not ask you to give that up. I just ask that you bear with me until we have this danger sorted out.” You nodded, unable to stay firm in your position when he gave you those big brown doe eyes and frowned so hard the little space between his eyebrows crinkled and his jaw set and it almost looked like he was going to cry. He was damn good at guilt tripping. “I love you.” He murmured, thanking you with his tone. “I love you too.” Rebekah chose that moment to clear her throat. “I heard shopping and since that is my area of expertise I’ll be at your bedroom door at 11 am sharp so we can have an early lunch and spend the afternoon reinventing your wardrobe.” She hadn’t even seen your clothes and she was already insulting them. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	9. Waking Up to Sunshine

You and Elijah took the morning to spend some much needed quality time without any emotional turmoil. Elijah brought you breakfast in bed as soon as the sun rose and you stayed in your pajamas and talked until you were practically bursting with new knowledge about Elijah’s life and family. He was determined to keep Hope’s identity a secret, which made you slightly suspicious but in a good way. At 10:30 you finally decided to get out of bed, if only to ensure you had time to meet the remaining family members before the Original woman dragged you off for retail torture. You valiently restrained yourself from protesting when Elijah changed into a suit. You could understand style but he looked so damn good in a tshirt, with his biceps straining the fabric and the clear outline of his pectoral muscles giving you decidedly unclean thoughts.

All you had to wear was the outfit you’d worn to your interview, which had somehow been laundered sometime in the night. You decided not to ask. Elijah ran a hand through his hair to tame it, a movement you couldn’t help but follow with your eyes. “Enjoying the view?” the vampire asked teasingly. “Immensely.” You smirked, strutting out the door without a glance back. Something about Elijah’s cockiness brought out your own. When you reached the top of the stairs you stopped, waiting for Elijah catch up and offer introductions. “Kol, Freya, I’d like you to meet Y/N, my girlfriend.” Freya sat on the couch with a book while Kol sat eating a bowl on cereal in a pair of tight fitting boxers. You blushed. “Kol if you’d please?” Kol glanced down, mirth dancing in his eyes as he pulled a cushion to conceal his lap. He was built similar to Klaus but with Elijah’s features. You could see the resemblance.

Freya glanced up with wide eyes, “Oh, how rude, it’s nice to meet you Y/N. I’m just puzzling through this spell here…” She looked back down at the book, her voice trailing off as she once again became entranced with whatever was on the page. Elijah offered you his hand, leading you down the stairs as Klaus appeared from the kitchen, trailed by a young girl. You raised an eyebrow. “Y/N, this is Hope, my neice, Klaus’ daughter.” Your face lit up, despite the fact that the child was hiding behind her father. You seated yourself on the couch, leaning forward and smiling soothingly. “Hello, Hope, my name is Y/N. I’m a friend of your uncle Elijah.” She studied you with a light in her eyes that seemed to go beyond her years. “Daddy said you would be staying with us because somebody is out to get you.” You frowned slightly, pulling a small smile onto your face after a second of serious consideration.

“He’s right. Your uncle Elijah has promised to protect me.” You considered continuing but ultimately decided to leave it at that. She ran over, climbing onto the seat beside you, presumably for a closer look. “Daddy said people don’t like you for what you are. People don’t like me for what I am either.” Your frown reappeared. “That’s not true, Hope,” Elijah chastised gently. “Yes it is. Not everybody but lots of people. We’re the same then?” You shook your head, “No, Hope, I’m something different, I’m not a hybrid.” “Daddy said you’re like an old witch.” You smiled again, the little girl’s presence undeniably calming. “Y/N is older than the witches.” Elijah explained. “All the witches?” “All the witches. Older than the oldest witch ancestor too.” Hope nodded seriously. “So you came before the witches then. You’re not a witch.” “She’s a guardian.” Klaus explained, striding over to gather his daughter in his arms.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, a certain little girl has to get ready for ballet practise. She’s been chosen as the Swan in a production of Swan Lake.” You could see the pride in Klaus’ eyes as he carried the giggling child up the stairs with human paced steps. “Rebekah tells us you’ll be doing some kind of ritual at some point next week?” Elijah’s shoulders stiffened, pulling you onto his lap protectively. “In the next couple of days yes. Elijah’s mark will be appearing on the night of the new moon.” “His guardian mark?” Freya questioned, setting her book aside and reaching for your ankle for permission. You extended it, assuming she could feel the magic that emenated from it. “It’s remarkable what kind of inherent magical abilities you have. A spell could do this but a spell can be broken. This… this is something entirely different.” Her voice was lilting and breathless in awe. You blushed at her close scrutiny.

“I heard this ritual involves the rest of us going on a little road trip,” Kol smirked, drawing everyone’s attention. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out like some kind of immortalised teenager. You supposed it fit, considering he had to be at least 2 years younger than Elijah, probably more. Your cheeks enflamed further as you ducked your head into Elijah’s chest. He didn’t seemed disturbed by his brother’s questions. In fact, something close to pride filled his features as he glanced down at your hair covered head. He kissed it, wrapping his arm more securely around you and waiting for Freya to release your foot before responding to Kol’s baiting. “Yes, it is unclear what exactly will happen since there is no precedent, at least not that we know of, of a vampire mating with a guardian. We will learn as we go but it is likely no one in this house will be getting much sleep when the time comes.”

Kol’s eyes were dancing with light and mischief, “Well, darling, if you ever get bored of stuffy old Elijah here, I’m right down the hall.” Your eyes widened, your mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. You could practically feel Elija’s death glare as it passed over your head. “H-has anyone seen Rebekah?” you stuttured suddenly, tripping over your words. Your mouth felt like it was full of cotton. “She left the house a little over an hour ago, said to remind you she’d be back at 11 am and to be ready. Unfortunately for me but perhaps lucky for you she is insisting I come along and that we ‘make a girls’ day of it’ as she so eloquently put it.” Freya’s distateful grimace prompted a small giggle to fall from your lips. “I was wondering about that. How come she has such modern speech patterns while the rest of you insist on using grammar of days gone by?”

“Well spoken women make men uncomfortable, or so I’ve been told,” Freya asserted, pulling the large tome she’d set aside earlier back onto her lap. “Girls love the accent, they always say I speak like a gentleman. But yes, Bekah’s been taunted for the way she spoke in the past. She’s subsequently acutely aware of how she ‘should’ talk.” Kol confirmed Freya’s words with a languid stretch, strutting off into the kitchen without a trace of shame. “Why isn’t he wearing any clothes?” you whispered feverishly to Elijah, glancing at the door in case he came back to hear you talking about him. “Because he likes making people uncomfortable,” Elijah raised his voice to normal volume, “And no matter how quietly you speak he’ll still be able to hear you.” Unable to blush any darker you decided to just stay quiet and hope no one mentioned your social faux-pas.

When Kol reappeared he’d somehow found a pair of jeans and a henley, a jacket slung over his shoulder like some kind of super model. You once again cursed whatever witch craft had given all vampires some kind of supernatural hotness. “I have things to do, darling, so we’ll have to catch up more later. Maybe this time you’ll invite me when you start getting into the alcohol.” Elijah chuckled, “You knew we were here, you could have waited.” “Oh, brother, you know I’m not one for waiting around. In any case, I’ll be expecting something extra when we do get around to getting to know eachother. Elijah, Freya, don’t burn the house down while I’m gone.” The roguish vampire grinned at you, “I try to remind them often, since it’s a distinct possibility in this family.” And then he was gone. You saw him run out the door but you weren’t used to using the heightened aspects of your senses so it surprised you when he disappeared from view so suddenly.

“Well then,” Elijah chuckled, “you should get ready for Rebekah’s return.” “This is all I have,” you reminded him gently, “Nothing to get ready.” He nodded, stroking the back of your hand as your thoughts turned to the argument in the car the day before. Freya coughed. You turned your head to find Rebekah standing with one hand on her hip in the archway. “Well then? Are you ready?” You stood in reply, bending down to kiss Elijah on the mouth gently before Freya took you by the arm. Surprisingly, the younger Mikaelson sister led the way to a sleek black car. Not knowing anything about cars, all you knew was that it was expensive and seemed practically new. You got in the back as Rebekah slid into the driver’s seat. It took Freya several seconds to round the vehicle to the passenger side, during which Rebekah tapped her nails on the steering wheel impatiently.

“Alright then, here we go.” Freya murmured as the engine purred to life. You took comfort in knowing you weren’t the only one less than thrilled to be going shopping. In addition to not knowing Rebekah very well, you also didn’t know what was in style or what style Rebekah had decided to shop for. To top it off, you knew that the two Original women would never allow you to pay for the clothes yourself, which meant it was almost like Elijah was paying which you did not want. But you had no choice because the car was moving and you were off to sisterly bonding time with the Mikaelson girls.


	10. Evening Routine

Stepping out of the car after a day of shopping with Rebekah had to be the most satisfying feeling you’d ever felt. Not only had you survived, you might even have enjoyed yourself just a little bit. You were anxious to be away from Elijah after spending practically all your time with him for so long but it was nice to have some girl time. Rebekah wasn’t nearly as bad as you expected, she even listened when you told her ‘rocker chick’ wasn’t your style. Instead, you’d gone for what you hoped to be the female version of Elijah’s style, all blouses and blazers and pencil skirts. After much whining you’d permitted Rebekah to buy one (just one) pair of over the knee black boots with a heel that looked impossible to walk in even with your better than average balance. But they didn’t have to come out of the closet, or so you told yourself. At one point you sent Rebekah and Freya away, not wanting to have to explain your less than conservative choices for undergarments.

But other than that you’d spent the day together and lived to tell about it. Elijah was waiting at the door when you arrived home, obviously feeling your separation as keenly as you did. He stepped forward to grab an arm’s load of bags, ferrying them into the mansion without a word. Rebekah and Freya had both bought some things but their items were in the back seat since yours had filled up the trunk. Kol laughed as he approached. “I see the Mikaelson girls have converted you to a shopping enthusiast?” he teased, grabbing some bags without being asked. “Thank you. And no, but I do need clothes and it’s been a while since I changed my style.” He chuckled, running into the house with his vampire speed. He seemed to be the only one that used it freely, you noted. You took a few bags yourself, knowing Elijah would freak out unnecessarily if you took too many.

Speaking of, the eldest Original appeared at the bottom of the stairs as you strolled through the door. He smiled, kissing your lips delicately. “I missed you while you were gone. I wasn’t expecting you to be out so late.” In fact the sun had almost set by the time Rebekah deemed your shopping trip to be satisfactory. You gave him a brilliant smile, your teeth appearing from behind your lips. “I missed you too. There are some more bags in the trunk to be brought upstairs. “Yours?” the vampire asked with a raised eyebrow. You nodded, giggling at his confusion. He turned his back, the look never falling and you let out an altogether unladylike snort. You covered your face, unsuccessfully trying to stop your convulsive laughter. Elijah was chuckling too now, his shoulders shaking so hard he had to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. You snorted again. Doubling over, one hand on his knees and the other on the wall, Elijah dissolved into laughter.

It took you both several minutes to calm down. Taking the stairs two at a time, the bags swung against your thighs as you practically ran away before you could burst out laughing again. It felt good. It really did. Elijah appeared with the rest of the bags seconds after you entered the room. Pushing you up against the door and slamming it shut. His lips hovered over yours, his chest pressed to yours and his hands on either side of your face. “It feels so good to see you smiling. You don’t smile enough,” he said. The Original Vampire kissed up and down your neck fervently as if he was trying to breathe oxygen through your skin. You yearned for him but you pushed him back a little bit. He stepped away but didn’t remove his gaze from yours. “We… we should wait until the new moon,” you declared uneasily. You weren’t sure where it came from but something told you to wait. Elijah nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“I understand if you don’t want to-“ “Oh, I want to.” You stepped forward to place a hand over his heart, looking down to collect your throughts and attempt to explain where your sudden desire for chastity came from. “Sometimes it’s like my ancestors are speaking to be through my subconscious. This is one of those times. I guess it’s a custom or something? But whether there’s a reason or it’s just superstition, that’s how I feel.” Elijah nodded, stroking your face and kissing your forehead. “I understand. Let’s go see if Hope is looking for some playmates.” You breathed a sigh of relief, following the original down the stairs with your enhanced speed. Rebekah looked up from her phone, startled by your sudden appearance. “I wasn’t away you had enhanced speed,” Freya said from the couch. You shrugged, taking a seat beside Elijah with several inches between you.

Kol raised his eyebrow teasingly, opening his mouth to make a comment undoubtably both sexual and snarky. “Little ears, brother, little ears.” Klaus seemed to have perfect timing, ushering his daughter in to sit down on the floor with a box. “What’s that?” you asked in a low voice. “A puzzle.” Hope didn’t even spare you a glance as she opened the game and dumped out the pieces. She immediately began pressing pieces together randomly. “Want me to show you a secret?” you asked. Your voice had lowered into a conspiratorial whisper, your eyes darting side to side at the seemingly oblivious adults around you. The sweet girl nodded passionately, her full attention now on you. “Start by looking for the outside pieces.” You picked up a piece that seemed to have a kitten’s paw on it. “Once you have all of those, filling in the middle is way easier.

Hope’s eyes widened and immediately her little head bent to her task, picking out the edge pieces and putting them off to the side. You slid to the floor to help, limiting yourself to picking up 1 piece for every 4 of hers, not wanting to spoil her fun. The adults seemed to be otherwise occupied as the picture took shape between them. “Hope are you hungry?” Niklaus asked from the couch. “No, daddy.” Elijah laughed softly, “What about you, Y/N?” You glanced up, shaking your head. “I’m good, thanks.” He slid down onto the floor behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and laying his head on your shoulder. “Did you have lunch?” You shook your head. “Then you did to eat. You barely ate breakfast either.” His voice was quiet but you knew that the entire family was paying close attention to your conversation. “I’m not really hungry.”

Hope looked up, a sweet smile on her face. “I’ll eat if you do!” You melted, nodding your assent. “What do you want to eat, Hope?” Klaus demanded, darting over and throwing his daughter in the air. She burst into a fit of giggles, “Pizza! Cheese pizza!” The rest of you joined in with the laughter, Klaus carting his daughter off to order the pizza, presumably. Elijah watched as you stared down at the puzzle. “Are you alright?” he asked softly. You couldn’t answer. You forgot what he’d said the second he stopped speaking. Your vision was swimming, you could hear your heart beating in the silence of the room. “Y/N?” Elijah was shaking you now, your body and head swaying weightlessly. You felt dizzy, your stomach flipped. The world lurched. You were in Elijah’s arms, the world blurring before your eyes.

Your head hurt. You just wanted to sleep. You wanted it all to stop. Your mind raced with everything that had happened as if it were all happening at once. Your clothes felt restrictive, they were too much. You needed them off but your hands weren’t working. They smacked uselessly against your chest, your muscles numb. It didn’t matter. Elijah clutched your body to his chest, you cuddled into him for warmth. “Breath with me,” Elijah begged, “Please, breath with me.” You were going to pass out. Your head was spinning and you were going crazy and everything around was becoming dimmer. Colours didn’t seem nearly as bright. Sounds hit your ears but they were just noise. Someone was screaming. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. You were going to die. They were coming for you and you were going to die and no one could save you. You faded out of consciousness in Elijah’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more angst for the next few chapters so bare with me please :)


	11. Family Time

Hope smiled up at her father innocently. Klaus’ eyebrows were threatening to join his hair line. The flour that smeared across her apron had travelled up onto her face and into her hair. No one had been spared from the horrors of your flour fight. Elijah didn’t seem too concerned, surprisingly, and you were of course used to the mess of baking. Rebekah on the other hand, stood calmly with one hand on her hip waiting for her brother to discipline his daughter. “Were you expecting to bake my daughter in the cake?” he asked you haughtily, the beginnings of a smile threatening his daunting expression. “Don’t blame my girlfriend, Niklaus, blame your daughter.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “She’s the one that started throwing baking supplies.” Klaus knelt down beside his daughter, “Is that true?” “It flew everywhere daddy!” Klaus’ stern exterior cracked and he laughed his heart out.

Hope wrapped his arms around his neck, flying into the air as he stood up and leaned against the door frame. “Can somebody please scold the child, if only because she’s absolutely ruined my new suede boots?” You giggled, snorting softly as you’d been doing all day. The Mikaelsons had taken it as a group task to make sure you weren’t dwelling on the panic attack you’d suffered the night before. No one mentioned it and Elijah stayed close by all day. “Oh, Bekah but surely you knew the risks when you decided to bake in such expensive footwear?” Kol asked mockingly from the couch. “I wasn’t even baking! I was trying to get a glass of water!” You smiled into Elijah’s chest, the not-often used muscles protesting. It was almost 5 o’clock and with the red velvet cake you’d made in the oven, it was pointless to assume anyone was going to be cooking anything, especially with the mess you’d made.

“I’m thinking Chinese food.” Elijah chuckled into your ear as Klaus playfully lectured his daughter on the importance of respecting Rebekah’s footwear. “I’m thinking the same thing. The cake will be out in about half an hour then it’s just cooling, frosting and chilling. It’ll probably take two or three hours to cool but I’ll make the frosting after dinner. It’ll be ready before Hope’s bedtime but… it’ll be a lot of sugar.” “Auntie Y/N! You have to let me have some of the cake tonight I helped make it!” Okay so maybe Hope wasn’t nearly as enthralled in her father’s lecture as she seemed to be. “Not if it’s past your bedtime, love.” Klaus wrapped his flour covered daughter in his arms. “This little mess needs a bath, if you do decide to order in, make sure to get Lemon Chicken for Hope and extra vegetable rolls. They somehow always get eaten.”

You didn’t miss the glare he sent towards Kol as he passed. Kol shrugged. Elijah suggested you use his shower first since your hair would need to dry so you followed Klaus and Hope’s lead, heading into the bedroom to chuck off your dirty clothes and grab a fresh towel. Heading into the adjoining bathroom, you pulled your shirt off over your head and coughed through the cloud of flour that floated around your head. The water sufficiently steamy, you stepped into the shower, nearly slipping as you did. You banged your head against the wall as you fell. Elijah heard the bang, sprinting up the stairs to find you on your hands and knees. “Y/N! Are you alright!” he grabs your arms, hauling you up and staring into your eyes. “I’m fine, Elijah. My head just hurts. Ow. Ow ow ow.” He sighed, relief written across his face.

“I just banged my head.” You continued. He nodded, his eyes stubbornly stuck to yours. You glanced down to your naked body, a flush working its way up your chest, over you neck and across your cheeks. Elijah let go of you, stepping back uncomfortably. “I’ll leave you to finish, then.” You coughed, nodding quickly and averting your eyes. Elijah disappeared out the door, closing it quietly. You swallowed. “Okay then…” Twenty minutes later you were squeaky clean and only mildly red in the face. It made no sense to be so embarrassed about your run in with Elijah in the bathroom but something about your decision made it seem taboo to see eachother naked. Nevermind the fact that you could close your eyes and be immediately bombarded with images of Elijah’s body from practically any angle. Tan skin, smooth muscles and-

“Penny for you thoughts love?” You had somehow managed to find your way into the hallway where Hope and Klaus watched you curiously. “Oh, um, nothing interesting. Is the food here?” Hope shook her head, “Uncle Elijah said not for a while.” Speaking of… “Elijah, bathroom’s free!” you called down the stairs. Elijah kissed your cheek from behind. You turned to face him but he was gone. “Will you help me with my puzzle, Auntie Y/N?” You nodded your assent. Following the child down the stairs, you had already reached the living room when your preoccupied mind got around to processing her words. “Hope, I’m not your auntie.” Hope looked up at you wisely, “But you will be.” Well you couldn’t fight with her on that, you would like to marry Elijah one day. When he was ready. “I can’t find the other flower, auntie Y/N,” she complained, oblivious to your inner turmoil.

You mechanically picked it up and handed it to her. “Thanks, auntie Y/N!” Her logic was flawless, especially since you were living together and she had to call you something. Lots of cultures had their kids call adults aunt or uncle. You felt hands on your shoulders. “I can ask her to stop if you like.” Klaus offered uncharacteristically. You tilted your head back to look at his face. He was serious, at least it looked like it. “It’s alright,” you murmured, “she can call me whatever she likes. Unless Elijah has a problem.” Klaus chuckled. He maneuvered his body down to the ground, lounging across the space between you and Hope. He picked up a piece, putting it in place casually. “No Daddy!” Hope cried suddenly, “This is my and auntie’s puzzle! You can’t help!” Klaus very slowly moved his hand back, taking the piece back out and putting it on the side. Hope huffed, scrunching up the pieces with her little hands.

The room was silent then, the only sound in the house the quiet splashing of water on tile. The last piece in place, Hope glared at the puzzle forlornly. “Something wrong, Hope?” The young girl pouted, turning her glare on her father. “It’s not the same. Daddy ruined it.” She stood then, smoothing down her skirt and stomping over to Kol. She raised her arms in a universal signal to be picked up. Kol pulled her onto his lap, still busy on his phone. “Daddy what’s-“ Hope called out the second her eyes hit the screen. Her sentence ended abruptly. “Enough phone for tonight then. You’ll learn when you’re older.” Hope pouted behind his hand, obviously not happy at being left out. “Hope you probably don’t want to know.” Rebekah offered from the couch, finally looking up from her own device. The doorbell rang then, interrupting the beginning of a very awkward conversation for everyone involved.

Rebekah disappeared down the hall, returning with a seductive smile on her face and the delivery boy in tow. “Bekah, can you not wait until after dinner to break out the drinks?” Kol complained surprisingly. She huffed, an older version of her niece’s petulance from less than ten minutes before. “Leave.” She commanded, her pupils dilating with her compulsion. The boy turned and walked out. “Did you even pay him yet?” you asked curiously. “Oops.” Rebekah tilted her head before commanding, “Spring roll please.” Footsteps echoed from the upstairs, disturbing the quiet of the living room. Elijah took the stairs two at a time, stopping at the bottom of the staircase, presumably to decide where to sit. “You took longer than usual brother. Did you run out of shampoo?” A glint in Klaus’ eyes hinted at a double meaning to his words but you didn’t understand what he was insinuating.

“In fact, I did.” Elijah ground out between gritted teeth, taking a seat on your left and piling the greasy Chinese food onto his plate. The Mikaelsons laughed, even Freya, though you and Hope just watched cluelessly. “Anyone wanna explain?” you prompted irritably, spearing a piece of chicken with your chopstick. “Later, love, I’m sure Elijah will explain himself later.” “Are you waiting until the ritual then?” You turned your head to study Rebekah, the inneundo making sudden sense. Your cheeks flushed, sending the originals into another fit of laughter, this time at your expense. Elijah stroked the back of your hand soothingly, hiding his laughter behind gritted teeth and sparkling eyes. “Yes, it’s just something that my ancestors want me to do. I get these feelings sometimes, from the connection that having their magic creates. This was one of them.”

“Well, if you need to stay in a guest room to…” he chuckled, “repress the cravings, we have several.” You didn’t answer, bending your head to catch a ball of noodles in your mouth. “Shouldn’t you be taking the cake out sometime soon?” Elijah asked, mercifully changing the subject away from your lack of sex life. “Yeah, I’m just waiting for the timer to go off.” Halfway through your sentence, of course, the time did go off, chiming away from the kitchen. The smell of Chinese food had momentarily overpowered the smell of red velvet cake but the second you took it out of the oven you had six hungry eyes watching you. You bit into the vegetable roll you’d brought into the kitchen, setting the timer to fifteen minutes and placing the hot pan on a cooling rack. “Go finish your dinner,” you laughed, mussing Hope’s hair as she approached the steaming cake.

She pouted, turning and sulking back into the living room, the adults following closely. You turned the oven off, grabbing one of the bowls that had been set in the drying rack to put it away. “No need for that, princess, someone will take care of it later.” You frowned, turning to place your palms on your boyfriend’s substantial pectoral muscles. “I don’t want to be a freeloader.” He chuckled. “That’s what servants are for. Come finish eating. Please?” You sighed and followed, “I’m not a princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite things about the casting for TVD/TO is that pretty much all of the Originals are pasty ass brits and then Daniel Gillies and Nathaniel Buzolic are both tan ass New Zealander/Australians.


	12. The Waiting Game

Later that night, as you frosted the cake and sipped on a glass of white wine you remembered the woman from the restaurant. Glancing around as you went, you darted up the stairs and unplugged your phone from the charger. You hadn’t used it since you left Philly so you shouldn’t have been surprised that the flashing icon read ‘No Service’. “Elijah?” you called, traipsing down the hallway in search of your boyfriend and his phone. “In here, love.” While you weren’t calling for Klaus you rightly assumed he was with his brother. Behind the door was an opulent study where Elijah sat behind a desk and Klaus rolled a piece of paper between his fingers. “Can I borrow your phone?” you asked after staring at the piece of paper for an inordinant amount of time. Elijah placed his phone in your hand, watching you sweetly. “It’s just paper, princess.” Elijah promised as his brother unrolled it to show it was empty.

You nodded, “Uh, yeah, right. Thanks.” You fled the room, feeling stupid for your assumption. Why would Klaus even need drugs? Would they even work on him? You stopped back in your bedroom, pulling the business card out of the drawer you’d hid it in when you first arrived. Apparently Renée Hawthorne was a real estate agent in the Philadelphia area. You smiled slightly at that, she had that kind of look about her. You returned to the kitchen to make the call. You dialed the number before you could chicken out. Three rings and the line connected. You took a deep breath, stirring the frosting as you went. “Hi, Renée, it’s Y/N, from the restaurant? I don’t know if you remember me…” “Yeah!” she interrupted cheerily, “With the pretty dress, I remember you, what’s up, is everything okay?” You swallowed. It was now or never. Well, now or later. “I had another panic attack and you seemed to know something about them.”

Breath caught in your throat, you waited. “Of course, give me just a sec and we can talk.” Heels clacking on linoleum filled your ear for several minutes. “There we are, I just wanted to get somewhere more private. What did you want to talk about? Is everything okay?” You nodded, spooning up a glob of frosting and smearing it on the cake. “Um, yeah, it is now. I just, had another panic attack and I thought maybe you could help me figure out what they’re about?” You cringed, “Not that I expect you to be a therapist or anything, you just seem to know and I… I don’t really know many people where I am. I moved to New Orleans a days ago.” The sound that came out of Renée’s mouth was something between a gasp and a cough. “Really? That must have been fun. Are you stressed about the move?” You contemplated it for a second, your hands working the cake on autopilot. “Not really. Everything was taken care of by my boyfriend.”

“Were you planning it or was it more spur of the moment?” The woman on the other end prompted. “We were planning it but it got moved up…” You wondered if you should tell her about the attack. She was human, but you could say it was a break in. “Y/N, honey? Are you there?” “Huh? Yeah, sorry just got a little distracted.” “How long have you been dating your boyfriend, if you don’t mind me asking.” “Elijah and I were complicated for a long time. Elijah is my boyfriend’s name. He needed stress relief and at some point I fell for him. Recently the dynamic changed so I guess the answer is not very long. Three weeks or so.” Cringing, you emptied the rest of the frosting onto the cake. That sounded bad. “So you’ve only been dating three weeks but you moved half way across the country for him? Maybe you’re moving a little fast? Even if this is what you wanted you’re bound to get whiplash.”

You snorted, “That’s a bit of an understatement.” Despite the fact that you weren’t talking into your phone, your new friend made a sound of confusion on the other end. “Sorry, just mumbling to myself. That’s true, what you said. I just can’t believe that he actually wants me. More than just, ya’know, the physical way. I never thought he could actually care about me beyond the normal human to human compassion he shows everyone.” “Well, how do you feel about him now that he does return your affection? Do you still feel as deeply for him as you did when your relationship was one sided?” “Yes. Even more, if anything. There’s this whole other side of him I never saw. It’s like I’d been his mistress for years and then suddenly we got married and I’m seeing him during the day. The way he interacts with his family, the little habits I never saw when we spent our time together in bed…”

The more you spoke the more you felt silly for panicking. “Y/N, do you know the difference between a panic attack and an anxiety attack?” You frowned. “No?” “They’re similar but at the same time, different. An anxiety attack, your mind won’t shut up. A panic attack, your mind shuts down. Do you get what I’m saying? You have panic attacks where your brain just gives up and stops working. There’s no point in looking for an outside cause because there isn’t one.” She paused, the line silent for a brief moment, “Besides, even if there were a certain thing that triggered it you’d just want to avoid that thing which isn’t healthy.” You nodded, her matter of fact tone helping sort out the jumble of thoughts in your head. “I suppose that’s true.” You could hear her smile. “It is. Now I can’t say for sure but I’m confident that the more comfortable you get with your new life, the less the panic attacks are going to be a problem.”

“Thank you, Renée. How’s your fiancé doing?” It wasn’t exactly inconspicious but you felt bad just calling to ask for her help. “He’s great…” her voice took on a wistful quality, “Really great. Actually, I have to call him now if there’s nothing else.” “No-no I’m sorry to keep you.” Your cheeks flushed. “Don’t worry, honey, it’s nothing. Call again sometime. Can I save this number to reach you?” “No,” you twirled the cake on the spinner, smiling at your finished creation. “This is my boyfriend’s phone.” You continued hastily after several long seconds of silence. “Oh, okay. Well, if you get your own, send me a text and I’ll save the number.” “Will do.” You promised, hitting the end button and moving your creation to the fridge. “We should probably let the cake chill just to get the most out of the frosting.” You murmured, peaking into the study. The entire Original clan had gathered, Hope colouring on a little desk off to the side while the adults surrounded Elijah.

“We were just speaking about you. The attack, did the wolf say anything to you?” You glanced at Hope, seemingly unbothered by the topic of conversation. “No, he just attacked. Why? Elijah I told you I didn’t want to make this a bigger deal than it needed to be. I’ve been attacked loads of times, it’s bound to happen when you’re as powerful as I am. People want to get me out of the way, or use me or God knows what. You don’t need to kill everyone he’s ever associated with.” “I don’t like to hear that.” “We need to send a message.” You knew Klaus had a thirst for blood, it was in his nature. You just didn’t know how hard it would be to dissuade him. “If we find out why he did it,” Rebekah reasoned, “specifically,” she amended at Klaus’ glare, “then we can decide if a larger show of power is necessary.” The boys nodded their ascent. “Are there any groups specifically we should look into?” Freya questioned.

You nodded, “The Triad, it’s a coalition of witches, werewolves and vampires that think they can use my power for their own gains. And any of the remaining travellers. They’re the ones that committed the genocide of my people in the first place.” You paused, taking a deep breath. “They might have used Silas as an excuse but they were really just jealous of our power.” “Just how much power are we talking about here?” Elijah sent his brother a glare, “You don’t have to answer him. Kol-“ “It’s alright, Elijah. It would take more than a dozen of the most powerful travellers to match the strength of one guardian child. They are nothing. They flaunt what power they have, using their numbers to intimidate others. The witches were right to prevent their congregation, their greatest strength comes from eachother, each addition traveller doubles the magical abilities of the group.”

Klaus whistled, “Glad we haven’t had to deal with them. Caroline says they’re a pain.” “Who’s Caroline?” you asked, moving farther into the room and perching yourself on Elijah’s knee. “Just a girl.” “The girl he’s in love with who doesn’t love him back.” Kol teased. Klaus flicked a pencil in Kol’s direction, the younger man catching the projectile easily. “It’s true! He’s been pining for years and refuses to give up on her despite the fact she’s not interested.” “Have you asked her out?” Klaus snorted, turning away. “Like, on a date?” you continued. He paused, “Not in as many words, I’ve invited her to Paris, Romania, Morocco.” “How about… dinner?” The conversation was quickly making Klaus uncomfortable. He gave you the evil eye. “I’ll take that as a no, so why don’t you? Ask her to dinner, take her somewhere nice within a reasonable distance.” Elijah wrapped his arm around your waist protectively.

However, Klaus seemed to actually consider the idea. “I don’t suppose it’s a bad idea.” “What do you have to lose?” Kol goaded, flashing out of the room before his brother could throw anything else at him. After a couple minutes of silence, Klaus got to his feet. “I’m going to call her.” You smiled, watching Klaus leave the room. “He seemed almost,” Rebekah smirked, “nervous.” Elijah chuckled sofly, smothering the sound in your neck. “So you said something about cake?” Rebekah grinned. You laughed, nodding your head, “Give it a little bit of time to chill, what time does Hope have to go to bed?” “Klaus’ll say 9 but she’s usually up til 10.” “I heard that!” Klaus shouted from the other room. You both giggled. “Then we have a little time.” Hope looked up slowly from her colouring book, obviously belatedly recognising her name. “What? Did you say something auntie Y/N?”

“No, sweetie, don’t worry about it.” “Okay.” She returned to her colouring book. You and Rebekah shared a look. “Do I need to worry about conspiring women now?” Elijah asked, looking between you and his sister with a look of feigned concern. You settled back into his lap, kissing his check softly and smiling, “Nothing to worry about, darling.” His fingers ran up the left side of your torse, pulling your body tighter against his. “Did Kol leave? Because I don’t know if there’ll be any cake left over tomorrow morning.” You bit your lip, wondering where you could hide a piece of cake from 3 vampires, a witch and a little girl with a sweet tooth. “Oh, I’m around,” Kol drawled from the doorway, winking salaciously, “Just give me a shout when you’re ready to serve.” His double meaning hit you like a pound of bricks, causing you to shift uncomfortably and glance back at his brother.

Elijah’s eyes were studying the innocent smirk on Kol’s face, probably working through his words just like you were. “Relax, I meant the cake. Don’t worry, darling.” Somehow his tone of voice wasn’t comforting. Rebekah coughed slightly, looking supremely uncomfortable under her unflappable façade. You glanced back at Elijah in silent question. He shook his head, stroking your hip gently. “Just the wrong choice of words, probably,” he murmured. You weren’t so sure but there was no point in arguing without making a scene. “Auntie Bekah can we go shopping tomorrow? I want a new hair ribbon. I don’t like this one anymore.” You thought the little bow was adorable, holding back Hope’s long brown hair. “Really? What colour this time? Pink again? Purple?” She shook her hold, holding up a pencil crayon. “I want one just like this.” It was a vibrant red, a strong colour for sure.

“Any particular reason?” Bekah asked, probably just to fend off the silence a little longer. “Because that’s the colour when you bleed.” The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The other inhabitants must have heard the young girl’s innocent declaration because soft footsteps approached the study. Klaus stood in the doorway, phone in one hand and his chest bare. “Caroline, I’m going to have to call you back.” The small voice emitting from the phone stopped for a second before resuming. Klaus pressed end call, placing the phone on a shelf as he approached his daughter. “Hope, whose blood are you talking about?” She shrugged, looking up at her dad with her head slightly cocked to the side. “Everyones. I see it on TV, on the playground, in my dreams-“ Klaus scooped her up, flashing out of the room in an instant.

“Why is she-?” you couldn’t finish your sentence. A little girl dreaming about blood had to mean something was wrong. “Do you think she’s getting visions?” you asked Freya, who had remained in the doorway after Klaus had gone. “She is incredibly powerful, just like all the witches of my mother’s line. But I don’t know what kind of visions she’d be getting…” She glanced down the hall. “He’ll want answers, maybe you can give them.” She nodded, giving in to your coaxing and heading off down the hall. Rebekah followed, obviously intrigued and concerned in equal measure. You stayed on Elijah’s lap, turning so your legs hung over the side and your back leaned against the armrest. You nuzzled your face into Elijah’s chest as he sat, silent and brooding. The space between his eyebrows furrowed, showing his concern. “She’ll be okay.” You weren’t sure who you were comforting, the Original or yourself.


	13. Counting Down

Looking back the days passed faster than you had realised at the time. Being unable to touch Elijah in the way you wanted to was killing you and having a similar effect on him. Twice Elijah gave in, licking you to orgasm and refusing to let you return the favour. Instead, his showers got longer and longer. Knowing that he had resorted to taking care of himself killed you but every time you considered giving up and just taking him, your flushed body was cooled by an unknown force. Now, you sat on the bed, waiting nervously as Elijah paced across the room. From what you knew, his mark would show sometime in the early hours of the morning when the world was at its darkest. You hadn’t exactly been staring at the clock when yours appeared so you weren’t entirely sure how the process happened. “It’s going to hurt,” You warned for the billionth time, “If you don’t want to go through with this I can-“

Elijah stalked over to you, pressing his hands to your face and leaning down to kiss you passionately. “I want this,” he assured you simply. You nodded, struck dumb by the heat of that one kiss. Bekah peaked through the doorway with a raised eyebrow, “Are you two really going to just sit and wait? It’s only 7 o’clock it’s not even dark out!” She seemed more annoyed than she was, having been arguing with herself over calling some boy she missed. “Rebekah this is a very serious matter, we need to prepare.” Elijah walked towards her, his steps sure and steady. In contrast, your hands were shaking and you had to steady yourself on the bed as you followed him over to the doorway. “Prepare what? There’s nothing you can do except wait and it’s pathetic just sitting there alone. You should be celebrating this is practically a marriage if you think about it.” You blushed at her words, “Rebekah-“

“How do you suggest we celebrate then, dear sister?” You glanced between them, surprised Elijah gave in so easily. “Order a pizza, get as drunk as we can and pretend we’re just normal people for once. Weddings always have alcohol, right Y/N?” You shrugged. “Hell if I know, it’s not like I know a lot of people getting married.” She stuck her bottom lip out, tilting her head to the side in a universal show of agreement. “True enough, come on then, cheese pizza and expensive wine for everyone!” She zipped downstairs while Elijah took the time to walk with you. You were shaking too badly to use your own powers and besides, your stomach didn’t seem to be in the best shape walking at normal speed. “Are you alright? If you’re not feeling well you can stay in the bedroom.” You shook your head at his concern, wrapping your arm around his and allowing him to steady your faltering steps.

“Ah, there’s the lovely couple, shall we go find some rice to throw at you? Or do you have no need of pagan fertility rituals?” Kol joked, earning himself a glare from Rebekah. She was on the phone with Freya, who had disappeared sometime the day before. “I have to call you back, Freya, we’ll talk soon.” She handed the phone back to Klaus, who shoved it in his pocket and settled heavily on the couch. Freya had taken Hope to keep her out of the house until you were sure your ritual was finished. Elijah’s younger siblings would leave sometime after midnight, going elsewhere out of respect for your situation. “We could get toppings if you want.” You pointed out. Rebekah paused, halfway through ordering several cheese pizzas. She covered the mouth piece with her hand. “There is no way I am having that debate while I am already on the phone.”

You glanced at Elijah, allowing him to steady your final step off the staircase. The conversation wrapped up, Rebekah set her phone down and joined Klaus on the couch. Curling up together on the loveseat, Elijah with his arm around your shoulders and you with your head on his chest, you peered at Rebekah questioningly. “What debate? Do you not agree on toppings?” Kol wrinkled his nose, jumping in before his sister could answer, “Bekah likes olives and other vegetables.” “I’m sorry if I don’t enjoy eating assorted meat with a little pizza underneath.” Klaus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I’ll eat both.” “And that’s the problem!” Kol and Rebekah responded in unison. You suddenly regretted asking, your head throbbing. Elijah kissed your temple as if reading your mind. “If you’d please, the stress of your yelling is only adding to the stress of everything else.” The room went silent, the three younger Mikaelsons obvious feeling bad for upsetting you.

“Why don’t we play truth or dare?” Elijah suggested. You gave him a scadalised look. He shrugged even as his sister bounced in her seat happily. “Oh, this will be fun. Oh, so much fun!” You groaned, sighing and shaking your head. “This is a bad idea.” Kol raised an eyebrow. “Do you have some sort of secret you don’t want made public, darling?” he drawled, smirking cheekily. “No but drinking games with your family are always terrible ideas.” “Come on, love, it’ll be fun.” Klaus implored. You sighed, nodding your assent. Rebekah flashed away, appearing seconds later with five bottles of wine. “Is a bottle each really necessary?” you asked, still not convinced. “Absolutely.” Klaus and Kol responded in tandem. You groaned, watching the blonde woman set the bottles down on the table and take her seat. You cuddled deeper into Elijah’s arms.

“Who should start?” Rebekah asked with a clap of her hands. “Elijah, since it was his idea,” Klaus suggested. Elijah turned to you with an innocent smile, “Y/N, truth or dare?” “Truth.” You responded immediately. “How do you feel about the end pieces of a loaf of bread?” You laughed, not only at Elijah’s silly question but also at the look of sheer betrayal crossing Rebekah’s face. “I feel bad for them but they just don’t taste like bread.” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Y/N, it’s your turn now. Please don’t disappoint me like my brother.” You glanced at the three vampires, turning your eyes to Kol. “Kol, truth or dare?” Kol considered it mockingly, “I’ll take a dare, I’m not afraid.” You bit your lip. “I, er, dare you to…” your mind raced, “eat a spoon ful of peanut butter.” Rebekah threw her hands into the air with a huff. “Alright from now on if your truth or dare sucks you have to take a drink.”

You flushed, biting back an apology and reaching for a drink. Elijah stopped you. “She said from now on,” he pointed out, pulling your body back against his chest. You nodded, laying your head on his shoulder, watching the game progress with hooded eyes. “Y/N, truth or dare?” Kol asked several hours later. The majority of the game had been incredibly mild, probably due to the fact that everyone was related and you were off limits. You chewed your lips for a second. “Truth,” you said in a small voice. Kol’s smile grew exponentially. It was the first time that Kol had gotten a chance to dare you and you were understandably nervous. “Are you submissive to all men or just my brother?” Elijah wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you back as he sat forward. “Kol that is unimaginably inappropriate.” Elijah turned to you with a concerned expression, “You do not have to answer that.”

Rebekah was studying you, also wearing an expression of concern. “I think the game is over.” She grabbed the mostly empty bottles of wine and stood up. “It’s past midnight, we’ll get out of your way.” She grabbed Kol by the back of the neck and yanked, forcing him up if he didn’t want to lose any hair. He didn’t seem anywhere near repentant but at least he didn’t press the issue. Neither you nor Elijah moved until the door slammed shut behind Klaus. You reached for more pizza. “I do not want you to think that your sexual preferences in any way define you, Y/N.” You chewed your pizza silently. He sighed. “Look at me.” Silence. “Princess look at me.” You looked up, meeting his eyes. “You are stronger for your submission, not weaker. Giving yourself over to me is not something of which to be ashamed.” Your eyes flickered away but your face remained facing Elijah. “I love you, princess.”

You smile, “I love you too, Elijah. I just wasn’t prepared to talk about our sex life with your little brother.” Elijah smiled sweetly, his expression giving you fuzzy feelings in your stomach. “And that it is, our sex life. It does not leave the bedroom. Or the kitchen if no one’s home and you’re feeling particularly adventurous.” You laughed out loud, wrapping your arms around Elijah’s neck and kissing him passionately. Elijah pulled back suddenly, his hand flying to his chest and pressing against the fabric of his dress shirt. “What’s wrong?” you asked worriedly, undoing the top two buttons as you spoke. There on his chest was a mark identical to the one on your ankle. You sighed, pulling him in for another kiss in relief. His hands slid down your side, pulling your body closer to his as he went. You gasped, feeling Eijah’s mark through the shirt.

You pushed his blazer off of his shoulders, making quick work of his button down as you struggled to gain more skin. “Elijah, I need you.” You begged, kissing his mark desperately. His entire body shuddered. Your vampire boyfriend picked you up hurriedly, flashing up to the bedroom and climbing over you on top of the bed. You pressed your upperbody against his desperately, searching for more friction and enjoying the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to sincerely apologise to anyone who had to read the really sucky ending that was originally up. I was just trying to finish it so it came out really sudden. Also, I have to wifi at my apartment so I can only post from my parent's house at the moment.


	14. Finally Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut. Did I mention smut?

You moaned, Elijah’s mark hot to the touch and buzzing in sync with your own. You wrapped your legs around Elijah’s waist with a surprising amount of flexibility. “You look incredible.” Elijah murmured into your ear, taking a break from dominating your lips. Your breathing was ragged and uneven, your chest practically spasming with lack of oxygen. Elijah rolled you over so he could use his hands, holding onto your thighs hard enough to leave bruises. You cried out in pleasure. You grinded on him wantonly, the darkness of the new moon covering your bodies like a second skin, every touch sending sparks up and down your spine. You needed him inside you. You needed him inside you immediately. Elijah was obviously having similar thoughts as he ripped your new blouse down the middle. “I liked that shirt,” you panted breathlessly, smirking at Elijah. He chuckled, smirking back and throwing you onto the bed. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

His pants disappeared along with his boxers, his newly exposed skin setting fire to every inch of yours. You gasped, wrapping your arms around his neck and grinding up into him. Your skirt suffered a fate similar to your blouse but you managed to kick your panties off fast enough to spare them. Elijah just sat over you, staring down at your body in the darkness. Despite the fact that your eyes were closed you could feel his eyes roaming over your body. If looks could kill Elijah would have dropped dead, at least, you tried your best to be scathing despite being overtaken with want. He laughed, the volume breaking through the silence of your frenzy. “All you have to do is ask, my darling.” Elijah stroked up and down your thighs, teasing you with just the head against your slit. “For god’s sake Elijah if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to leave and go find Kol because I daresay he will!”

Your words had the desired effect. Elijah’s entire length slammed home, sending you into your first orgasm of the night. The beauty of vampiric endurance was that Elijah waited patiently while you clenched around him, stroking your hipbones lovingly. As you came down, he flicked your clit, leaning over you to growl into your ear. “I hope you know that comment is going to have consequences,” he promised, rubbing his thumb against your sensitive nub. You moaned, “You’re the one that pushed me to it, don’t blame me if I get impatient and have to find-“ thrust “relief-“ thrust “elsewhere!” Your voice rose an entire octave, stars appearing in your vision. Elijah had pulled your legs up to better angle his thrusts and brushed your mark against his as he did so. It was a strange position and you wondered for a second how that was evolutionarily advantageous if your marks were so far apart on your bodies.

That thought flew out the window. Elijah kissed your mark, barely letting you come down before sending you into yet another orgasm. His control was astounding, his thrusts still measured and even to give you the most pleasure possible without giving himself too much stimulation. You reached up, pulling at the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. He’d enterred you less than five minutes ago and he’d already given you three orgasms. His hands finally vacated your waist, only to pinch a nipple when you least expected it. “Oh god Elijah!” you half begged, half moaned. You were suddenly eternally grateful that Freya had insisted on everyone leaving the mansion, your moans surely echoing through the building for anyone with half an ear to hear. “Please, please, please, god so good, so god good, good god so-“ Your babbling cut off as Elijah flipped you over, pressing your head against the bed and pulling your hips to his.

He went even deeper in this position, something you hadn’t thought possible seconds before. His one hand tangled in your hair while the other rested against the curve of your rear. “You look so hot face down ass up.” Elijah declared, smacking your asscheek lightly. Your answering moan shouldn’t have been a surprised but he spanked you harder, experimenting with force to find the strength needed to make you moan the loudest. He timed his thrusts so that his hand fell when he was almost completely pulled out, pulling you back onto his dick with more strength than you had ever thought you could take. At some point you had started screaming, your orgasm refusing to end with his constant pounding and the rain of handprints across your bottom. “Your pussy is so tight around me.” You hadn’t even noticed Elijah lean over you.

He fell to the side, seating you on top of him with your head on his chest. He either moved too fast for you to realise or you were more out of it than you thought because it barely took a second for your entire body to be resettled on his lap and his punishing pace to be resumed. You whined out in pleasure, your clit dragging along his pelvic bone with each thrust. Elijah slowed down, pulling you across his shaft deliberately as your eyes stared out blankly, hopefully meeting his. He kissed you gently, this new speed allowing you to come down from the incessant euphoria you’d been feeling and actually enjoy the sensations that came along with your new mark. You could feel Elijah’s love for you through the connection, almost like you could feel sweat on your skin or Elijah’s body pressed against yours. It was palpable, everything he’d been telling you for weeks and you couldn’t be more grateful to finally have Elijah like you’d always wanted.

Your eyes were finally working again and you found yourself staring into Elijah’s eyes as you rode him. Your hands were together on either side of his torso as he allowed you to moving up and down leisurely, the majority of your lust sated for the moment. The air around you felt cold against your bare skin. You leaned down, capturing Elijah’s lips with yours and pressing your sweat slicked upper body against his. His hands ghosted over your back softly, stroking the skin with practised fingers, rubbing the knot between your shoulder blades and kneading the still smarting skin at the top of your butt. In turn you placed your hands on Elijah’s chest, running gentle fingers across his pectoral muscles and down to his abs. You broke the kiss to lick between his pecs, earning a delightful groan in response. You moved lower, sliding yourself off of him and taking his cock into your mouth.

Elijah’s hand went into your hair, pulling lightly. He was surprised, you could feel that. You’d never actually given him, or anyone, a blowjob before but it felt right. Once he realised that he let you have your fun, exploring his skin with your mouth. All of the worries that had prevented you from experimenting faded away as he laid back and moaned softly at your ministrations. You had hoped your enthusiasm would hide the fact that you had no idea what you were doing. “Mmm, right there, like that, use your tongue.” Elijah prompted softly, stroking your face. You thought you could feel his eyes on you so you looked up, hoping to better gage his reaction by the expression on his face. Elijah gasped, pulling your head away hard enough to make your eyes sting with tears. He pressed down on your side, guiding you onto your back and crawling over you. He rested himself on his forearms, sliding his entire body against you to give himself the space he needed to enter.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing your closed eyes as you moaned, completely forgetting your momentary pain. “I was just embarrassingly close to finishing inside your mouth and I thought it better to show you how much I love you the traditional way.” He chuckled to himself, “There’ll be time for that later.” You licked Elijah’s open lips, pulling his head down as his fingers tangled in your hair. He was close, you could feel it now as your own orgasm approached. You had been so busy focusing on his dick that you hadn’t been paying attention to the fact that you could literally feel what he felt. Elijah dragged his pelvic bone across your clit one last time, sparking your final orgasm. Sometime during your ectasy Elijah found his own, pressing his hips against yours tightly. Your eyes fluttered tiredly, Elijah collapsing beside you without even cleaning up first. You fell asleep without a second thought.


	15. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely comments I finally got my writing mojo back :) I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this and hopefully fill in the first time jump (where I write ahead to try and get myself reaquainted with what I want to do with the story (I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell that)). Also have some stuff coming up for Adventures with the Mikaelsons so look out for that.

"Well, I'm still tired. And a little sore. Definitely was not expecting sore." Elijah chuckled, stroking your back gently. You buried your face in his chest, kissing the line between his chest muscles gently. "I thought you were sore." Nope, no reaction. He had to be just as tired as you were. "I am but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate what's mine." Elijah's eyebrows shot up, "Yours? My darling, Y/N I must warn you that there are consequences to using such language." You giggled. "And what might those be?" You teased, stroking his abs possessively. He pinned you in the blink of an eye, hovering over you just out of reach of your lips. "First, my love, that makes you mine." He stroked your hip gently, his eyes burning into yours. "Second, that makes you responsible for accompaniment to any and all events until such a time that you give up your status as 'girlfriend'. You giggled, his fake serious tone randomly reminding you that he was a formidable businessman.

"And it makes you responsible for my lack of appropriate wardrobe, therefore we really should get up and fill it out, don't you think?" "Have you not gone shopping with Rebekah yet?" You nodded sheepishly. "But I want you to come with me so I know you like it." Elijah laughed, his muscles rippling as he stretched. "I've loved everything you picked out so far." His eyes darted pointedly to your lingerie from the night before. “Not just that stuff, I mean clothes clothes. I don’t know what kind of style you want for me.” The Original paused, studying your face for several long seconds. “You can have whatever style you desire. Do not choose to satisfy me, choose to satisfy yourself.” You blushed, “I don’t go   
clothes shopping a lot, especially since I was in school for so long. Too much money is suspicious.” “Well, my dear, money is no object for my princess.” He kissed your lips gently.

“I’m not a princess, Elijah.” You murmured against his skin. He pulled back, “Well then, Queen Y/N, I believe we are wasting precious shopping time.” You laughed, watching his naked ass walk away from you, probably to find clothes. You stretched in bed, sighing happily and closing your eyes again. You loved Elijah but you did not love his early morning wake up calls. “I can practically hear you falling asleep, my queen. Do not make me carry you into this shower with me.” You laughed, standing up and repeating your earlier stretching. “I’m up, I’m up. I need something to eat before we shop though.” Elijah didn’t respond as you picked out a pair of jeans and a nice blouse from your shopping trip with Rebekah. Elijah appeared in the doorway to the bathroom with a smile and your tooth brush. You glowered good naturedly, stepping in to brush your teeth and reemerging two minutes later to Elijah completely dressed in a perfectly pressed suit.

“What did you have in mind for breakfast, princess?” “Pancakes and eggs and bacon and toast and-“ “Hungry, are we?” Elijah was laughing at you, good naturedly of course. “I believe the word you’re looking for is starving.” Your mockery didn’t go unnoticed. You skipped away innocently, ignoring Elijah’s narrowed eyes. “You swore to never speak of that.” You took the stairs two at a time, a wide grin gracing your face. “What have you done?” Rebekah asked warily as you settled down beside her. You shrugged, your eyes meeting Elijah’s innocently. “Y/N has broken a vow I hold most seriously in my heart.” You rolled your eyes at his dramatics. “Elijah we both know if you really couldn’t stand my teasing you wouldn’t have told me that story.” Klaus nodded, pointing at you without a word. Evidently, he agreed.

“Well, Klaus can take you out to breakfast if that’s the case.” Struck with an idea you pulled her ankle up onto your knee and gently stroked the mark, watching as Elijah came undone before your eyes. “Stop that.” His voice was hard with just a shadow of need. You continued, your smile growing. “Stop that right now or we’ll have to postpone shopping until next week so help me god.” You pulled your hand away slowly as Elijah’s eyes opened to meet yours. “That was very rude.” You stood. “Well then next time you’ll know not to try and stand between a hungry woman and her breakfast.” Elijah growled softly, chasing you out to the car at human speed. “Where do you suggest we go, given that you seem to want to eat an entire restaurant worth of food.” “Does your family not… own any breakfast restaurants?” Elijah shook his head with an amused expression on his face. “Unfortunately my family’s enterprises consist of night clubs almost exclusively.”

“Well then a chain will have to do. IHOP is probably the best option.” Elijah chuckled, putting the car in gear and setting off in the direction of what you assumed to be IHOP. He glanced at you every so often, his eyes gravitating away from the road and over in your direction. “Have you any idea what the mark is, exactly?” You nodded, pulling your foot up onto your knee again and uncovering the mark. “It’s a symbol from the Maori tribe of New Zealand. For soulmate.” Elijah smiled at you, the joy on his face melting your heart. “Can I ask you something?” Elijah nodded, his smile dropping to his usual calm mask. “What happened with Hayley?” If you didn’t know him so well you wouldn’t have noticed the Original’s hands tightening on the steering wheel or the way he trapped his tongue between his lips and slowly released it before answering. “I loved her. But things changed. Rapidly. She made a decision that was incondusive to being with me.”

“I moved on.” The pause between his last two sentences made your heart skip a beat and every doubt you’d ever had resurface. Taking a deep breath and remembering Renée’s reassurances you turned to look at Elijah. “I love you.” “I love you too. And I wish I had the presence of mind to tell you so more regularly.” His hand reached out to take yours. “It’s just so engrained I forget that you would benefit from hearing it.” “I can feel it now. From the mark.” Elijah raised an eyebrow, “I do not feel anything.” He looked somewhat hurt. “It will probably take a while before you start feeling anything. I didn’t feel anything until that night when you-“ Your words cut off as soon as your brain realised what your mind was saying. A wave of guilt washed over you. “When I what, Y/N?” “I don’t know exactly but… I could feel it when you had sex with another woman.”

The car was silent. “I am so sorry.” “You didn’t know. I didn’t know what was going on at the time.” “And every time since?” “I’ve learned to block it out, actually.” Neither of you moved, both of your staring out the front window but your hands still intertwined. You truly didn’t blame Elijah, especially since you never once even considered telling him. He could feel guilty, he should, you reasoned. But you wouldn’t let that stand in the way of your future. The car slowed to a stop in the IHOP parking lot. You glanced at Elijah in his suit, at your nice crisp blouse and burst out laughing. Elijah joined you, reaching over the centre console to pull you into a hug. “I love you, Y/N. And I sincerely look forward to making up for lost time.” His loving smile caught you off guard so you reached up to peck his lips. “I look forward to you making up for it.” You stepped out of the car and led the way into the restaurant.

Once seated you were quickly joined by a young man with a notepad and wandering eyes. “What can I get for you today?” “I’ll have a create your own pancakes combo with chocolate chocolate chip pancakes with fresh banana slices and bacon, bananas foster brioche french toast and peach sweet cream cheese crepes. Also orange juice and a bacon temptation omelette, hold the tomatos.” The young man gawked at you. “W- How would you like your eggs? And what side for the omelette?” “Scrambled and fresh fruit please.” “A split decision breakfast with sausage and eggs over easy for myself. And coffee as well, thanks.” The boy wandered away, still looking a little dazed. Elijah took your hand into his, shaking slightly with the effort to hold in your laughter. “I think you startled the poor boy with your order, princess. Are you sure you’ll be able to eat it all?” You nodded, “I’m starving. It’s almost like…”

The both of you turned your eyes to your stomach. It looked the same as it always had but suddenly you couldn’t help but wonder. “We didn’t clean up last night.” Elijah frowned, “I cleaned us up sometime in the early morning but you said you’d need magic to prevent it. Before or after?” “I never got around to looking it up. I assumed we’d use a condom or you’d pull out or…” Your voice trailed off, due in part to the strange look you were getting from a nearby old lady. “I’m sure you just worked up an appetite last night, nothing to worry about. But just in case we should schedule an appointment with a doctor to be safe.” You nodded, “Guardians age to maturity twice as fast as humans. It stands to reason that whatever the normal window is for a doctor’s visit would be halved in our case but I’m not big on biology, how long do humans usually wait?” “Six weeks, I believe, at minimum.”

“Hayley’s pregnancy was first detected by witches and then my brother’s advanced senses but six weeks is the usual time for a doctor’s visit.” “So three weeks from now we’ll go to a doctor and see what we can see.” You ignored his mention of Hayley as best you could. “Absolutely. After breakfast I’ll make some calls and find the best obstetrician available and set up an appointment.” You smiled at Elijah. “Thank you.” “My Queen gets only the best, I will make sure of it. For now, we have breakfast coming.” He nodded to several servers approached with dishes. You dug in happily, all conversation cut off as you started on the dish piled high with bananas. Elijah merely watched for a moment before carefully cutting his breakfast into pieces and eating one piece at a time, his composure being tested as you garnered more and more food on your face but frankly, you didn’t care. You were hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and also that Elijah is believable. I REALLY want you guys to see that Elijah and you (the MC) have a determinedly healthy relationship and that your love is as much a decision as a feeling. You decided a long time ago that you loved him (I mean 800 of putting up with f***buddy status? Definitely love) but you still have to decide that again every day. Anyway. Just the romantic ramblings of a lonely 17 year old.


	16. Moonlight Romp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bitty chapter because it doesn't fit

Shopping was exhausting, you decided about two hours in for the second time in a week. Elijah didn't seem to notice how all the women stared at him, more focused on you which gave you just a little bit of satisfaction. But when you got home you were more than happy to sit on the couch and just rest while he went about taking care of whatever business he had decided he needed to tend to before settling down for the night. “Y/N! How are you feeling this fine evening?” You looked the youngest male Original up and down suspiciously. “What do you want Kol?” “I can’t ask my brother’s girlfriend how she’s feeling? What has the world come to?” Truth be told you were still upset with him for his truth the night before. Kol could obviously see that so he dropped his false bravado and fell into the seat beside you. “I wanted to apologise. I had too much to drink and I wasn’t thinking.”

He paused and you waited. “I’m not used to Elijah keeping secrets from me, I always fancied that we were especially close. When I realised that the woman he’s told me about was you it kind of got to my head that he never told me how serious it was and I took that out on you.” You didn’t look at him but you had to admit the apology was appreciated. He almost sounded like he had grown and learned a lesson. “So I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” You bit your lip. “I don’t know the answer, to be honest.” Why were you telling Him this? “We were out today and all of the shop attendants fell over themselves to hit on Elijah and I realised that Elijah is my whole world. He’s the only man I’ve ever… he’s the only man I’ve ever been intimate with but he has so much experience, I know he does. He knows who he is as a man, as a person but I don’t know who I am.”

Your emphasis on the last word made you pause. “I don’t know how I am without relating myself to Elijah. Who am I without him? The last Guardian, sure, but Elijah always made that worth it, being the last of my kind. In truth I’m Elijah’s Guardian and I always have been, long before I became his girlfriend from the first night I met him onward he defined me. Elijah’s comfort. Elijah’s donor. Even just Elijah’s. I don’t know if I’m submissive to other men because I’ve never been with anyone else.” You stopped, shaking your head and dropping it into your hands. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” “Because Elijah will just say it’s okay, he’ll reassure you that you are your own person, that he needs you just as much as you need him but he won’t want to address the fact that none of that tells you who you are. Before this past month had you ever told him ‘no’ before?” You shook your head silently. “Maybe you should start.”

Kol stood up, preparing to leave. “Wait, Kol. Will you take me out tonight? Somewhere loud and crazy with way more alcohol than necessary?” Kol surveyed you from head to toe, “Are you telling Elijah?” “No.” Kol smiled, “Get changed I know exactly the place.” And that’s how you ended up grinding on a random stranger in a smokey club with some kind of alcohol in your hand. Kol was by the bar, fending off desperate women and keeping an eye on you from a distance. Someone grabbed your hand, pulling you away from your dance partner and removing the cup from your hand. “Hey! Give that back!” The man handed the glass back to you with a half-apologetic shrug and walked away. You huffed turning back around to see Kol standing with his eyebrows furrowed. He shrugged off the advances of a beautiful black woman and started towards you, mouthing something. You drowned the rest of your glass, assuming it was time to go.

The ground swayed beneath you for an instant before you fell, hands that belonged to you but didn’t feel attached hit the floor as you tried to vomit the burning liquid boiling your insides. Your eyes rolled back in your head and the world lurched as you clutched at your stomach. Somebody’s foot hit you just below the rib cage and everything in your stomach emptied itself onto the floor. At that moment Kol swooped in, saying something about too much to drink and weaving through the crowd. “Are you alright?” he asked as he set you down on the hood of his car, pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around you. You coughed painfully, your throat and mouth burning. “Elijah-“ You begged, “Elijah!” Kol whipped his phone out, pressing speed dial. “Elijah, something’s wrong-“ “Yes, I don’t know-“ “He was gone before I got there-“ “It’s a long story, brother-“ At that pause Kol winced, pulling the phone away from his ear.

“You’re very upset and I understand that but Y/N needs you. How fast can you get to Summit? Yes I took her to Summit. Like I said it’s a long story that we’ll all laugh about after you get here and help.” Several hazy versions of him turned to you. “How do you feel?” Before you could answer a shadow caught your attention over one of his many shoulders. “Kol…” you breathed, passing out on the hood of his car as a vampire leapt out of the darkness.


	17. All the Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all smut. You have been warned. You can just skip this chapter (once the next one is written/up) and you will lose nothing from the story. There was too much plot progression in the past couple chapters and there will be a lot more in upcoming ones.

When you awoke everything was covered in blood. Not your blood, you ascertained after a quick mental check. And not Elijah’s blood since you could see no evidence of a wound as he leaned over you. “Elijah…” “Do you need more blood?” His tone was clipped and angry. You shook your head. He broke the skin on his wrist and offered it anyway. You took the opportunity to avoid his rage for another thirty seconds before he pulled away and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” You marvelled at the pathetic crack in your voice. Your entire ankle felt cold and numb and it took physically moving to check for you to actually believe it hadn’t been cut off. “You should be. What were you thinking going clubbing with everything that’s happened? With the possibility of…” Tears streamed down your face at the disappointment in his gaze. “It’s my fault, I was the one that brought her-“

“No, I asked. I can take responsibility for my own mistakes Kol. You focus on taking responsibility for yours.” Elijah’s jaw ticked in anger but a trickle of approval mixed in with the next wave of Elijah’s emotions that hit you. He was always so hard to decipher, even when you were literally feeling what he felt. “I just wanted to be me, I wanted one night without being Elijah’s something. It’s defined me for so long.” Elijah wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your blood crusted hair. “You are so much more than just mine, darling. If you aren’t ready for this-“ “No! That’s not- Don’t turn this- It’s not! I’m not! I mean I am. I want this Elijah and you know I’ve always been yours and I will always be yours. But now that you’re mine too I want to be more. I want to have my own life that doesn’t revolve around what you want or what you need. I want to want something for myself.”

“And tonight I wanted to go dancing. I don’t even know where one would find Spirit Poisonberry, it went extinct before I was even born.” “Is that what was in the drink?” You and Elijah both looked to a rather sheepish looking Kol as he shuffled from side to side. “Yes. I think so at least, it’s the only explanation. It’s like vervain is for vampires or wolfsbane for werewolves. But its effects are even worse, often causing temporary death while the body heals itself.” Elijah looked no less angry at that revelation than he had when you woke up. “I’m sorry, Elijah, I should have been more careful.” He sighed, kissing your forehead and helping you to your feet. His arm stayed around your waist as your legs wobbled. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Kol, clean this open. Make sure there were no survivors and compel any witnesses. We’re going home and we’re going to talk this through.”

“Elijah.” Kol stopped their slow retreat. Elijah turned to look at his brother and the pair shared a long and meaningfilled look. “You have something special. Don’t lose it.” The Originals nodded to eachother and Elijah scooped you into his arms, running home with no regard for witnesses. He set you down on the bathroom sink as he turned the shower on. Now alone, you picked at your ruined dress selfconsciously. “What happened?” He helped you down to the floor and ripped the already ruined dress down the middle. Surprisingly, your undergarments made him pause, his fingers coming up to brush against your exposed nipple before unclasping the back of the ridiculously expensive lace contraption and setting it down on the counter. “The triad, as far as we could tell. Kol killed the vampires and werewolves before I arrived but my late arrival allowed me to take out the witches.”

You shimmied out of the little lace thong without much thought, stepping into the shower and allowing the hot water to soothe your muscles. Elijah stroked over your stomach. “You want me to be pregnant.” You weren’t exactly accusing him but the assumption was clear. “I do, but that doesn’t mean I want you to be pregnant if you don’t want to be.” “What kind of a person would I be if I brought a child into the world right now? It’s too messed up.” “The world is always ‘messed up’, princess. Today, next year, the next. There will always be some danger, some foe waiting in the shadow. I’d be more wary to raise a child when the world seemed at peace because I’d never know when that peace would shatter. Hope has been being threatened and attacked since before she was born and look at her. She’s remarkably well adjusted to the craziness around her and our baby will be too, whenever they are born.”

Elijah’s hands slipped through your hair, rinsing the shampoo he’d used while he was talking. He was surprisingly gentle, considering how baddly matted your hair was from all the dried blood. “I think they’re twins.” Both of you were startled at your admission, Elijah looking you in the eye as he rinsed his hands. He placed them on your cheeks and pressed his forehead against yours. “Why do you say that?” “I don’t know,” you answered honestly. Elijah smiled. “Must be one of those ancestor things.” You nodded. “Must be.” By the time you were both cleaned off and ready for bed, Elijah had worked you into a bit of a frenzy with his gentle caresses and barely concealed admiration. Nevertheless he seemed adamant to restrain himself as he helped you into bed, walked around to the other side, climbed in and turned off the light.

You stared at the back of his head for several minutes before pushing him onto his back and laying out half on top of him. He didn’t say anything, merely kissing the top of your head and relaxing into the pillows. You carressed the hard muscles of his chest, tweaked a nipple which forced a hard breath out of his nose and down to his waist. “Y/N I don’t think now is the best time.” You rolled farther onto him, encouraged by the hardening length against your palm. “Why not? I want this, you seem to want this. Why isn’t it a good time?” “We haven’t talked about why you went to a club with my brother yet.” You kissed his lips softly, undeterred by his lack of responsiveness. “I went because I wanted to dance with strangers and be no one for once. Just a face in the crowd.” Elijah’s hands flew to your hips. “You danced with other men?” You smiled, kissing his chest and rubbing your crotch against his.

“And women, yes. I rubbed against them just like this and I let them touch my waist and my back and I drank so much alcohol.” You sheathed Elijah’s cock inside of your tunnel, the ache inside you disappearing as your pussy swallowed his entire length. “I wanted to dance with Kol but I think he was too worried about losing his hands to dance with me. He insisted on just watching. But I liked having him watch.” Elijah growled, leaning up to take your nipple in his mouth but letting you control the depth and speed of your thrusts. “I love you,” Elijah murmured into your flesh. “I love you too.” He gripped your hips, stopping your movement. “But you do seem to have a thing for Kol, should I be worried?” “Oh not at all, I wouldn’t go behind your back like that.” You giggled softly, “But I’ve always been a little curious.”

“Mmm,” Elijah voiced his concern, rolling your hips with his hands, “Curious about what?” You leaned down to whisper in his ear,“How good you are at sharing.” Elijah pulsed within you, his grip on your hips tightening and a wave of emotion hitting you. Arousal was there, like you’d hoped, but it was served with a heaping side of guilt and regret. “Elijah, what’s wrong?” You kissed him gently to show your concern. “I have, shared, before as you put it. But it was a different time and it wasn’t the woman I loved.” You swallowed, closing your eyes and counting to ten before reopening them. “Really? A bit of fun on a boy’s weekend I suppose? Y’all pick up a couple sorority girls, show ‘em a good time?” You were cycling through all the accents you’d used in the past hundred years but at least your voice wasn’t cracking.

Elijah’s eyes widened his hands flying to your face and apologies falling from his lips. After a second you couldn’t take it anymore and a wide smile crossed your face. “Elijah, I’m not upset with you. Hurt that you haven’t suggested it already if it’s that common within your family but I’m not upset.” You leaned down to kiss him hard, feeling his hands slide down your back. His hand coming down on your ass startled you. “That was very mean I thought I had hurt you.” Elijah didn’t seem impressed with your acting ability. You drew up a contrite expression, sticking your bottom lip out and batting your eyes. “I’m sorry…” In a flash Elijah had you flipped over onto your hands and knees. He kissed the back of your neck, scraping his fangs along your vein. “No you’re not.” You gasped, steadying yourself against the headboard as each thrust threatened to send you through the wall. You whimpered, mewled and made noises that had no names.

Eventually you fell with your face into the pillow, gasping for air as your mind came up with pleas your mouth couldn’t deliver. Elijah reached around your body to finger your clit, working quickly and efficiently to get you off at the exact second that he found his own end. You both collapsed onto the bed, Elijah rolling over to avoid crushing you. You rolled over to stare at him. “Are you still upset with me?” Elijah smiled, stroking your face. “I was never upset, persay. Scared, when I didn’t know where you were. Concerned when I found out you were with Kol and a mix of terrified and enraged when I found out you’d been attacked. I don’t want you to get hurt but I know you can heal. I don’t know if the baby can.” You put your hand on his chest, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “The baby will be fine. Did you set up the appointment?”

“Yes. Will they show up on an ultrasound?” You giggled nodding and lying back against the pillow. “Their spirit will have been fully formed the second they were conceived. Their body is just playing catch-up now.” The Original took your hand in his, listening to your quiet breathing. “After they are born,” Elijah murmured finally, “After they are born we’ll revisit this threesome issue.” Your cheeks heated up. “Don’t say that!” Your playful smack turned into cuddling and you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody interested in a Kol/You/Elijah threesome here? I don't think it's actually going to happen but if anyone's interested I might do an outtake and put it under my other smut book. I have one such fic written but it's not the same continuum and it's actually a Kol/OC/Elijah threesome (her name is Madison because I've been obsessed with that name recently). Does anybody else get obsessed with names? I was trying to think of a good Alpha _____ name earlier and realised I only like names ending in -en/-on. Damon, Cayden, Grayson. I don't know why. Enough rambling I need to go to bed and I will begin working on chapter (18? God there's so many now) tomorrow.
> 
> P.S. Thoughts on multiple endings? I'm thinking of putting up two (simplified as happy and sad) because I'm a messed up person but I'm also thinking of continuing this and I love the character/you/the reader that I have created. Guardians are one of my favourite TVD/TO non-canon creatures that I've made.
> 
> P.P.S. On that note anyone interested in meeting some of my other TVD/TO creatures?
> 
> P.P.P.S. I realised today after watching S. 7 of TVD that I've seriously romanticised how much fatherhood has changed Klaus but since this is so far from canon it's practically been shot out of a canon so I'm not sweating it. Gah I'm doubting my writing so much right now how do you guys like these weird (seriously X-Rated) ramblings of mine? This started off as a smutty one-shot and then there was no smut for the first billion years and now it's turned into a story with a bunch of plots and like a dozen little things that NEED to be incorporated but (If you haven't noticed the following message is a rant so please disregard) keep having to get their own chapters because how the hell do I incorporate so many things that are important for me into one measly little book and TVD is so goddamn white but I know TO is better but I haven't WATCHED IT YET so how the hell do I expect to write an entire book about this alternate timeline where a bunch of things didn't happen but I don't even know what doesn't happen because I've only read the wiki on what's going on like there are a bunch of new like upgraded beings and how the hell is Marcel in charge if he can literally murder the Originals with his bite with no problem and it's gotten so damn complicated in this Universe and GAH!
> 
> P.P.P.P.S. Soft you now Ophelia, through thy Orisons be all my sins remembered. (AKA goodnight I need sleep)


	18. Domestic Trivialities

The next morning was tense to say the least. Kol refused to look you in the eye, despite Elijah’s insistance that your survival was wholly Kol’s doing. It wasn’t true but it should have made Kol feel better. Freya had arrived home from her travels, bringing with her odds and ends that captured Hope’s attention the second they were removed from Freya’s bag of secrets. A snow globe of Seattle had kept the little girl’s interest for nearly 3 days before she got bored and moved on. Meanwhile, the rest of the Mikaelsons were staying close to the house, constantly on guard with the notable exception of Elijah. It seemed he was coming and going constantly from well before the sun came up to well after midnight. You barely saw him he was either on the phone or writing an email. You missed your boyfriend almost as much as before things changed. Nevertheless, you kept yourself busy. Renée had become a close confidant since you got your own phone.

During one of your conversations, you nearly told her everything. She was so kind to be listening to your ramblings and you were sure that with Elijah so busy she was getting the brunt of what you believed to be pregnancy mood swings. “Y/N, are you there, hon?” her voice startled you out of your decision making. “Yeah, sorry, just thinking about something.” “How is Elijah’s family dealing with his absence? Surely if they’re as close as he says they are they’ll be worried too.” You bit your lip, not sure if the truth or another lie was waiting on the tip of your tongue. “I think they know more than I do, to be honest. Elijah doesn’t like to worry me if he doesn’t have to. If there was something important he’d tell me.” Your friend was quiet. “You put an awful lot of faith in this man, Y/N. Are you sure he deserves it?” You swallowed a defensive retort before replying. “Yes. Wholeheartedly yes.”

A silence followed. How could you explain that you could feel how much he loved you? The longer you were bonded the stronger your connection grew to the point where a particularly stressful moment would have him reaching out to you for comfort. “Whatever he’s been doing, he’s been doing it for me.” “Have you thought about kids?” Your mind went black with panic. Slowly, to ensure you didn’t say anything too incriminating, you said, “Some.” “Well, if he’s busy like this all the time, if what you saw was his vacation time, then you’ll be raising them yourself.” “Oh, I doubt that. Hope, Elijah’s neice, she’s a group project and I’m sure our kids will be too. When the kids are born I’m sure Elijah will step back and allow his siblings to help out more, even if he’s a bit reluctant to give up control.” Renée paused, then laughed out loud. “I was nodding, I’m sorry I forget we’re on the phone sometimes.”

“That’s alright, I do the same thing.” After a respectful pause, the woman on the other end continued in a gentle voice. “How’s your panic and anxiety doing?” You thought back to the past couple days. How was it doing? The insistent nagging in the back of your mind was fairly under control. Elijah had a serious knack for reaching out just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore. You hadn’t had any attacks recently. “Better, I think. Is it… is it normal to have good periods and bad periods? I mean it’s not really…” You could practically feel Renée’s eyes rolling. “Listen to me. The more you doubt yourself and ask yourself if what you feel is ‘normal’ the more it will feel like it isn’t. There is no normal in mental health. There is no baseline where you can have x number of panic attacks before it becomes panic disorder. Has it happened before? Yes. Will it likely happen again? Yes. That’s all that matters.”

You pulled your hands away from the hem of your dress, standing and stretching one arm to the sky while taking your phone from between your ear and shoulder with the other. “I should get going, I’m literally the only one who cooks around here, everyone else thinks take out caesar salad counts as good food.” It felt good to make your friend laugh instead of the other way around. The small voice in your head that said you were taking advantage couldn’t respond to that. “Y/N? Geez where is your head at today?” “Everywhere, honestly. I think I need a vacation. A spa day maybe.” Scrambling on the other end alerted you to the other woman’s excited agreement. “Yes! We should meet up in Charlotte and go for a day at the spa!” You frowned, stopping with your hand on the door handle and turning back around. “Are you sure? I mean, I can make the trek up to Philly, it’s probably easier-“

“Y/N.” Your friend had her no nonsense tone on. “We will meet up in Charlotte and that is final. I don’t let any of the things on the news stop me from going where I want to go and doing what I want to do. Maybe it’s just me but staying away is giving those people what they want.” You felt silly when she put it that way. “Alright, I suppose Charlotte is kind of in the middle.” “Exactly, I’ll call you later, alright?” “Bye, Renée.” “Bye, hon. Take care of yourself, okay?” You mumbled agreement and the line went dead. The kitchen was empty when you entered but the living room had three of the five Mikaelsons scattered around on various surfaces. “Who was that on the phone?” Rebekah asked, not looking up. “My friend Renée, from Philly.” “How long have you known her?” You turned to Kol, eyebrows furrowed. “Why does it matter?” “We’re just doing as asked, keeping you safe,” Klaus assured you.

“Renée is my friend. Besides, she’s in Philly, we just talk on the phone.” The men made a noise of reluctant understanding while Rebekah finally looked up from her screen. “I don’t remember buying that.” You looked down at your dress, to remind you which one it was. “I bought it with Elijah, he really liked it.” Another noise of understanding, this time from the blonde woman seated on the arm of a chair. “What? He said he liked it, I liked it so I got it. What’s wrong with it?” Rebekah opened her mouth to speak but you already knew what she was going to say. You had been wondering about the cut as well. “Rebekah don’t be mean, you look lovely, Y/N dear, I’m heading out, see you all in the morning, don’t wait up.” Freya ran out the front door, a pair of demure heels in her hand and a jacket over her arm. “Where’s she going?” Kol asked, sitting up and paying attention for once.

“A date with some girl from a club.” “Freya’s a lesbian?” Klaus and Rebekah shared a look. “I believe she’s still identifying as bisexual though she’s been involved with strictly women since we’ve known her.” You nodded your understanding, plodding up the stairs to find something to read that would distract you from your markedly absent boyfriend and his unreadable family. No small feat when you’d already read half the books in the Mikaelson family library. But still, you tried.


	19. Well This is Awkward

When you awoke the morning of the doctor’s appointment you were surprised to find Elijah standing at your mirror fiddling with his tie. “You’d think wearing one 80% of the time would mean you could tie it one handed with your eyes closed,” you snarked from the bed. Elijah turned to you with a small smile on his face. “I see I have some making up to do for the past few weeks.” You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed. Your boyfriend’s smile grew. “As much as I would love to make it up to you right this instant, I did let you sleep in since you’ve been so fatigued recently.” You groaned. “Don’t say that. I’m tired, not fatigued. Fatigued sounds like there’s something wrong with me.” You didn’t miss the Original’s meaningfilled look. “Please, princess, you need to get dressed. From what I’ve gathered jeans and a t-shirt would be more than adequate." You stood, accepting the clothes he offered.

“If I’m wearing this you need to get changed too. I don’t want to walk in there looking like a hobo and have you standing there all fashion modelly.” Elijah sighed, “What do you suggest, my dearest love?” You laughed at his dramatics and pulled out the male version of your outfit. “You do look amazing in a vneck.” Elijah chuckled, placing his new clothes on the dresser and draping himself across your back. “I could say the same to you.” You rolled your eyes, pulling away and shoving your legs into your pants impatiently and watching as Elijah cautiously redressed in the casual clothes with a look of utter contempt on his face. “This is for me, don’t look so upset.” You pecked his lips, a gesture he happily returned. “We have about an hour and a half before the appointment. I suggest we get breakfast and then go for a bit of a stroll before arriving at the clinic.”

You smiled, running your hand down his chest. “Or we could waste all this effort in getting dressed, mess up our perfect bed that I didn’t notice you make and then go get breakfast and just walk to the clinic.” Elijah chuckled, running his hands down your sides appreciatively. “You make a compelling argument princess but I do believe that my plan will be less likely to make us late.” You pouted, letting Elijah gently lead you out the door. “So where are you two heading off to?” You both stopped dead in your tracks but Elijah’s face remained calm as you glanced at him. “A doctor’s appointment.” Elijah began moving again. “For Y/N, I assume. You really need doctors?” You swallowed. “Not often but Elijah likes being cautious. We’ll let you know what we find out.” Kol stopped following you at the door, watching as you and Elijah got into the car.

“Your brother is so unnerving sometimes. I feel like he knows all my secrets.” Elijah laughed, putting the car in gear and heading to your new favourite breakfast spot. It was a diner that had supplanted IHOP when you found out they offered bacon on everything. After your usual breakfast of something approaching one of everything, Elijah paid the bill and you went to follow the doctor’s instructions. You returned to Elijah hold two glasses of water with an adorable smile on his face. “I see you’re looking forward to this,” you observed in the park when you noticed Elijah had begun smiling like an idiot once again. “Of course I am, princess, you’re most likely carrying my child. Children, if your feeling was right which I wholeheartedly believe it is. I promise I’ll be around more but I knew I’d never get any work done if we knew for sure.” He took your hands into his. “I wanted to set things up so we can focus for the next, 5 months you said?”

You nodded, looking down at your hands and wondering what he’d been doing for the past few weeks. Every possibility slammed you like a truck, some of the worse ones sticking out in your mind. “Shh, shh…” Elijah didn’t even ask as he pulled you off to the side and into his chest. You really liked this whole telepathy thing he seemed to have going on with you. You closed your eyes and listened to his heart beat and felt your anxiety slip away like a half formed wave. “Better?” You nodded. “This would be a terrible time to have a meltdown.” Elijah didn’t laugh at your joke, in fact his gentle smile dropped into a frown. “Your panic attacks are not meltdowns, they are panic attacks. Meltdowns are completely different.” You stared up at him as his expression morphed into sheepishness. “I did some research. Meltdowns are angry explosions common in autism, often misinterpreted as tantrums by those who don’t know better or care enough to learn.”

“Panic attacks are when your mind shuts down from an overwhelming sense of dread.” You pulled a delicated smile from his lips. “Renée explained the difference between panic and anxiety to me. Anxiety is when your brain won’t shut up.” As if pulled by some clock only he could hear, Elijah began moving in the direction of the clinic. “That’s true. Renée is the woman from the restaurant in Philadelphia, correct?” You nodded, snuggling closer to your boyfriends side. “Cold, are we?” You shook your head, “I just like being close to you.” You heard his heart skip a beat and tilted your head with a smile on your face. You just smiled right back and if you couldn’t feel a bit of embarrassment through your mark you wouldn’t know he minded. You wrapped your hands around his forearm, urging your vampire boyfriend to move faster as you caught sight of the clinic.

He chuckled, quickening his pace and easily matching your half jog. You pushed the door open. You blinked. Baby stuff everywhere. You had no experience with children and suddenly you were surrounded by it. “Deep breaths, princess.” “Dr. Nazari, please?” The woman behind the counter nodded diligently, glancing up at Elijah, then at you and then back down to her screen. “She’ll be out in a-“ The door opened as she took her hands off the keyboard. “Mr and Mrs Mikaelson, please come in!” “Shall I wait out here…?” the thousand year old vampire asked with a sheepish expression on his face. “No, come on, don’t be ridiculous.” He nodded, following you and the doctor into the room. “So how are we feeling, getting any symptoms yet?” “No.” “Yes.” She looked between the pair of you with a glimmer of humour in her eye. “Well?” “She’s been feeling fatigued, I read it was a common symptom.”

Elijah and his reading. “It is very common but it is also common in menstruation.” You shifted in your chair. “I don’t think that’s it.” She raised her eyebrows. “Y/N doesn’t get a period, she isn’t human. I chose you as our practitioner because I was told you could work under such conditions?” She nodded, smiling and pulling out a clipboard. “Well then, let’s see how many of these questions actually pertain to you then, shall we?” You were surprised she didn’t ask further questions but you dutifully answered each question that pertained to your situation. You explained that Elijah was right about the tiredness, you refused to call it fatigue, that you had no medical history, no bad habits (except alcohol which was easily replaced by juice and chocolate) and that it was physically impossible for you to carry or be at risk for any of the syndromes, disorders and illnesses she was listing.

Elijah, on the other hand, simply told her he had no idea about any of it. “My family predates modern medicine by approximately 900 years, I cannot answer any of your questions,” he explained calmly. The woman nodded. “Would you like him to wait outside during the physical exam? It will get quite personal.” You shook your head. “I’d like him to stay.” She nodded, snapping on rubber gloves. You swallowed. She started by circling a strap around your bicep and pressing a button. The strap inflated, putting pressure on your arm and causing your breath to hitch. Elijah stroked the back of your hand and unclenched your fist. “Relax. You’ll alter the results.” You breathed in deeply, closing your eyes and breathing out. After a second, the machine shut off and you heard scribbling on paper. “Much better. This will measure your heart beat.” You nodded, opening your eyes.

After a minute or two she removed the little clip and wrote some more on her clip board. “And this will measure your body temperature.” She stuck the end of the small plastic instrument into your ear and you tried your hardest not to fidget. The rest of the exam was similar, Dr. Nazari using different implements for different measurements that made you glad you didn’t have to go to the doctor regularly. “This next part may get uncomfortable, your husband can stay if you’d like. Please take off your pants.” You balked at her, glancing at Elijah before slowly working your jeans off your legs. This was not something you were expecting. She looked up from where she was changing her gloves. “Underwear too.” You complied, getting more uncomfortable by the minute. She directed you to what looked like a torture device where you placed your legs in the stirrups.

Elijah stayed by your head, stroking you hair and whispering reassurance that you weren’t really paying attention to. Dr. Nazari placed a paper sheet over your waist, covering your spread legs from Elijah’s gaze but doing nothing to prevent the doctor’s piercing stare. She spent several minutes poking around below the waist before pushing something up inside you. Your eyes shot open to meet Elijah’s, your upper body flying out of your lying position of it’s own accord. Elijah quickly pushed you back down, holding your shoulders and kissing you gently on the lips. “It’s okay, it’s just a speculum, don’t worry, all part of the procedure.” You whimpered softly but remained still, letting his gentle kisses and warm breath guide you through the rest of the horribly invasive procedure. “Alright, you can get dressed now, I’ll just be right back.” You honestly could have cried you were so greatful to get your clothes back on.

The second you were dressed Elijah pulled you down into the chair and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you and whispering every reassurance you had ever needed to hear in your ear in his sexy, gentle voice. Despite the horror of the past five minutes, you felt calmer than you had in a while. That, of course, disappeared the second Dr. Nazari reappeared with a chipper comment about blood but it was nice while it lasted. Elijah held your hand as the blood was taken, the pain of the needle entering your flesh making you bite your lip and clench your fists. After that, it was simply a matter of Dr. Nazari telling Elijah what you could and couldn’t eat and giving a number of suggestions your were 90% sure didn’t apply to you. However, Elijah seemed so happy you thought he was going to actually smile in front of the doctor.

“Where are we going now?” you asked as the Original lead you down a hallway that definitely didn’t lead to the front door. “We’re going to get an ultrasound. Well, you are but I’m going to watch and be amazed that I didn’t something right in my long life to deserve you.” You finished his sentence with a dazzling kiss that made you desperately hope you weren’t going to have to take your pants off again. Instead, you were laid out on a table and instructed to pull your pants down to below your abdomen. A thick goopy liquid was spread out across your tummy and a technician moved a wand around your abdomen, pressing down and watching a little screen. “Huh. First pregnancy, right?” You and Elijah nodded, both of your watching the image in fascination. “Well you’re in luck, two for the price of one. You’re having twins.”

You let out your breath, laying your head back and squeezing Elijah’s hand. It was a few more minutes before you were allowed to clean up but the second you had swiped away most of the goo he had you in his arms and you were almost sure he was crying. “Elijah…” He smiled, no tears on his face but at least one clinging to his lashes. “We’re having babies.” You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting him swing you in a circle. “We must tell my siblings, we need to start decorating the nursery immediately. Hope’s baby clothes must be taken out of storage and we need to go grocery shopping to make sure you get all the food the babies need.” You smiled, stroking his cheek and pressing your lips to his collarbone. “Yes. But before all that can we just be amazed that we’re starting a family?” Elijah began walking out the door, pulling you with him by his grip on your hand.

“Do you mistake my excitement for something other than amazement?” “No but I don’t think we should tell everyone right away. Isn’t it bad luck or something?” “Princess, you are pregnant and I would shout it from the rooftops if you’d let me but you cannot stop me from telling my family. Hope’s going to have cousins! I’m going to have children. Grandchildren eventually.” You shook your head, “And I thought your family was complicated now.”


	20. The Announcement

“Pregnant,” Klaus intoned, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” “Niklaus, do you think I would joke about this?” Klaus didn’t respond. You had barely gotten in the door when Elijah had yelled for a family meeting. Apparently he had informed everyone to be at the house for your announcement without telling you. Which was how you ended up with 6 adults and a child staring at your stomach in disbelief.

You had met Marcel before, several times in the weeks you’d been living in New Orleans, in fact. Though, you had not wanted him to be around for your announcement, Elijah insisted he stayed. “Marcel, you and my brothers will have to be more involved in the running of our network as I focus on my family in the coming months.” “I get it, buns in the oven and all. You’ll let us know everything before you go off duty, though, right?”

“Of course, I will give you everything you need to run our empire efficiently and effectively.” “We might even make some improvements.” Kol winked at you, the first friendly interacted you’d had since the night outside the club. You perked up, smiling at him before turning to Elijah. “Did you make another appointment?” “Yes, I made an appointment for two weeks from now. Twins are high risk and I’d rather over monitoring than under monitoring.”

“So we’ll be expecting two little bundles of joy in 9 months then.” “Five months, or sooner I suppose. Guardians age differently, twice as fast, approximately. I assume the same goes for guardian babies.” “So we have five months to get ready for two new additions to this family which includes but is not limited to nursery decoration, baby shower, delivery and postnatal classes and giving all of our enemies a heads up that we’d appreciate not being killed for the next 9 years or so.”

Rebekah had a point, something you and Hayley both realised. Elijah’s face had gone blank, the realisation of how dangerous your lives were flashing across it and jumping at you from his mark. You reached out, taking his hand and kissing the back of it gently. He looked down at you, nodded and walked away. “What was that about?” Hayley asked, falling into the seat across from you. “He’s probably going to do more preparations. He’s been doing nothing but that for weeks.”

Freya shrugged, looking up from where she was playing a boardgame with Hope. Hope’s attention span seemed somewhat shorter than you would have expected from a girl her age. You wondered if the other adults in the room noticed. “Y/N? Are you listening?” You glanced back at Hayley before turning your eyes to Freya. “Sorry, I was thinking.” She smiled, “That’s fine. You’re going to be a mother. I was just saying that the triad seems disorganised. There’s no central command.”

“It’s a mess.” Hayley confirmed, crossing her arms. In a second she was smiling and leaning forward, “What are you going to name them? I’m hoping for girls so Hope has some friends to play with.” You shook your head, “I’m not going there. Not at all. I’m sure Elijah has a million page list of names he can’t name his children for one reason or another, top reasons being that they’ve tried to kill him or he’s killed them.”

“Well at least you don’t have to worry about the family name argument. It’s not like he’s naming them Esther and Dahlia.” Rebekah pointed out. You nodded, “I don’t even remember my parents’ names, let alone grandparents or anyone else I’m related to.” You glanced at the stairs. “I’m thinking Rose.” Both Hayley and Rebekah shook their heads. “Tried to kill her, long history of animosity and being on the run.”

You pouted, “Emily?” “Powerful witch of the Bennett family, might not want to seem like you’re naming after in cause the latest one wants to use it.” You sighed. “That’s what I thought. I’ll ask Elijah for his list of unusables and then pick whichever exotic fantastical name is left because I’m sure they’ll only be one. I’ll give half to one baby and half to the other.” The women laughed, Freya included, causing Hope to look up from her game.

“Hope, what do you think I should name the babies?” She thought for a moment, picking at the game pieces as silence reigned. “Faith and Charity,” she declared finally. “Not a bad idea,” Elijah replied from the doorway, “If I didn’t know a pair of sisters by those names in the 17th century who had a certain habit of luring young human men to their death.” “If we avoid all serial killer names we’re going to have to just make something up.”

He took the seat beside you, wrapping his arm against your waist. “That could be fun. Adding an -a to the end of a word to make it a girl’s name. Tabla. Lampa. Sofaa.” He paused. “Maybe not that last one.” “We’re not naming our children after pieces of furniture. Besides, I’m thinking they’re boys.” “Hm, you are? Well you were right about being pregnant, you were right about twins I think it’s about time you were wrong. They’re girls.”

“Boys,” you teased, pecking his lips. Elijah rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because Kol wants them to be boys and you like him better.” You laughed at his pout. “No… I like you best, don’t you worry. Even if you’re boring and never let me get drunk and always make me go to bed on time and wake me up way too early in the morning.” Elijah glared, wrapping his arms tighter and crushing you to his chest.

“But I also do that thing with my tongue-“ “Elijah!” You squirmed out of his hold to give him a scandalised glare. You were sure his sisters and Hayley were giving him a similar look. “There are children present!” Elijah just looked at you innocently, his face carefully blank as his eyes twinkled with humour. “Jerk.” “Oh but I’m your jerk.” “And don’t you forget it,” you grumbled, settling back against your chest.

Freya and Hope’s board game wrapped up and the older of the two settled down on a nearby chair while Hope went off to do her own thing. “Any news on the dreams Hope’s been having?” Freya hesitated, shifting in her sleep. “Klaus and I quizzed her on it and if they’re visions they’re not good. Not that having dreams filled with blood is good either but…” “What dreams? Hope’s having dreams? Why wasn’t I told this?” Hayley demanded.

“Klaus didn’t want to worry you. She mentioned it the other day and we wanted to be sure that there was something to worry about. She seems to be having some kind of flashbacks of her own birth and… she’s seeing something else. Someone bleeding out and crying.” Elijah tensed against your back. “Crying? Like, a baby crying?” Freya nodded. You clutched Elijah’s hands where they were clasped against your waist.

“But there’s no guarantee it’s anything, it could just be another version of her birth that she’s seeing, Hayley did technically die when she gave birth.” Elijah kissed your cheek gently, probably to reassure you. It didn’t help much, especially since you could still feel how tense he was. “So… nursery colours. I’m thinking a sunny yellow with animals and trees and…” Rebekah’s sentence fizzled out slowly. “Or maybe we’ll wait until we know gender.”

The other women remained silent, Elijah using his mark to comfort you as you quietly worried for the safety of your children. “Why don’t we order something nice to celebrate? I’m thinking sushi, no raw fish for Y/N but something nice and healthy to cleanse our pallettes from all the greasy food we’ve been having. What do you think, Kol?” “Sounds like a lovely idea, dear sister. Elijah, Y/N, may I have a word?”

Elijah helped you up slowly, Rebekah putting a hand on your shoulder as she passed into the kitchen. “Is everything alright?” you asked, standing with your hand in Elijah’s. “Yes, of course, why wouldn’t it be? Listen, I wanted to ask you, that night at the club, you were already pregnant? Did it…” He trailed off, his eyes wide and almost scared looking. “The babies are fine, Kol, you don’t need to feel guilty though I am still upset you didn’t call me before you were in trouble.”

Kol nodded, relief flashing across his face before his signature smirk took up residence. “Well, once the little ones are here I’m sure you’ll need someone to take you out-“ His eyes shot down to where Elijah gripped his collar. “Alright, Elijah, it’s okay.” You pulled his hand back, Elijah wrapping himself around your back protectively. “When everything is safe, then we’ll revisit the clubbing issue. I won’t put myself or our babies in danger.” You spun around to plant a kiss on his lips. “I promise.”

The Original growled, kissing your nose and pressing your body tightly against his. Kol made his way out the door, leaving the pair of you in Elijah’s study to your embrace. “I love you.” Elijah murmured against the top of your head. “I love you too. Do I need to add not Kol to reassure you?” Elijah chuckled, “Well it doesn’t hurt.” You smiled, pecking his lips and stroking the light stubble on his jaw. “You should shave less often.”

The Original reacted immediately, tugging away your hand and stepping back. “Oh no, you had me in ‘casual clothes’ today I am not growing a beard for you.” “I didn’t say beard!” you called as he walked away. “Elijah!” you whined. “Sushi will be here in fifteen minutes, you have that long to ‘make up’.” Rebekah teased. “They can’t, not with twins.” You glanced at Hayley. “High risk birth, better safe than sorry.”

A knock on the door interrupted the horrified look you shared with Elijah. “I thought you said 15 minutes,” Klaus called from the front hall. Rebekah made a face, taking a step towards the door. “Y/N, take a step into the hall please.” You rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of a man covered in blood on the doorstep. “Who…?” you asked quietly. “That’s what I’m wondering.” “Please…” the man begged, “Please help… I want to help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the layout? More shorter paragraphs or fewer longer paragraphs?


	21. Stories of the Past

“Who are you?” You stepped forward, tugging against Elijah’s grip on your elbow. “M-my name is Louis. I was working with the triad until they tried to kill me.” He seemed to know that the mention of the name would set everyone on edge. “Kill him, Niklaus,” Elijah growled. “Wait!” you stepped closer, “Why would they try to kill you if you’re working for them.” “I was. I quit when we found out.” He looked pointedly at your stomach, obviously referring to the babies. “How did you find out?” “Can’t you hear their heartbeats? Or are you not listening for them?” Elijah swallowed, wrapping his arms around you protectively. “I can tell you everything. I will tell you everything! There are more like me, people who won’t kill innocent children.” Surprisingly, Hayley stepped forward, edging in front of you slowly. “Then as soon as she gives birth her life is forfeit.” The man shook his head, leaning against the doorframe and clutching his side.

“No, no, I can explain better but please there’s still wood inside of me, please, you have to get it out. I’ll tell you everything.” You murmured into Elijah’s ear, “Let him in.” Unease washed over you from Elijah but he trusted your instincts. “Freya, come invite this man in.” She stuck her head around the doorway. “You can come in.” The man stumbled in, collapsing onto his knees and gasping out words of gratitude. Klaus knelt beside him, ripping a three inch long sliver of wood out of his chest. He gasped, doubling over and clutching at his side with clawed hands. Klaus stood, one hand on the man’s shoulder holding him down. “You hurt that woman you will not have a soul left to find peace.” He nodded, looking at me, then Elijah, then back to close. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” “I’m afraid I only ordered enough sushi for the eight of us so you’ll have to excuse us if we don’t offer you anything to eat.”

The man studied the blonde vampire, not exactly lecherous but more intently than was appropriate. “All I want right now is some blood but I’d understand if you don’t want to give me any.” “How about you tell us what you know and we’ll decide whether to waste any of our blood. Hell, you make yourself useful I might even break out my good bourbon.” Well that was unexpected. Klaus didn’t like sharing his bourbon with anyone, let alone bloody strangers previously allied with the enemy. “Let’s move this to the couches, shall we? You’ll understand if we offer you a dining chair.” The party moved into the living room, the visitor taking a wooden chair while the rest of you settled onto the couches and chairs. “Start from the beginning. How did you join the Triad?” At least Elijah was back to calm and rational. You didn’t like him commanding people’s deaths. “In 1788, I was a nobleman in France living a life of luxery and gluttony.”

“In 1789, the people stormed the Bastille and I went into hiding. In 1793, Marie Antoinette was killed for high treason and I began searching for a way to cheat the death that was so quickly approaching. I met a vampire who fed me her blood and challenged a revolutionary to a duel in the streets. Everyone saw me die so there was no need to sever my head from my body. I came back as a vampire but I could not show my face and my vampire friend was gone.” “So, what does this have to do with the triad?” “One night as I was walking through the woods in search of the chanel I met a man named Isaiah. He told me he had a mission for me if I chose to accept it. He gave me a daylight ring and a portrait of a young woman. You. He told me to find you and capture you and in return I would have protection and companionship like I had never known, even before the revolution.”

“Isaiah. Have you heard that name before?” You shook your head. “So you were just going to do what this strange man said in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night?” “I was alone and afraid. Any day I could have been seen. I was tired of running away from everything. Isaiah gave me something to run to. I travelled to the coast and set sail to Northern Africa within the week.” “You weren’t even in Africa during that period.” Elijah whispered. “I had some aquaintences cite me as a travelling companion when they travelled there and had others send letters under the pretense that I was living with a tribe in the heart of the continent. It was the only way to be close to you without my enemies finding me.” Your explanation further fuelled Elijah’s guilt for never noticing how much you did for him. You tilted your head to give him a reassuring kiss before turning back to the man before you.

“What changed your mind?” “The same thing that changes everyone’s mind. Doubt. The superiors do not share much in the way of information. Over the years I have learned little about who you are and why you are wanted so desperately. But myself and others stayed on because it was a purpose and we had faith in our cause. When word got around that they wouldn’t stop looking, that they were still plotting and trying to capture you with two babies in your womb it made many hesitate.” “Do you know what they want me for? I’ve been told it’s some kind of ritual but I don’t know of any ritual that would be worth all this trouble.” You leaned forward on your elbows to better study Louis. “I don’t know the details but they’ve talked about extracting your power and sharing it or something. I don’t know for sure, like I said they weren’t exactly forthcoming with information.” “Is there anything else you need to tell us?”

Louis glanced from you to Klaus and then back. “I… don’t think so. Just that there are more like me that are trying to get out, maybe even switching sides. I’m not alone.” Klaus stood, a murderous glint in his eye. “Klaus no!” you barked. He glanced back. “Why not, Y/N, he’s outlived his usefulness to us.” “Because he’s still a person and he’s not threatening anyone. He needs our help. Our protection.” Klaus narrowed his eyes. “Have you ever been to Montego Bay?” Louis shook his head. “It’s wonderful this time of year, I don’t suppose you have any luggage so I’ll call a cab and you can head straight to the airport.” He pulled out his phone, tapping at it silently for several minutes before putting it up to his ear and walking away. “Was he really going to kill him?” you asked Elijah quietly. He didn’t respond, merely grimaced.

“Well, in any case the sushi should be here soon so at least we’ll have dinner and then we can all go relax. I’m sure this early there’s no risk unless the doctor said so.” You chuckled, leaning back against Elijah’s chest and stroking his hand. “The doctor has about as much idea of what’s going to happen as we do at this point.” You pulled out your phone, typing in a quick google search. Elijah snorted behind you, to which you pressed your hand against his mouth to quiet him. He kissed her palm gently several times as you read through some of the responses. “First trimester should be fine since really the only risk is the number. After that it’s all about how it goes and if anything weird happens.” “What do you mean by weird?” “Blood or contractions or-“ “Y/N, your nose is bleeding.” You took the tissues out of Elijah’s hand, letting him pivot your body to face him. You dabbed at your nose to find it was in fact bleeding.

“I’m fine, it’s just a nose bleed. They happen all the time.” “To you?” You bit your lip. “Well, no. But to humans and stuff. Witches get nosebleeds when they draw too much spirit magic.” “And are you drawing too much magic?” You shook your head. Elijah looked concerned. Elijah always looked concerned. “I’m fine, ‘Lijah. I promise. Just hungry, to be honest.” He didn’t look convinced, but stopped reaching for the tissue every time you batted his hands away. Just as the bleeding seemed to stop, a knock sounded on the front door. “That better be sushi and not another bleeding man on our doorstep.” You giggled, wadding up the bloody part of the tissue and getting up to throw it out. “Better?” Kol asked as you reentered the living room. You nodded, sniffling at the weird sensation of having something in your nose. “There’s still a little blood up there but I don’t want to make it start bleeding again.”

“I’m sure it’ll go away soon,” Hayley assured you, “Nosebleeds are far from the worst part of being pregnant.” “Hayley, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t needlessly scare my girlfriend with horror stories.” “So I shouldn’t tell her about that time that I nearly died from a fever and you had to jump in a pool with me to cool me down? Fully clothed, might I add.” Your frown turned to a smile as you turned to Elijah, imagining him drenched in one of his expensive suits. “That must’ve been a great look for you.” Elijah narrowed his eyes, rubbing his nose to yours and crushing you to his chest. “Let’s pray you never have to see it for yourself.” God, he was such a downer sometimes. “So, I have mango rolls for the pregnant woman, no raw fish here. And California rolls for myself and the rest of you can fight over who gets what.” The Mikaelsons descended like rabid wolves on the bag of takeout containers.

“I get the Dynamite rolls.” Kol grinned happily, smirking at Klaus as he reentered the room. Rebekah rolled her eyes, “There’s two in there your morons. I’m not an idiot.” Hayley handed Klaus the other box, silently deciding between two different types. “Philadelphia or Seattle, Elijah?” “Philadelphia, if you would.” She handed him the matching box before pulling out a third and handing it to Hope. “What are you having, Hope?” you asked gently. She looked up from her colouring book then at the box she’d accepted from her mother without looking. “Wild Alaskan smoked salmon. It’s the safest because it has very little mercury. I especially like the wasabi paste that comes with it.” You raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that spicy.” She nodded, going back to your colouring with one hand while dexterously opening the box with the other. You took a bite of your own sushi, sweet and creamy and delicious.

You all ate in companionable silence, munching on your rice and nori wrapped delights happily. “I have to say, Rebekah, this was a fantastic idea.” Rebekah’s eyes raised, smiling slightly and nodding. “I thought so too. Glad you enjoyed yourself. I see everyone got something they wanted.” “Freya, there’s Rainbow rolls down here for you.” Freya descended the stairs heavily, tissues pressed to her nose. “What happened?” you asked, sitting up in alarm. She smiled, shrugging, “Used too much magic, I’ll be fine.” She took a seat on the arm of Kol’s chair, something only she could get away with. Hope knocked over her box, looking up at the empty container in mild surprise. “That’s what you get for eating while you’re distracted. You forget to taste it,” Rebekah teased. Hope just shrugged and pushed the box away, getting back to her colouring. You just enjoyed being with Elijah and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Coming in like 2 minutes. I have the story line written out now so I know what I'm writing it's just a matter of writing it. About 25 chapters left or so and I'm gonna be posting two endings the real ending and the one that was created by that little voice inside me that wants to see the world burn.


	22. When Pregnancy Happens

You laid your head against the floor, unwilling to get up from the cool tile with your stomach still unsettled. Elijah spoke in a hushed voice to someone on the other side of the bathroom door, his voice panicked in a way you had never thought possible for him. "It's happened every day this week can you not do something? She's sick and the babies-" Elijah paused, the other voice speaking too quiet for you to hear. Or maybe Elijah's voice was only audible through the mark. 

Either way you couldn't hear what they said to calm him down but the Originals voice was noticeably less panicked when he spoke again. "You don't understand. I spent so long only caring about myself and using her without even realizing what I was doing. I never realized how much she needed me until I discovered she'd been attacked. I will never forgive myself for being so selfish and yet here she is bearing my children. I owe her everything. I will not let any harm come to her or the babies."

The other voice spoke again. A heavy sigh from Elijah. "And you are sure this is normal. Shouldn’t she not be... heartier?" You pulled yourself off the floor, discovering the bedroom empty as you searched for the comfort your mate could provide you. "I have no idea what I'm doing Elijah. None of this is documented. Guardians went extinct, or were supposed to be extinct, long before vampires were created. The fact that Y/N is carrying your child means that all bets are off. None of the folklore I've been able to dig up has any precedent but morning sickness is completely natural for mothers of all species so I'm going to guess its natural for guardians."

"The babies are already stronger than I imagined." You broke in, Elijah and the witch looking up to find you in the doorway, "I think I might need to start feeding more often to keep up my strength." Elijah frowned, "You told me you only need to feed once a year, less sometimes. How often do you mean?" You frowned, shrugging your shoulders with greater effort than usual. Your entire body ached and the ground swayed under your feet.

"A lot more." You muttered into Elijah's chest, his arms wrapping around you before you could collapse entirely. His eyes met the witch, hoisting your body into his arms and taking the stairs two at a time. He set you down on the couch, reappearing in several seconds with a blood bag. You groaned, pushing his arm away weakly. “You need to drink, Y/N.” “I don’t want…” “I know, love. You need to drink to save the babies.” Your mouth opened obediantly, drinking the blood unhappily.

“That’s a girl, can’t have you starving my little nieces,” Klaus joked. “Hey! I want a nephew. Already got a niece.” You groaned, “We don’t know genders yet.” Your mouth tasted bad. Elijah handed you a glass of wine which you quickly discovered did not go well with the residual taste of blood. “Water, please, Elijah. Just water.” Elijah reappeared a moment later with a glass of water and half a cookie. “It seems Hope has found your sweet stash.”

Klaus’ expression of horror matched yours for a moment. “Klaus, your daughter is never babysitting my children, she’s too much of a bad influence. Come to think of it I don’t want any Mikaelsons taking care of my children. They’ll be vain little, shopaholic mischief makers.” Elijah smirked, pulling you onto his lap and wrapping his arms around you with his hands laying on your belly. “It’s funny, I know exactly which adjective is supposed to describe me,” Rebekah remarked.

“I’ll be sure to teach them all of my mischief.” Kol smirked at you innocently. “I do not agree with your assessment of my fatal flaw. Vanity is secondary to violence, anger and the odd bout of cruelty.” You groaned, laying your head back against Elijah’s shoulder. “I’m so tired right now.” “Fatigue is normal love.” “I don’t care what’s normal. I care that you won’t let me take a nap.” “If you do that the babies will be sleeping through the day and awake at night when they arrive.”

You grumbled sounds of discontent, closing your eyes and sighing. “We have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. I promise we’ll see if there’s anything we can do. Did you take your multivitamin this morning? Should I get some form of ginger soda?” You smiled slightly, too tired to be annoyed with Elijah’s hovering, turning around and nuzzling your face into his neck with a small sigh of contentment.

“You two seem particularly in love today,” Klaus commented. “As opposed to any other day?” Kol chuckled. “I think what he’s saying is that pregnancy is stressful and many couples find their relationships strained, especially in the first few months.” The room was silent for a few moments. “No, I was saying that I was disgusted with their PDA, where did that come from?” Kol didn’t respond, muttering something about reading.

“Y/N and I are perfectly happy. We weren’t planning for this but it’s not a shock either. I had hoped for our relationship to progress somewhat more traditionally but this is just how things are. Besides, the girls will have lovely memories of being flower girls at our wedding in a few years.” “Wedding? Have you two already discussed marriage?” Rebekah sounded offended that she hadn’t been informed and you almost worked up the energy to interrupt. Almost.

“Not in as many words but I’ve made my intentions clear. I do not need a ring when I have my mark but I’d like to have the celebration of our commitment.” “Basically you’re saying any excuse to throw a party,” Hayley interrupted, “Probably one that’s gonna happen every hundred years or so, just because.” Elijah chuckled, shrugging his shoulders slightly. You grunted, climbing higher against his body and snuggling closer.

“So, maybe I’m not supposed to mention this but napping won’t screw up the babies’ sleep schedules.” You pulled away, glancing at Hayley and then squinting at Elijah accusingly. He didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. “How am I suppose to spend time with my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend if she’s sleeping all the time.” “How are you supposed to spend time with your beautiful, pregnant girlfriend if she’s sleeping in the bed and you’re relegated to the couch?”

Elijah chuckled, kissing your nose. “It’s almost 11 o’clock, you can nap after lunch, I promise.” “Then what’s for lunch?” “I was thinking sandwiches from that deli that we all like.” Rebekah broke into the conversation, crossing her legs and smiling. “No pickles though. Or olives. Or potato chips.” “Avoiding salt then?” Hayley asked knowingly. You nodded, “They make me nauseous.” “No cravings then?”

Rebekah stood, stretching and tapping her phone. “Roast beef with lettuce, tomatos and mozzarella. ‘Lijah says that beef helps with nausea.” “It’s the vitamin B6,” Elijah and Hayley responded simultaneously. You shrugged, stretching your legs out and lying down across the sofa with your head on your boyfriend’s lap. He smiled down at you, stroking your hair gently and lacing his fingers through yours where your hand laid on your chest.

“Everybody else, the usual? Hope, what do you want for lunch?” Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Hope entered the room with your colouring things in her hands, dropping them on the floor and shrugging. After a second she looked up, a small, innocent smile on her face. “Cookies.” The Mikaelsons laughed, Hayley shaking her head at her daughter’s antics and Klaus sighing dramatically. “I told you she had a little bit of me in her.”

“Yes, yes. Hope, you’re not allowed any more cookies because you ate Auntie Y/N’s cookies from the cupboard without asking.” Hope pouted, setting her pencil crayon down and standing to approach you. “I’m sorry for eating your cookies, Auntie Y/N.” You smiled, fixing her bow with the hand that wasn’t holding Elijah’s. “I’m not the one that says you can’t have any more but I accept your apology.”

She looked to her mother. “She said it was okay, does that mean I can have a cookie?” “Auntie Rebekah, what do you think?” Rebekah tapped her chin, mischief flittering across her face. “Only if you’ve done two chores by the time I get back.” Hope nodded, running out of the room and up the stairs as fast as she could. “Hope’s a good kid…” you murmured to Elijah, kissing the back of his hand. “Maybe your siblings can babysit.” Elijah chuckled, “Or maybe just Hayley.” You laughed.


	23. Visions of an Unwanted Future

“Let the record show, fatigue is absolutely normal for pregnant women, nose bleeds are caused by increased blood flow and vitamin B6 is great for nausea.” You rolled your eyes, Elijah’s ego needing no stroking from you. “Then the appointment showed nothing abnormal?” You snorted. Kol had no idea. “Everything about this is abnormal. The babies are growing twice as fast as normal, which means they’re growing like Guardians But I’m suffering from Anemia so I need to drink blood.” "So they’re vampires?” You nodded, “It’s a paradox.” “Or an entirely new species.” You shrugged, falling onto the couch and accepting the blood bag Elijah offered. Rebekah laughed at your expression as she passed by the doorway. “Not a fan of our local cuisine?” Elijah pulled your legs onto his lap, stroking your ankles and turning his eyes to your face. “No, that’s not true!” you lowered your voice to address the group as Rebekah closed the front door behind her.

“I like gumbo and fried chicken but blood just isn’t natural.” “It’s natural for us.” You rolled your eyes. “Not for me. I feed on energy same as you guys I just skip the blood. I don’t like doing it because humans are so fragile.” “Can you feed on witches?” You shook your head sadly. “Different type of energy, unfortunately. I think I can feed on werewolves who haven’t triggered their curse but I can’t say for sure.” “Well then we’ll have to find some humans for you to feed from. How many should we start with?” You shivered, pulling your foot out of Elijah’s grip. “Stop trying to tickle me, Elijah. Let’s start with one and we’ll see how long I can go with that.” “Do you completely drain them or…?” You sighed, shuffling onto Elijah’s lap and cuddling into his arms. “Not usually. If I drain them completely they pass out so I usually go for mildly intoxicated which is about half.”

“So you don’t even kill them? Why don’t you just drain them and get it over with.” “Because I don’t like hurting people, Kol,” you deadpanned. He shrugged. “To each their own.” Everyone in the vicinity rolled their eyes. “Where’d Rebekah go?” you asked, changing the subject. “Some sort of emergency call from Freya. Girl drama.” “The girl she’s been wooing said something that Freya is convinced means something other than it’s literal meaning.” You smiled, trying to imagine what kind of girl a thousand year old witch would go for. “Is she nice?” “None of us have met her. Freya is understandably unwilling to bring her home until they are as she says ‘going steady’.” You giggled at Elijah’s choice of words. “And what does that mean to her?” He shrugged, kissing your temple several times and simultaneously rubbing your stomach. “Hello, Hope how are you feeling this morning?”

She shrugged, plopping down on her father’s lap and snuggling into his neck. “Not sleeping well, Hope?” She shook her head without lifting it. “Anything we can do? Is it too loud at night?” Kol glanced at you and Elijah meaningfully while you responded with an expression of exhaggerated offense. “No, it’s just the nightmares. All the blood and screaming wakes me up even if it’s in my head.” “What nightmares, Hope?” Klaus asked, pulling her away to look her in the eye. “The same ones. They’re not dreams anymore because they scare me now. I don’t want Auntie Y/N to cry.” You and Elijah shared a stricken look. “Hope, do you know why I’m crying in your dreams?” She shrugged. “You just cry and cry and cry.” “Is it her blood or someone else’s?” Another shrug and she buried her face back into the hybrid’s neck. “Is there anything else you can tell us about the dream, love?” She shook her head. She sat up a second later turning to look at you.

“Auntie Y/N, do you know any ladies with curly curly hair?” You smiled sadly and said, “Quite a few I’m afraid. Is there anything else you remember?” “Just the curly curly hair and a mean scary laugh.” Klaus stroked her hair gently, his arms wrapped around her protectively. “Come on, little one, let’s go see if you can nap a little and get your energy up.” “Only if you stay with me,” she murmured against his shirt as he stood. “Of course, I’m always up for a nap.” “So have you guys thought about any baby decisions?” You raised an eyebrow at Elijah, then at Kol. He rolled his eyes. “You know, what colour will the nursery be, what are you naming them, play groups, nurseries, daycare, schools?” Elijah snorted, “Oh yes, in fact we were thinking of putting their names in for Harvard Law School, you know the earlier the better.” You could have sworn Kol was actually blushing. “I’m just asking. Kids are a big responsibility.”

“Are you asking who’s going to be the godparents?” Kol’s eyes widened, arguments quick to fall from his mouth. “But, I suppose if you’re thinking about it, I am very good with Hope, I’m sure you know.” You smiled, tilting you head to raise your eyebrows in deference to Elijah. He sighed, “I suppose having you as our children’s godfather wouldn’t be terrible. But could you take the responsibility of two children?” Kol opened his mouth and then closed it. He actually looked like he was considering it. “Yes. I can handle it.” Elijah chuckled, “And you know that if anything happens to us, you’ll be responsible for their well being and all of their needs and raising them as primary caregiver?” Kol nodded, sitting forward and resting his knees on his elbows. “And if something happens to me, you will marry Y/N?” You and Kol both sprang away from Elijah.

“He’ll what?” You cried at the exact moment Kol cried, “I’ll what?” Elijah laughed, his face falling into his hands at your reactions. “I’m joking, relax, both of you. It might have been that way a long time ago but I won’t-“ You fell into Kol’s lap, surprising both men. “Well, I wouldn’t mind.” Kol’s hands shot up and away from your body as Elijah’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead. “Y/N, we’ve talked about this, I’d really like to keep my… everything.” You just smiled at Elijah, “Well if we’re to be married when mean old Elijah passes into the great beyond. We should probably practise our cons-“ Elijah yanked you into his arms. “I think Klaus and Hope have had a long enough nap, let’s wake them up, shall we?” He sped up the stairs without waiting for a response, throwing you onto the bed and approaching with a feral look in his eyes. Seeing you with his brother had obviously riled him up.

You giggled, settling yourself onto the pillow and awaiting your fate. He pounced when he was still several feet away, capturing your lips in a bruising, demanding kiss and making quick work of the little zipper at the top of your shirt. You could practically see his face change as he gripped the offending fabric before you pulled it off for him. Instead he ripped your camisole, undoing the back of your bra dexterously. He swatted your hands away from his own clothes. You whimpered, moaning as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. “E-Elijah I want to touch you…” you begged. He smirked, kissing your nose and yanking your jeans down while still evading your roaming hands. He gathered your wrists above your head once he had successfully stripped you down to your panties and held them there with one of his hands. You squirmed under his gaze, the smell of arousal enveloping you both as he ripped your panties.

“This is for being a bad girl. This is to show you what happens when you tease not only me but also my brother. This is what happens,” he murmured as he slipped two fingers completely inside you, “when you use your illicit charms to make me actually consider inviting my own little brother into our bed and letting him touch you, the love of my life.” He removed his fingers, rubbing your clit with his thumb until you sighed and melted into the pillow in defeat. “That’s a good girl, take what I give you.” You whimpered as he removed his thumb to insert one finger, kissing your pouting lips as he stroked in and out, pressing on the place that made fireworks fill your vision. “Elijah…” “Is there something you need, my sweet darling?” You nodded, gasping as he pushed a second finger in alongside the first. “How does that feel?” You made a sound with no name which Elijah took as encouragement.

He began thrusting his fingers faster, moving in and out and just barely brushing against your g-spot with each thrust. You whimpered. You moaned. Your hands struggled against his grip as words fell from your lips, disjointedly pleading for more to touch him, for him to be inside you. He knew how desperate you were to cum, he could see your legs twitching and feel your pussy clench around his fingers but he was holding off. “Elijah, please fuck me,” you begged, “Don’t tease me, please, Elijah!” He chuckled, swiping his thumb against your clit several times until you had forgotten about being fucked in favour of cumming then and there. Just as you were about to fall into a sea of passion, his hand was removed from your body and you were left wanting as he hovered over you with a cruel smile. “No, no, Elijah don’t do that, please, let me cum.”

“I think,” he murmured right beside your ear, “you should cast a silencing spell on this room, unless you want my entire family hearing you beg me for release.” You sent out a blast of magic, the room blanketed in magic as you followed his suggestion. “Will you let me cum now?” You bucked your body up into his, hoping to find some friction against his own arousal. He chuckled, pulling a set of handcuffs from a drawer in the bedside table. Elijah growled, cutting off the soft purr that had started in your throat when he clicked the restraints around your wrists. “That sound will not lessen your punishment in any way.” “This is a punishment now?” you asked teasingly, your eyes blown wide with lust. “This has always been a punishment, princess. I was hoping I’d never have to punish you but it’s seems I’ve let you get out of control. Take this as a lesson and remember this.”

He leaned down so his mouth was right against your ear, “My siblings know exactly what we’re doing up here. You may have only intended to tease Kol and I but Niklaus is a redblooded male as well. If he were to find out we were even considering including Kol he would be very, very put out.” You gasped, lust shoved aside by another emotion you couldn’t focus on but knew it was there. “Oh, don’t worry, Niklaus is a much better brother than Kol, he would never want to fuck my girlfriend.” His fingers found your clit again, fogging your mind as he spoke. “Perhaps, when the twins are grown I’ll bring them on a business trip to some exotic locale and leave you here with Kol to look after you. Perhaps I’ll tell him about how much you love being restrained. Or how you clench so nicely when I spank you while taking you from behind. Would you like that? Would you like me to leave you here for Kol to fuck while I spend some quality time with our children?”

You couldn’t believe you were actually fantasizing about having sex with Kol while your children and boyfriend were away. That had to be cheating. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to set some ground rules. No kissing. No sex in public. No marks.” You sighed, happy for your fears to be washed away by Elijah’s rules. “And your cute little butt is mine.” Your eyes flashed open as he pushed one finger into your ass, setting in motion several hours of torturous teasing culminating in one full body, mind blowing, shuddering, toe curling orgasm.


	24. For Once We're Happy

“Y/N, it’s time to get up now, it’s almost eleven.” You groaned, rolling over and hiding your face in the pillow. “Come on Darling, I brought books for us to read together.” You pouted, watching Elijah enter the room with one eye. He settled onto the bed, kissing the back of your head and wrapping you up in the blankets to pull you onto his lap. “The miracle of birth? Really Elijah?” He chuckled, shuffling a couple of the books and pulling out a book with a small baby on the front. “Please tell me this isn’t going to tell me that I’m in for terrible pain and an irrecoverable pre-baby body.” Elijah shuffled the books again. “This one talks about the spiritual connection you’ll have with the two little beings that come out of you. Besides, none of this pre-baby body stuff applies to you. Once you give birth you’ll go back to looking the same as you’ve looked for 800 years or more.” You pouted, not convinced.

“Oh come now, you can heal from anything, why not childbirth?” You shrugged, wrapping the blanket tighter around your body. He rolled his eyes. “How about this one, Everything you need to know about being a family.” You smiled, taking the book from him and opening it. “The decision to add a little one to your family, even if it wasn’t originally planned, is a joy and a worry for many parents. Whether this is your first or your tenth, congratulations on the new addition.” “See, this one’s not that bad. It goes through introducing the new baby to pets, to other young children in the family, to adults in the family and even how to respond to well meaning strangers and their questions.” You nibbled your bottom lip nervously. “Does it talk about how to introduce the new babies to the people that have wanted to kill you since before you were born?” Elijah frowned, “Are you talking about my enemies or yours?”

“I’m talking about all the enemies. It’s not just my enemies or your enemies anymore. All of Klaus’ enemies, Kol’s, Rebekah’s. Everyone we know has enemies, not to mention the fact that they’ll be some part vampire which makes them an affront to nature. They’ve been in danger from the minute they were concieved and it’s only going to get worse.” Elijah stroked your collarbone, kissing the side of your neck gently and letting you worry for a moment before responding. “These children will be some of the most fiercely protected little beings on Earth. For every enemy I have, I have three allies. The ratio may be somewhat different for my siblings and even for you but there are more people afraid of the Mikaelsons than willing to fight them. You will quickly discover that the amount of people willing to harm a child is less than the number willing to hurt you. The witches of New Orleans may have no value for life but they value their own.”

“Usually,” you grumbled. He nodded. “More often than not. You heard what Louis said. There are people out there who will not hurt children and that fact that someone else will makes them reconsider their loyalties. These children are thwarting the triad before they’re even born.” You smiled slightly. “That’s a nice way to put it. I like that.” Elijah kissed your cheek, removing you from his lap. “I thought you would. Now, get dressed, Hayley and Rebekah want to-“ He cut off as your phone began to ring, checking the caller ID before handing it to you. “Renée! Hi! How are you?” Your boyfriend handed you a pair of sweatpants to pull over the underwear you’d slept in. “I’m fine, you sound good, something good happen?” “Just talking with Elijah.” Renée’s voice was quieter when she responded, “So he’s been around more? No more secretive out all day shenanigans.”

You turned away from the Original’s deep frown, trying to work a bra on without dropping your phone. “Yeah, like I told you he was just getting everything ready for the twins.” “Twins?” Renée’s voice was filled with humour, having gotten used to your habit of forgetting she had no idea what was going on in your life until you told her. “Oh wow, I’m such an idiot. Renée, Elijah got me pregnant.” A large crash and then the line was silent. You wondered what she’d dropped but waited with bated breath as she presumably got herself together. “Pregnant?” she croaked. That wasn’t what you were expecting. “Yes, pregnant. With twins. It’s too early to tell gender or anything but they’re growing at about the right rate. But we’re not supposed to be telling anyone until I enter the second trimester so try to keep it under wraps for a little while.”

The woman on the other end remained silent and for a second you thought she had dropped her phone. “How far along are you?” You swallowed, glancing at Elijah with a frown. “About 10 weeks I suppose.” “And everything’s healthy and good?” She sounded hoarse, as if she had been screaming or perhaps crying. “Yeah, they’re doing great. The doctor says they’re as healthy as can be. We have doctor’s appointments every week to keep up with it, just in case.” “Well, that’s good as long as you’re being careful. And you haven’t had any attacks or anything? They can sometimes get worse with all the hormones and stuff.” You swallowed, settling down on the bed with the shirt you had been fighting with clenched in your hands. Elijah studied you. “For the most part. There have been some minor ones but not any complete breakdowns like at the restaurant. I’ve been talking things out with Elijah before they can fester too much. It helps.”

“That’s good. I’m really happy for you, congratulations. Are you guys going to get married before the babies? I know you said his family is a little old fashioned.” Elijah snorted, striding over and pulling you to rest against his chest. “No, we’re gonna wait for a little while. Elijah mentioned something about waiting until the babies can remember being part of the wedding so it might be a while before I get a ring. Not that I need one.” Your assurances were directed into the air to whoever needed it, not sure who would be more likely to get upset at your poor choice of words. “Well, as long as you’re both happy. Is there anything I can do to help? I can talk to some of my contacts, find you a great real estate agent in New Orleans.” You giggled and said, “I think we’re going to take all the help we can get for the first couple years. Like Elijah’s said, his niece is a group project and I’m sure the twins will be even more so.”

“Well I’m glad you have family around to help. Maybe we should put off that spa day for a while until you’re feeling less yucky. The first trimester is a nightmare and a spa day in the third will be almost heaven.” She was silent for a moment. “Or at least that’s what I’ve heard.” It was your turn to pause. “So how are the wedding preparations going?” Laughter from the other side of the call. “The way most weddings go. Chaotic, disorganised and expensive.” You giggled, Elijah’s face breaking into a smile against your cheek. “So as expected?” “As expected. My fiancé and I couldn’t agree on a cake flavour so we’re having two but I managed to find a dress that fit all of his and my criteria. My bridesmaids are driving me crazy and my maid of honour has hinted three times that she might have changed her mind about the whole ‘honour’ part.” You frowned. “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry, do you have someone else that could step up?”

Silence. “I’m shaking my head. That’s why she’s only hinted because she knows I have no one else to ask. Of the four she’s the most responsible and honestly that’s not saying much.” “I wish I could do something.” The other woman sighed. “It’s fine, I’m sure I’ll figure something out. I don’t need a bachelorette party or anything and at this point I’m only keeping her on because my fiancé would hate it if I told him I change my mind about this too.” You laid your head back against Elijah’s shoulder. “Isn’t that what wedding planning is about though? Having enough time to change your mind about things so that the day of is perfect?” You didn’t catch Renée’s response as she muttered something under her breath but you waited for her to say something anyway. “I’m sorry, you have such happy news and I’m being such a downer.” “Oh, that’s okay, don’t worry. I was just being a downer to Elijah, it’s fine.”

“So you’re really doing well though?” You nodded slightly, giggling into the phone. “I’m nodding. I’m great, honest, Renée. Elijah’s been so good to me, they all have. I’ve gotten really close with his brother.” You cried out as Elijah pinched your side. “Woah, sweetie are you okay?” “Yeah, yeah, Elijah’s just a little jealous is all. Doesn’t like me talking about – ow! – Kol.” Renée listened to your giggling for a long moment. "Well, if you were mine I wouldn’t want to share either.” Elijah gave you a pointed, victorious look. “Don’t encourage him. Kol and I are just friends, he wouldn’t be like this if I’d gotten close to Rebekah.” “Rebekah isn’t exactly interested in our sex life, now is she?” Elijah asked, speaking directly into the ear that wasn’t held to the phone. “It’s different, I’m sure. If the brother’s anything like your boyfriend then I’m sure most guys would have cause to worry.”

You bit your lip to hide a smile as Elijah’s ego practically visibly grew. “Yeah, Elijah’s a looker but trust me, Kol-“ Elijah stole the phone away from you, clucking his tongue. “I’m sorry, Renée but it seems my girlfriend has forgotten last weeks lesson about purposefully making me jealous so she’s going to have to call you back. It was nice to meet you.” Renée returned the sentiment before Elijah pressed end call and pounced, ready to teach you another ‘lesson’ the hard way.


	25. Cravings

“Lunch orders? Any cravings yet, Y/N?” “Hmm… raw cookie dough and lemons. But I think I’ll settle for red meat and greek salad.” “No feta, Y/N. Spinach and strawberry salad instead.” You narrowed your eyes at Elijah. “No unpasteurised dairy, love.” “It’s pasteurised in the states, it’ll be fine.” Rebekah raised an eyebrow at your bickering. “We don’t know that for sure.” “It’s all pasteurised, Elijah!” “If you’re not sure why don’t you ask?” Rebekah suggested. “There’s still a risk, the restaurant doesn’t know exactly what is put into their food at every step of the process.” “So you’re telling me you’re going to go to Italy, milk a goat, pasteurize it yourself and then wait god knows how long before it’s actually ready just because there’s a chance that it might have a bacteria that for all we know, both I and the babies are immune to?”

You crunched some ice between your teeth, you and Elijah both taking a moment to nod your thanks to Klaus. “But there is a risk and I will not tolerate risk when it comes to our unborn children.” “Elijah our lives are one big ball of risks, feta is by far not the most dangerous thing in our lives right now.” He sighed, kissing the palm of your hands and giving you puppy dog eyes. “Please don’t argue with me, my love. I just want to keep you and the twins safe.” “But I want feta! Cravings happen for a reason and if I want feta, that means I need feta! Just let me have my greek salad.” Elijah frowned, leaning in to kiss your lips gently. He moved his hands down your sides and then across your stomach where you were already starting to gain a rounded ‘pregnant’ look. He licked at the spot just below your ear, nibbling at your ear lobe and making your head spin. 

“Rebekah?” You looked past your boyfriend to his sister. She looked mildly uncomfortable but still quite amused by your argument. “Quick, while he’s distracted.” You nodded to the door. She laughed, blurring out of the room to go pick up lunch for the four of you. Kol and Freya had left without a word in the middle of the night several days earlier and hadn’t been back since. “Would it be too much to ask for you two to return to your bed before you begin making any more children?” You giggled, pushing Elijah away and grabbing the popcorn from Klaus’ hands. You threw several kernels in your mouth, barely missing the bowl as you spit them onto the carpet. “Ew ew ew no gross why is there salt on your popcorn?” Klaus smirked, accepting the bowl from your outstretched hands. “Because the only way to ensure I actually get to eat anything is by smothering it in salt.” You pouted, crossing your arms and turning to the television.

“Why don’t I get you some cookies? There might actually be some left since Hope isn’t here.” “Please, Elijah?” He kissed your nose before leaving. “Where is Hope anyway?” you asked shyly. The hybrid didn’t look at you. “With Hayley, I pray.” You nodded, waiting for Elijah to return before attempting to start another conversation. When he entered the room you handed him the napkin you’d used to clean up the popcorn and accepted the cookies before he disappeared into the kitchen again. “You don’t even need food.” “It helps with his true cravings, darling. And anything that prevents Klaus from turning into a bloodthirsty monster is alright by me.” “Rebekah isn’t bringing you anything for lunch.” Was the only greeting Marcel got as he entered the room. “How did you even get in? Isn’t the door locked?” you asked offhandedly, pulling Elijah’s face down to you to kiss him without getting up.

“In a house of the most feared beings on the planet, who needs locks?” There was silence for a second before you frowned at Elijah. “I do. Don’t you want locks, Elijah?” He shrugged, pulling you in for another kiss. “I’m not worried as long one of my siblings or myself are here with you. Besides, there are too many people coming and going. It’s not practical to expect everyone to have keys and getting up to open the door is time consuming and pointless.” “When’s Rebekah gonna be back?” you asked, changing the subject but making a mental note to revisit the argument later. The men shrugged, completely focused on the explosions coming from the television. With some effort you managed to reach the remote, clicking the off button and hiding it behind your back. “You people watch too much television. Let’s talk. Marcel, how did you first meet the Mikaelsons?”

“Klaus practically raised me before he disappeared off the face of the earth.” “My father was after us, it was to protect you.” “Yeah, well, you still left.” You raised an eyebrow, happy to have drama involving someone other than you. “So you guys just left, no goodbye?” Elijah sighed, shaking his head. “Perhaps there are better topics of conversation. Such as the weather. Or sports. Niklaus, what have you painted recently?” Klaus’ face didn’t lighten, he merely turned his angry expression on Elijah. “Perhaps when the children are born you can paint a portrait of the four of us.” You could see the corner of his mouth twitch up for a brief second before he buried whatever pleasure he got from the request. You persed your lips. “Marcel, anyone special in your life?” He smirked, “Not really, it’s too stressful wondering if one wrong word will get everyone I care about murdered.”

Deciding that the television was preferable to the mounting tension, you turned the TV on to a channel that you vaguely recalled being one of Renée’s favourites. You hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to her since you got the news and you had to admit you were worried she wasn’t as happy about it as you were. You’d been toying with the idea of going to see her in person but you doubted Elijah would allow that, not unless he and at least two others accompanied you. “Where are Kol and Freya?” you asked finally after several minutes of watching some 90s sitcom in complete silence. “Following a lead that we received from Louis. An elderly witch in Santa Barbara who may or may not have some idea what they want to do with you exactly,” Elijah explained, “Louis seems to think she has misgivings about the organisation and that she’ll tell us what she knows.” You nodded, looking down at your lap.

“Problem, love?” Klaus raised his eyebrows. “It’s just… If it weren’t for the babies I’d want to be out there doing something not sitting here waiting for everyone else to do what needs to be done. I feel so useless waiting around to give birth while everyone’s travelling the country to keep me safe.” Elijah kissed your temple gently, the expression on his face showing how carefully he was choosing his words. “I understand, Y/N,” was apparently the best he could come up with. “I feel like I’m missing this entire half of the story here. I mean, I can’t go out and fight them because I can’t risk hurting the twins but I wish I could go and meet some of these people myself.” “I’m sure Elijah will have no problem with your involvement once his progeny have successfully entered the world.” You raised an eyebrow at Elijah, daring him to contradict his sister. His face showed no emotion but your mark showed otherwise.

“I understand that you are capable, I just don’t want to see you hurt or have to explain to the children why they can’t see their mother.” You frowned, pinching the back of his hand lightly. “Then how come I have to let you go out risking your life?” “I won’t be, I promise.” “On your honour?” “On my honour.” You and your original shared a passionate kiss, ignoring his siblings and associate as they looked on. “Well if that’s done, I have lunch ready. Sandwich and greek salad for Y/N.” Elijah narrowed his eyes at his sister. “I thought I told you she’s not allowed feta.” He turned to you, frowning and pleading with his eyes. “Please, Elijah, just a little feta. I’m not asking to go bungee jumping. I’m not even asking for raw cookie dough. Live on the edge, old man.” Elijah’s eyebrows shot up. “I am not old.” “’Lijah you’re a thousand.” “You’re older than I am.”

“You act older. Stuffier.” Elijah huffed, undoing the button on his jacket and crossing his arms. “I simply act more mature than any of you.” The others didn’t seem keen on being brought into the argument so they just shrugged, Rebekah handing out lunches to the two men and taking her own up to her room. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being appropriate.” “Elijah.” “Yes, my love.” “Stop arguing and get me my greek salad.” He was practically pouting but he did as he was asked.


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally skipped a chapter cause I'm dumb so have some pre-Paris smut and fluff and angst.

“Cartoon animals were supposed to be cute. Cartoon animals were meant to be happy. Why did these stupid cartoon animals look so condescending? Why did all the baby stuff have to be so bright coloured what happened to pastels? Babies should wear pastels for as long as possible that way they don’t get all coloured out by the time they’re old enough to learn their colours. Where is the book going? Oh look it’s Elijah.” Elijah’s lips stopped your talking for a moment, his right hand wrapping around your back and the left helping support his body on the edge of the bed. “You’re anxious, my love. Tell me what you need.” “I need a better mother for these babies, a mother who likes cartoon animals and bright colours and doesn’t freak out every other minute about nothing and-“ Elijah kissed you again and this time he also pulled you onto his lap. 

“Alright my love, you need to calm down because this stress is not good for the babies so I’m going to try and distract you until this passes alright?” You nodded, trying to follow his lips as he moved away. He laid back on the bed, pulling you with him until he could lean over you slightly and run his hand down your stomach. He kissed the side of your neck, supporting his head with his other hand. “Is this comfortable?” You nodded slowly, running your hand up his arm and running your fingers through his hair. His mouth moved down to your collarbone just as his fingers hooked around your pajama shorts, pulling them down just enough to allow him to get his fingers on your pussy. You bucked your hips into his hand, whimpering just loud enough for Elijah to smile and kiss your cheek. “No foreplay then?” You shook your head, reaching down to rub circles around your clit.

“Alright, alright, turn over, here let me…” Elijah arranged the pillows for you, letting you rest your upper body on the pile while still keeping any pressure off your stomach. “Do you want me to fuck you?” You nodded eagerly, reaching back for him. He pushed your hands away. “Are you sure? I don’t think you’re sure.” “Please Elijah, please, oh god, please…” You stretched out your last word as Elijah pressed his cock against your hole. You wiggled your hips, looking back to see what the hold up was. “You’re so beautiful, you know that? Really, truly beautiful.” You groaned, “Thanks, that’s nice. Fuck me!” Elijah laughed, shaking his head and spreading your cheeks with his hands. “You’re so impatient. Can’t I savour the moment?” “You can savour whatever you like once you’re inside me! You know what I’m going to say so why don’t you just fuck me before I say it.”

“I do know what you’re going to say so I will fuck you. But don’t think you won’t be hearing about that later.” You couldn’t manage more than a moan as Elijah slid home, burying his dick into your quivering cunt. “Are you enjoying yourself my love?” You nodded slowly, sliding back onto him and biting your lip in pleasure. Elijah stroked your thighs and back with gentle hands, moving slowly but deeply and letting you savour the sensations. “I’ll be honest, I’m learning to enjoy the soft and slow approach.” You smiled, “As opposed to what?” Elijah’s hand smacked your ass playfully, “You know what.” You smiled as well, reaching between your legs to stroke your clit in time with Elijah’s thrusts. It felt nice to take your time after 800 years of racing to the finish line, so to speak. Elijah ran his hands through your hair, bending over you to scrape flat teeth against the back of your neck.

“Do you enjoy it when I feed from you?” Elijah asked quietly, altering his angle to thrust upwards and into you. You nodded. “Really?” The vampire didn’t seem convinced. You turned your head a little bit so you were facing him a little more. “Yeah, I do. It’s intimate. I like helping you that way and it’s not like it really hurts all that much. Besides, it’s only fair.” “Fair? How is it fair?” You swallowed, “I feed on you through sex, you feed on me through blood.” Elijah raised his eyebrows but your neck was starting to hurt so your turned it back towards the headboard so you couldn’t see any more of his expressions. His hands continued to stroke your back as you began riding the wave to orgasm. His thrusts quickened as well, indicating that he was approaching his end as well. “I didn’t know you fed on me.” “Did you not want me to?” “No, I’m glad, actually. I’m glad I could help you like that.”

“Feeding through sex is much more pleasant than by other means.” “What other means are there?” “Blood,” you sighed, “Energy tapping which is I guess what you’d call the direct way.” “Interesting.” “Interesting?” “Yes, interesting. I find it remarkable how your physiology works. I’d like to know everything you can tell me.” “Do you want to play Doctor, Elijah?” Elijah chuckled, biting at your neck and murming an affirmative. “Enough talking though, it’s getting remarkably difficult.” You smiled, happy to break Elijah’s composure for once. You pushed yourself off the pillows, wrapping our arms around Elijah’s neck to steady your body and fighting the urge to groan. Elijah’s hands moved to your breasts automatically, the first touch sending shock waves down to your cunt. They were so sensitive. So damn sensitive. Your grip tightened on Elijah’s neck. “God this feels so good Elijah. So good, oh please, oh, oh, oh!” You fell apart around him, Elijah kissing your neck through his own orgasm before you waddled away to pee.

When you returned from the bathroom, Elijah was laid out on the bed with a book in his lap, focusing intently on the pages in his hands. You slid into the bed beside him, ducking your head under his arm to cuddle and hoping he’d take the hint. He didn’t. Closing your eyes to sleep didn’t help your annoyance. You stared at the wall silently until Elijah started stroking your back comfortingly. A little late but better late than never. You calmed down quickly and readjusted. You ran your toes up Elijah’s bare leg, cuddling into his chest in an effort to get comfortable while he continued to read his book. You pouted, pinching his chest. “What are you reading that is more interesting than cuddle time with yours truly?” “It’s a baby name book. I’m trying to think of names for our daughters.” “You mean our sons.” Elijah shrugged, “I’m pretty sure I meant daughters.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Ooh, I like Harley.” Elijah shrugged slightly, “I don’t find it feminine enough.” “Good, cause it’s for a boy.” “Why don’t we just humour each other? Pretend for five minutes that our babies are girls.” “Okay, then how about Addilyn?” “One of Kol’s past conquests. Resulted in her and her sister Braelynn throwing themselves over a falls thinking they were pregnant.” “But Kol can’t…” “They didn’t know that.” “Fair enough.” “How about Pandora?” Elijah snorted, shaking his head and closing the book. He reached for another one and settled in on his lap before responding properly. “I think we have enough chaos and destruction in our lives thank you very much.” He flipped through the first few pages. “I’ve never really liked A names.” “Okay, pretending we’re having a girl… Wait go back.” He sighed, flipping back until you put your hand out to stop him. “Caspian.”

Elijah’s face broke out in a smile which he quickly smothered. “We’re having girls,” he scolded unconvincingly. “Okay but pretending we’re having boys, Caspian. What do you think?” Elijah shook his head, his smile returning in full force. “If we were having boys, which we’re not,” his smiled dropped before he continued, “Caspian would be perfect.” “And you didn’t kill him or he hasn’t tried to kill you?” “No Caspians in my past, what about yours?” You shrugged, “Nope. It’s perfect.” You laid back, happy at your progress while Elijah continued looking. “Caspian Brant.” Elijah merely nodded, making a note on the paper he had beside him. “What are you making notes about?” “All of the names I can find that don’t have a predecessor.” You giggled, “I think you’ll know the right name when you see it.”

It took him a second to respond. “I think so too.” You raised an eyebrow as his eyes glowed. “Kinsley. Kinsley…” He glanced at his paper. “Kinsley June.” “It’s perfect. For a girl, if we were having one.” You leaned up to kiss him. “Alright, one baby named each. Time for bed. I need my cuddle time.” Elijah rolled his eyes and set the book and notepad on the bedside table. “Do you need anything before bed?” You shook your head yawning. “I just need your arms around me and I’ll be fine.”


	27. The City of Light (or Love (or Violence))

“I love Paris. Especially now that they have garbage cans and everything smells like fresh bread and french cooking instead of sewage.” Elijah chuckled, kissing your nose without pausing his stride. “Where are we going now?” “I thought we would go back to the hotel, are you not tired yet?” You shook your head, smiling and clutching his hand tighter. “We just took a tour of the Louvre after hours with no lines or people or tourists to get in our way. I am so not tired right now.” “Then your fatigue has gotten better?” You rolled your eyes, tugging him forward to look into a cute little bakery with pretty miniature cakes in the window. The sign on the door said to go around back so Elijah allowed you to drag him into the alley in search of the entrance in hopes it was still open. Elijah pressed you up against the wall, glancing back the way you’d come urgently. “Elijah, what’s wrong?” He gave you a little smirk. “I didn’t want anyone to see me do this.”

You melted into his lips, tugging on his hips and wrapping your legs around his waist. “We have a perfectly good hotel room not a twenty minute walk from here,” you pointed out as Elijah’s lips dipped below your collar bone. “I know but doesn’t this feel so much more… exhilerating? The city of love, after all.” You giggled, tugging on the collar of his shirt and breathing in his scent. You paused, Elijah mixing with something not quite right. “Elijah what’s that?” he frowned, mimicking your deep breath and turning to survey the darkness of the alley. “Stay behind me,” the Original ordered, immediately entering protector mode. You remained against the wall, watching him catch a dark suited man by the neck. “Who are you?” The man chuckled, two figures appearing from behind him and attacking Elijah. “No!” you cried. You stepped away from the wall, spinning at the sound of running footsteps as all hell broke loose.

You threw a hand out, sending three werewolves flying and turning away before they even hit the wall you’d sent them through. “Elijah!” He removed his hand from the vampire’s chest cavity, glancing at you as he dropped the heart in his hand and snapped a witch’s neck. You swallowed, seeing Elijah’s vampire face for the first time and suddenly feeling nauseous. A snap sounded behind you as you stumbled into the wall clutching your stomach. Several people stood between you and the bulk of the fighting, momentarily blocking your view of Elijah before he appeared beside you, holding you up and watching as strangers came out of the woodwork to protect you. “Elijah? Who are they?” He bit his lip, looking between you and the bloody massacre happening feet away. “I have no idea but it seems as if they’re on our side. Perhaps these are some of the people Louis mentioned. The ones with misgivings.”

You clutched the ruined fabric of his jacket, pressing yourself close to him for comfort while simultaneously being unable to look away from the carnage. Hearts and detached heads littered the alleyway and out into the street. You couldn’t tell which had been trying to kill you and which had been protecting you. They were all just dead. “You should return to America. It is safer for you there,” a man with a heavy German accent instructed. “What about…” Elijah didn’t let you finish, lifting your body into his arms and refusing to speak until you were safely in the hotel room. He stripped you of your clothes as the water heated up, kissing your face every few seconds. It felt nice to let him wash you, familiar after all the times he’d done it since that first attack in your apartment. You were glad that you could just focus on remaining calm and upright instead of worrying if you’d washed behind your ears.

Tears were streaming down your face when he stepped out of the shower. “Elijah?” “Yes, princess?” “I’m feeling tired now.” He kissed your forehead, his arms keeping your body pressed against his. “I know, darling and you can sleep on the plane. I’m sending you home tonight, back to New Orleans where it is safe. I should have known better than to bring you here. Especially now. You’ll be home soon, I promise.” You hiccoughed. “What about you? Are you not coming?” “I’ll follow later, once everything is taken care of here. I’d like to meet some of the people who helped us today but I can’t risk another attack while we’re here. Hopefully we can return soon and see everything we missed. I know you were looking forward to Versailles.” You accepted a pile of clothes from Elijah, staring at them blankly as your mind reeled with terror and panic.

Elijah removed the clothing from your lap. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and sitting down on the bed to wait out your panic attack. He stroked your arms gently, murmuring reassurances into your ear and exhaggerating his breathing to allow you to copy it. The panic eventually ebbed and you were left even more exhausted than before. Your boyfriend let you rest while he made arrangements for your departure from France and return home. It was the middle of the night so the airport was practically deserted when you arrived, Elijah’s money and compulsion getting you through all the necessary steps of international travel quicker than would be possible otherwise. He kissed you gently before you disappeared, leaving you with two flight attendants and security guard to get you on the plane. You slept through the flight, feeling marginally better by the time you arrived back at the house with Klaus.

“You don’t have to do this Klaus.” He chuckled, tucking the blanket in tighter around you. “Perhaps not but I’m happy to. After all, Elijah did jump in a pool fully clothed for the mother of my child, I suppose I can tuck in the mother of his while he’s off murdering all who threaten her.” You giggled, murmuring, “Thank you. I know we aren’t really close between Elijah and Kol and even Rebekah but I do appreciate everything you’ve done.” “Love, the most interaction we have had was when I threatened to murder you to get my brother back, closely followed by my daughter predicting your terrible death and the misfortune of your unborn babies.” You squirmed up to sit against the headboard, Klaus settling down to sit beside you on the bed. “Do you know where he is? Is he still in Paris?” Klaus nodded and said, “He is, unfortunately. But Kol is with him now and they’ll be home soon.”

“Is it terrible for me to ask you that while you’re sitting here being so nice to me?” Klaus shook his head, pushing your hair off your face. “No, Elijah is your boyfriend and I suppose Kol would be called your ‘best friend’ so I understand why you’d miss them. You’d probably even prefer Bekah or Freya over me.” “Oh, uh, don’t say that.” That sounded forced even to your own ears. “Oh don’t worry love, I don’t blame you.” You were both quiet for several minutes and for a second you thought Klaus was going to leave it at that. “Elijah loves you and I think that’s very special. And I’m very happy that you have eachother and these children. Elijah will be a wonderful father to your twins.” You couldn’t hide the smile that his words inspired. “Really? I know he’s great with Hope and…” “And he spent quite a while being a much more, shall we say, hands on father, than I was.”

“You were busy being protective papa, don’t beat yourself up.” Klaus’ dimples showed on his cheeks. “I owe Elijah so much for what he did not only for Hope and for Hayley but also for me. He has always been a better father to me than Mikael ever was.” You frowned, reaching up to touch his face. His smile had faded somewhat but he didn’t exactly look upset. More resigned than anything. “I don’t understand. Elijah hasn’t told me much about your family but…” “I thought he didn’t know until after you were turned?” Klaus’ smile turned rueful. “He didn’t.” You swallowed, breathing deeply to combat the tightness in your chest. “He… mistreated you? Mikael?” The hybrid nodded, mimicking your deep breath and standing to fiddle with the curtains before taking several turns around the room in silent contemplation of what he’d just confessed to you and how he was going to continue.

“He claimed he did not always hate me but I do not remember a time when he did not act like it.” “And Elijah protected you, right?” Klaus bit his lip, taking both of your hands, letting them go and taking them again. “No. Mikael was a tyrant. He poisoned our family from the inside.” “But Elijah didn’t say anything? He didn’t protect you. How could he?” “Oh love, it isn’t nearly that simple. Elijah was still a young man and he could not go against our father without putting all of us in danger.” “Danger? What do you mean danger?” You didn’t let Klaus respond before you were out of the bed with your hand on the phone. “He let Mikael hit you?” The hybrid’s eyes widened and then he was standing before you, catching your hand before you could dial. “Y/N, you are getting much too worked up about this. It is ancient history. Nothing to worry about it.” “He should have killed that man the second he laid a hand on you.”

Klaus laughed. He actually laughed. “Why are you laughing, Niklaus? This is serious.” He shook his head, residual laughter falling from his lips. “You sound just like him, you know, I see why he likes you.” You took a deep breath through your nose, your cheeks flushing in frustration. You pushed his hand away, dialing Elijah’s number without removing your gaze from his. “How dare you let your little brother suffer at the hands of your father.” The line was silent for several seconds. “I knew leaving you with my brother was a calculated risk but I wasn’t aware I would be paying for it before I even returned to America. Kol would like me to inform you that he and I are having a lovely time in Paris being brotherly and such. Of course I am regretting calling Kol instead of Klaus at the moment but then again leaving you alone with Kol was an equally disturbing idea.”

You bit your lip as your eyes stung. “I’m not laughing Elijah. Klaus said you were like a father to him and you let Mikael hit him. You let Mikael hit him and you did nothing. How will I trust you with my children when you let that happen?” “I often ask myself that very question.” Klaus sighed, falling onto the bed as if your drama was tiring him out. “What do you mean?” There was shuffling on the other side of the phone and a door shutting. “I did not wish to have this conversation with you over the phone but I worry that I am not a worthy father for our children.” You bit your lip, caught between being angry and comforting his insecurities. “Elijah, are you… God I’m trying to be angry with you. We can’t fight if you agree with me.” “I don’t want us to fight though so I’m going to agree with you if I can. I love you, Y/N, and I want to be honest with you about my misgivings.”

“Do you… not…?” Klaus practically fled from the room. “No, no, that is not what I’m saying. I want these children more than almost anything in the world. The only thing that I want more is for you to be happy. If you don’t-“ “No, no Elijah that’s not the issue here. How could you let Mikael hit Klaus?” “Because I was a coward and I failed him, Y/N. There is no other answer that I can give you so what would you like me to say?” You frowned, biting your lip and falling face first onto the bed. “I love you, Elijah. I know this wasn’t planned but are we rushing into this? Should we be looking for some way to put this off?” “No, no, Y/N these children are going to be the best thing to happen to me since you. I’d like to hope they’ll be up there for you as well.” Your nose hit a wet spot on the blanket that was obviously from the tears streaming down your face.

“They are, Elijah, they are.” “My sweet, my darling, the love of my life. If I could go back in time and save my brother without risking having never met you, I would. But I could never change anything that would put us at risk.” “You need to stop being so sweet when I’m angry with you. It makes it hard for me to be angry with you when you say things like that. You’ll never… I mean I don’t think you would but…” “If a time came when I even thought about laying a hand on our children or even speaking to them the way my father spoke to Niklaus I would pay Kol to chain me up in a box, drop my body in the deepest part of the ocean and take my place as your lover.” You let yourself giggle a little bit. “You wouldn’t really.” “Well perhaps not pay him. We had a long, brotherly discussion. A ‘heart to heart’ so to speak.”

“Really? What did you say? Did you talk about… us? Like the three of us?” Elijah chuckled. “Well, I told him I felt uncomfortable with the thought of him touching you and we discussed the possibility of having… relations between the three of us and he assured me that he is well aware that whatever he feels for you is nothing compared to how crazy I am about you.” You smiled, rolling back over to hide your face in the bed. “I also told him that after the babies are born we’ll be expecting quite a bit of help in the care of the twins and he’ll be our first call for babysitting. He promised to make sure they are well taken care of while we rediscover our passions.” You burst out laughing rolling several times before hitting the pillows. “You really don’t have to talk like that for me. I mean, it just sounds weird.” “I suppose you prefer the Urban Dictionary to the Miriam-Webster?”

You persed your lips to hide a laugh. “When are you coming home? Not that I’m not having fun with Klaus and all but… I miss you. Who’s going to take me to my doctor’s appointment if you’re on another continent?” “I’ll be home tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest. Plenty of time before the appointment on Saturday. I promise.” You sighed, standing up and wandering over to the table as Elijah breathed deeply through the phone. “I love you.” You smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, I know, I'm sorry. I've been pretty caught up in school and doing Nano in November was a rollercoaster so I haven't been doing much writing recently. I haven't really felt like that and I really am sorry. This is the last chapter that I had fully written (I honestly didn't even know I had this written until I read it) and it's super long but I didn't know where to cut it so... you get a long chapter in apology! Both for my unofficial hiatus and the official one that I'm starting off now. I really don't think I'll be writing anytime soon but I will try my best and will upload whenever I manage to work through a chapter. Without looking at my notes I think there are quite a few chapters (like 20) left to be written and added but I'll keep you guys updated as my life progresses. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I'm off to write some smut so I can upload something to my "Adventures..." book as well :)


	28. Chapter 28

“So how was the appointment on Saturday?” Kol asked, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and opening the front door. You shrugged, stepping out into the sunshine with a shiver. “The same as every other week mostly. She told me to get some maternity clothes so that’s what we’re doing today.” Kol glanced at you, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh good, I was hoping it was the pregnancy and you weren’t just getting fat.” “Kol!” You yelled indignantly. He laughed and opened the car door. Stepping inside, he didn’t look at you as he huffed and stomped over to the other door. “You’re terrible. I hate you.” He gave you a heartwarming smile, pouting childishly. “If you hate me it’ll ruin friend day.” “Friend Day” You raised your eyebrows. Kol nodded, putting the car in gear as he continued. “Friend Day. We hang out and be friends without my brother being all overbearing and jealous.” 

“He’s just worried about me,” you defended good-naturedly. Kol just smiled, pulling into the McDonalds drive-through. “Smoothie and pancakes?” You nodded, smiling back. He ordered for the both of you and you waited in silence for the workers to bring your food to the window. Kol thanked the window worker with a wink, causing the poor girl’s face to redden at an alarming rate. “You’re such a ho.” Kol’s foot slammed on the breaks, sending the car to a sudden stop and probably damaging something. His laughter probably echoed halfway down the road as he doubled over in amusement. Several times he tried to speak only to return to a silent shaking. After a while, you glanced in the mirror to check that there were in fact no cars behind you. “A ho?” he asked incredulously. You nodded, sticking your tongue out childishly.

Kol shook his head putting the car back in gear and pulling into the parking lot of your favourite park. “It’s too bad it’s daytime, we’ll have to settle for a picnic table instead of the swings.” Kol smirked, “Or we could kick those three year olds off the swings.” You nudged him with your shoulder, smiling at the commotion of a dozen toddlers running around in circles on the playground. “No, let them have their fun. They’re only young once.” Kol smirked, “I’d have to disagree.” You rolled your eyes, settling down on the bench and reaching for the bag with your pancakes. “Seriously though.” You looked up to meet Kol’s eyes, “The babies, will they be babies forever?” You frowned, your eyebrows knitting together as you worked through your friend’s words. “They’ll grow up and age, if that’s what you’re asking but they won’t get old. They’ll probably age to early 20s, just like I did.”

Kol nodded, smiling suddenly, “Good, I just wanted to know for sure. I’m guessing you want pancakes now?” You nodded eagerly, taking the little plastic contained with excitement. “Just don’t tell Elijah I gave you sugar, he’ll start ranting about overactive babies if you do.” You giggled, continuing the conversation easily as you ate your breakfast. You could always talk to Kol, he’d become your best friend and closest confidante and you couldn’t ask for a better sidekick. “Alright then, maternity shopping, are we? Why not bring Rebekah?” You rolled your eyes, weaving your arm through his as you headed back to the car. “Because she’d probably burst into tears having to stand in a store full of ugly fat clothes.” “You’re not fat,” Kol admonished with an eye roll, “You’re pregnant with two little beings. My nephews, specifically. They’re getting big and strong and ready to face the world.”

“Do you think they’ll be safe?” You asked after a long, silent car ride to the mall. Kol looked at you sharply, something strange in his eyes. “Of course, they have two uncles, an aunt, a mom and a dad all looking out for them. Not to mention our allies. If we’re taking into account people who ally themselves with Elijah exclusively, I do believe that my family has more allies than enemies.” You raised an eyebrow, “Which would have nothing to do with the fact that you kill your enemies?” “None at all. Now, where to first?” Kol scanned the map before dragging you off to whatever store he had picked as your first destination. Surprisingly, it didn’t look too bad. There were a couple dresses, several wrap cardigans but overall just a lot of normal looking clothes. You approached one rack consciously, not missing the heart stopping glare Kol gave the poor sales lady when she looked like she might approach.

“We’re good, thank you. Don’t mind him.” You smiled to her, motioning for Kol to come closer. He surveyed the shop like a guard dog, forcing a sigh from your lips. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Don’t make me regret bringing you. I could have just snuck out while Elijah was sleeping but I brought you because I assumed you’d be cool about this.” Kol smiled, wrapping one arm around your shoulder and pulling a pink and blue dress off the rack. “I am being cool. I’m also being protective.” “It’s my new thing.” He continued after you merely stared at him dumbfounded. “You’re being protective? Because one protective Mikaelson isn’t enough?” “Nope. Apparently one protective Mikaelson isn’t enough so you get six.” “Freya, you, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus. Who’s six?” “Hope.” You shook your head incredulously. “The little girl who likes sweets and puzzles is supposed to protect me?” “Hope’s more dangerous than she looks. She is a tribrid after all. And a Mikaelson.”

You raised an eyebrow at the mound of clothes Kol had amassed while you were arguing. “Are we shopping for me or for you?” He looked at the pile and then back at you several times before rolling his eyes and shoving them into your arms. “Didn’t Rebekah tell you who usually gets conned into shopping with her?” You laughed, shaking your head and heading to the dressing room. “You’re a good brother, Kol.” He sighed dramatically, still picking through the racks where you’d left him. “I know, it’s such a burden but I’ll do it for them.” You snorted, shuffling through the clothes and already deciding what was going to be going back on the rack. “Can I help you with anything?” You smiled sweetly at the terrified retail worker, picking out your favourites and handing the rest to them. “Could you keep these out here? My friend is a little overzealous. You’d think it were his baby.” 

“It practically is, darling.” You rolled your eyes, smiling as reassuringly as you could manage. “Don’t mind him. I love your hair.” They touched a strand softly before smiling weakly, “Thanks, I just got it done. Cut, I mean. I’ve always been blonde… since the day I was born. Well actually I was bald but… you don’t care. I’ll let you get to it then, I’ll keep these over here.” You smiled at their retreating back and headed in to try things on. Several minutes later Kol knocked on your change room door. You sniffled, looking up from the pants you were crying over only to see yourself in the mirror. You stifled a sob. “Y/N, I’m pretty sure the nice young person out here would very much appreciate it if I didn’t bust down their change room door so I suggest you come out now so we can talk.” You swallowed and took a deep breath. “I’m fine Kol, just trying this stuff on.”

“I’d be able to hear you moving around, now let me in.” You stood up reluctantly, opening the door to a concerned look on Kol’s face. “Hey, are you okay?” You shook your head, your tears forcing themselves down your cheeks. Kol’s shirt was soft against your face so you allowed yourself to be held. You deserved it. “Y/N, what on earth is the matter? If you don’t like my fashion sense, please just tell me there’s no need to cry over it.” You sniffled, turning your head so your cheek was against his chest and closing your eyes for a minute. “I’m pregnant Kol. I’m really really pregnant and I just don’t know what to do!” Kol seemed speechless, his mouth moving for a moment before he simply kissed your forehead and held you tighter. You took a deep breath in and out before pulling away. “Okay. Okay I’m okay.” Kol raised an eyebrow. “I’m serious. I’m fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” You shook your head. “I’m fine. Perfectly 100% fine.” Kol didn’t budge. You shook your head looking at the clothes in your hand. “I’ll take everything but these.” “And what about the rest of the things I picked out for you?” You gave Kol a deadpan look and he shrugged. “If you insist.” Kol wrapped his arm around your shoulders, leading you over to the cashier and smiling prettily at the poor human. “We’ll take these if you please.” They nodded, ringing everything up between furtive peaks at Kol’s unsettling smile. You pinched his side to get him to stop which only earned you a pinch back twice as hard. You took the offered bag and pulled the creepy vampire out of the store. “You freaked them out.” “Is that the appropriate term of address? I didn’t want to be rude.” “The term of address is you, dumbass but yes, if you’re not sure of pronouns, they and them are always safe.”

Kol smiled, “See you’re so insightful. Perfect to be a mother.” You rolled your eyes, “Let’s just get some coffee, okay?” “Aren’t you not allowed coffee?” “Not too much. But I’m tired and I swear to the high heavens Kol, try to take away my coffee and see what happens.” Kol raised his hands with a laugh, shaking his head. In an instant he was in front of you, holding one arm behind to grasp your hand while he weaved through the crowd and into the nearest coffee shop. He wrapped his arm around you tightly, smiling at the barista and whispering compulsion over the din of too many voices. He led you outside, holding you close until you were past the crowd and leading you to a table. You took a deep breath. “I… Thank you. Thank you.” Kol nodded flippantly. “It was nothing.” “You do intend to pay though, right?” The vampire looked offended. “Of course I intend to pay. Once she brings us what I ordered I’ll give her more than enough to cover the bill.”

Neither of you spoke for a couple minutes, waiting on your drinks. You raised an eyebrow as the barista approached with a coffee cup and some kind of slushy thing along with two bakery bags. “This is mine and this is yours.” You stared down at the frozen drink that had been placed in front of you, tilting your head with a menacing glare. Kol handed the barista a bill you didn’t get to see the number on and smiled his most charming smile. “The change is a tip. Bye bye.” “This isn’t coffee.” “Well it has coffee in it, it’s just not too much.” “I hate you.” “I’m well aware. The sacrifices I make for my god children.” You rolled your eyes, giggling slightly before covering your mouth to hide how hard you were laughing. Kol rolled his eyes, stealing a bit of your muffin and waiting for you to calm yourself. You could see the smile tugging at his lips as you struggled to calm yourself until you were both laughing like idiots while the people around watched in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead? (Apparently not) Here ya go Chapter 28. I'm not even gonna pretend Chapter 29 is coming soon because it only exists as a one line summary in my planning doc but I do plan to finish this whole long thing eventually... including 41 chapters total and a bonus alternate ending that you'll all hate. Mostly because I want you all to hate me without actually hating me.
> 
> Anywho I have an exam today and this was what I was doing instead of studying so... good luck to me and happy reading to you!


End file.
